


A Working Vacation

by Lady_LB



Series: Truce [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hawkmoth is gone, Hugs, Light Angst, Magic, Marichat, Moving On, No more akuma attacks, Oblivious, adrienette - Freeform, friends - Freeform, more than friends, working together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: Nearing 18, Adrien takes his friends along on his first extended working vacation. Utilizing the temporary truce of Hawkmoth, Gabriel uses this chance to see what his son can do when given some direction and left to his own devices as he travels ‘on company business’.Having had a falling out with Ladybug, a broken hearted Chat Noir turns to his Princess for comfort and fell in love with the amazing Marinette Dupain-Cheng who also had a similar heartache, not knowing that Adrien was the cause of her broken heart. Working together as their civilian selves, Adrien wants to be as close to Mari as Chat Noir but as himself, now if only he can get over Marinette kissing Luka goodbye.Quote from the most recent chapter 24, Her Other SurpriseMarinette pointed to her lips 💋 as she slyly told her cat boyfriend, "you missed."





	1. They Said Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters from Miraculous Ladybug and they are owned by their wonderful creators and owners etc.
> 
> Updates ought to be about twice a month, chapters will range in length from 1400 - 3500 words because sometimes I get carried away and longer chapters take too long to write.

Adrien’s POV

Adrien was really looking forward to seeing Marinette again, their goodbye last night after hanging out together most of the day was a memory that he would always treasure. Especially after she had kissed him, well, kissed Chat Noir, goodbye. She’d given him her first kiss.

Adrien considered their kiss together his first as well, too bad he couldn’t tell anyone about it.

Adrien sighed, plus she had admitted that she expected the green-eyed guy that broke her heart well over a week ago to be there, to see her off as her friend, although she had wanted more, which had broken her heart, severely.

Adrien hoped that he would be able to spot the stupid jerk, Tom, Marinette’s father had told him, as Chat Noir, that he needed to know who he was to help Marinette get over him so she could move on. So, he was determined to keep an eye out for him.

Adrien had a vested interest in helping Marinette move on after all, in the past week he’d fallen for his former class president. He was fairly sure she’d get the title again if she wanted it in their last year of high school that was coming up. But now he knew that he loved her, more than he had loved Ladybug but it hurt too, because he would be near her without being able to hold her during this working vacation.

Pulling up to the airport, Adrien had forgotten how unlucky he was and was quickly reminded about it, because despite the jet taking off from a private airfield, the gate was crowded with his fans wishing him well on his trip to Italy. Adrien wouldn’t be able to spot the idiotic and blind guy that only wanted to be friends with Mari in that crowd with them there, but what could he do?

Still, he needed to focus. He had to talk to the pilot, take some photos for his social media and welcome Alya, Nino and Marinette. Alya’s dad would be bringing her and Nino, and Marinette’s luggage, since Marinette would be getting a ride with Luka on his motorcycle.

That was the worst part of the past week, having become suddenly available somehow guys were asking out Marinette left and right. Stressing his poor ‘friend’ out. Alya had talked her into fake or casually dating Luka so she could tell the guys she was taken because she was so broken hearted and didn’t feel like dating yet. Luka was more than willing to oblige. It was something that Chat Noir couldn’t have done for her and something that Adrien couldn’t have done either since she had trouble looking at his green eyes that were very much like Mr. Heartbreak or Mr. Green Eyes, to use some of Alya’s favorite names for the stupid guy.

Thankfully, the week was over. Marinette wouldn’t have to pretend with Luka anymore, since she’d be busy working and hanging out on their working vacation together. Adrien knew that Luka had told her he’d let her know that he wanted to be ‘more than friends’ by kissing her on the lips, the cad. Adrien was glad that he would soon be out of opportunities and then Adrien could start trying to let her know who he was and how much she meant to him.

_I’m going to have to tone down the jealousy_ , Adrien told himself mentally as he prepared to see them together, _it was Chat Noir that she hugged with her magical hugs over the past week and Chat Noir that she kissed goodbye_.

Adrien had finished taking a few selfies around the plane for his social media, showing that he was going to Italy with his friends when Alya and Nino arrived and took a few with him too. Then they went in to get settled in the plane, only coming out to say goodbye to their classmates.

Seeing Luka arrive with his motorcycle and his Marinette, _she’s not mine, not yet anyway, well, hopefully she’ll like me, Adrien me too._ Adrien consoled himself.

Adrien then waved to the guards to let them and his classmates to come through the gates so they could say goodbye.

It was loud.

Or at least the crowd was anyway.

Somehow, word had leaked out about the working vacation and many, many of his fans had come to see him off apparently. There had to be well over a hundred people there and Adrien was shocked at how many fans he actually had. He didn’t leave Paris often, unlike other models after all. The crowd of his fans were by the gate that the plane was parked nearby, only their classmates, Juleka, Rose, Ivan, Mylene, Max, Kim and Alex as well as Luka and his motorcycle were allowed onto the airstrip to say goodbye.

Adrien said his goodbyes quickly, while Alya and Nino dawdled, waiting for Marinette to say goodbye to Luka.

\-----

Alya’s POV

“Come on Nino, let’s head up the stairs, Adrien is looking antsy.” Alya muttered before calling out, “hey gurl, hurry up! We’ve got to head out!”

“I’ll be there in a minute Alya!” Marinette called back after hugging everyone besides Luka goodbye, saving him for last. Their classmates that had come to say goodbye retreated back to the gate having said their goodbyes already, except for Juleka and Luka.

Juleka was taking pictures of course, as it was her new hobby, as Luka said goodbye to Marinette.

“I hope she hurries up, I don’t know how much more my Bro can take.” Nino mentioned as he noticed Adrien with his model smile waving to the crowd behind them.

“Dude, I totally get you.” Alya responded as they climbed the stairs and whispered, “I like Luka, I really do, but she and Adrien belong together. I’ll feel better once we’re in the air.”

“Totally Dudette.” Nino agreed.

Ten seconds later, Nino was almost to Adrien’s side as the crowd cooed “Awwww!”

Alya was afraid to turn around as Nino reached Adrien’s side and turned around to see what had upset the usually calm model. Their friend’s distress was obvious for maybe a tenth of a second and Alya had no trouble seeing the angry and protective side of Chat Noir in his face for that brief moment as she looked up at him.

Then she turned around and gasped.

Luka was lip locked with Marinette.

Alya’s mind raced, _no, no, no, no, NO! Adrien is your true love, your soulmate gurl! He’s your Kitty, not Luka! Push him away gurl! Push him away!_

Behind her she heard Nino whisper to Adrien as he gently put his hand on his bro’s shoulder, “Dude, I’m sorry….”

“I’m fine Nino.” Adrien almost growled unknowingly as he waved a final time to the crowd and with a plastered-on model smile, quickly entered his company jet, shrugging Nino off.

Alya tried to call out to Adrien over the crowd, but even she knew it was unlikely that he’d hear her, “Adrien! I’m sure it’s not what you think!”

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like he heard her at all, since he was already gone.

_Oh, why did I encourage her to date Luka!_ Alya scolded herself _, this is all my fault!_

Alya turned back around to see a speechless and calm Marinette climb the stairs. Was she in shock or something? Was Luka that fine of a kisser? She wasn’t even blushing. She looked, contemplative, almost sad. _Hey now, what really happened back there?_

Alya had to do something, so she met Marinette on the stairs and put her arm over her shoulders, letting Nino get on the aircraft ahead of them as she asked her bestie, “what was that?”

“I… I don’t want to talk about it.” Marinette muttered as Alya herded her on the plane.

Nino was sitting in a chair and swiveled towards them, not understanding either, “Dude, what gives? I thought you were into my man!”

Marinette sighed, then looked around and calmly stated, “Adrien? No, I’ve gotten over him," she shrugged. "It’s what he wanted after all, right?” She then glanced around again, “but uh, where is he?”

“He’d gone to the office and locked me out. What gives?” Nino asked.

“Yeah, I totally thought you were going to give Adrien another chance gurl!”

Marinette looked shaken by the idea, “uh, no, I hadn't planned on it but uh…” then her eyes bulged as she grabbed Alya’s arms and shook her, “Oh no Alya! What did that look like!” She looked around desperately then took the farthest seat from them in the back of the plane.

“I’ve got to write him Alya!” She whisper shouted to her friend, pushing her back towards Nino to come up with some cover story on the fly as she whispered to herself, “no, no, no! Oh, my poor Kitty!”

-end of chapter 1-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

What follows is basically background information gleaned from ‘Ambulance’ and ‘7 Days’

\--------  
If you read the previous stories this is all just review and you can skip it.

It’s not really edited, just tossed together info, sorry…

Adrien (Chat Noir) is a bit oblivious. Chloe told him her identity and about Carapace’s existence. Chat Noir has been visiting Marinette at night for the past week and has fought against it, but realized that he has fallen for Marinette. He was told by Tom, Mari’s dad that he needed to know who broke her heart so he could help her heal.

Alya (Rena Rouge) knows who Ladybug is, and who Chat Noir is, but understanding the reason for their fallout, she hasn’t told Ladybug she knows who Chat is. She can text Chat with a service she set up so they can communicate as civilians and they’ve become superhero friends.

Marinette (Ladybug) knows who Rena Rouge is. She is totally oblivious to Chat’s identity, she conveniently ignored a few obvious hints that he gave her but has found herself falling for him even after she broke his heart as LB.

Chloe (Queen Bee) has accurately guessed who everyone is, but knows of Carapace’s existence and who Adrien is. She is genuinely trying to be better than the bully that she used to be. She still has attitude but had been caught being nice to Marinette when she realized that Adrien had friend zoned her, again. She thinks that both Adrien and Marinette are blind and are letting them figure things out for themselves. She has not joined Adrien and his friends on this working vacation because she has summer school, something only Queen Bee has admitted to having.

Nino has been best buds with Adrien and Master Fu is considering him for a miraculous.

LB pushed Chat Noir away because Adrien broke her heart as Marinette when he learned of the possibility of a reveal and told her he wanted to invite a girl he liked (LB) on their working vacation (obviously broken hearted Marinette wouldn’t be up for a reveal as LB so that didn’t happen, especially since Hawkmoth hinted he wanted them to get closer to each other which would require a reveal.)

Being that LB pushed away Chat and told him they’d never get together even with a reveal because LB was a fantasy since LB wasn’t all her etc, Chat’s heart was broken and he eventually went to Marinette for comfort. That’s where Chat Noir realized that Marinette had magical hugs that made him feel whole. (Master Fu explained that when one of them feels imbalanced, hugging the other will help them feel better, but only Marinette hugged him knowing that although they could feel it.) Everyone knows that Chat Noir visits Marinette and their feelings for each other are currently more than friends, just not together.

They spent the past ‘7 Days’ being there for each other and while realizing that they couldn’t be together, because they’d be apart for the next month, they both kind of fell for one another and they kissed each other goodbye. (I love Marichat!)

  
Also, during ‘7 Days’, Marinette was asked out over 20 times, which Alya used to coerce her to start casually/fake dating Luka, giving Marinette the excuse that she was seeing someone and so guys would quit asking her out. Chat practically asked her out casually, but didn’t allow her to say yes or no really because he thought she needed more time to recover from her broken heart and because she wasn’t willing to talk about her crush (Mr. Green Eyes) who only wanted to be her friend and was too stupid/blind/oblivious of a jerk not to see how she felt about him.

Ladybug’s beau that broke her heart was Mr. Tall and Blond (like Chat but with less puns as Rena Rouge described him).

Hawkmoth called a temporary Truce after Nathalie was injured and created a champion that fixed buildings and increased the size of the Louvre, etc., during ‘Ambulance’ He sent a locked up and ill Nooroo (from working too hard) to deliver a message after 8 weeks had passed. So, Hawkmoth is unable to make akumas right now. This story begins about 8 days into that truce. Nooroo helped teach Ladybug with some meditation to help her calm her nerves over her broken heart already under Master Fu’s watchful eye.

Adrien is now technically Paris’s richest bachelor. His grandfather left him most of his fortune, which includes over 30% of Gabriel stock, the Genoa estate and everything on it, half of a small chain of elite Italian hotels, plus many other investments.

He now knows about this trust which will stay hidden from the public hopefully until he is 21, he has his own lawyers and an assistant Alex (trained by Nathalie, who has left with Mr. Agreste for her to heal fully over the next 8 weeks or so)

Adrien also now has control of the millions he has earned as a model over the years in a separate account but continues to model to please his father and so he can go on this working vacation with his friends and his Princess.

  
There will also be references to ‘The Legend of the Red Witch and her Knight, the Black Cat’ which was inspired by a story told within ‘Ambulance’ about a pair of medieval miraculous holders.


	2. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter  
> Everyone boarded Adrien's company plane.  
> Luka kissed Marinette goodbye.  
> Her friends are shocked, especially Adrien - her Kitty.
> 
> This Chapter  
> Adrien has partially transformed and is breaking down.  
> Nino thinks too much.  
> Plagg is annoyed and abuses a banana and other fruit.

Adrien’s POV

Adrien had retreated and just basically hid really. He couldn’t take seeing Mari, his Princess, kiss another man and besides, Plagg was clawing him something fierce.

Adrien had felt the physical changes brought on by wanting to protect his love, his Marinette. Plagg had warned him, but at the moment he didn’t care. It was just another side effect of the miraculous, so he could grow fang like canines and claws in an instant to protect her, so what?

Thankfully he had managed to hide them by retreating so quickly.

 _Why did I have to court her as Chat Noir and fall for her?_ He asked himself.

He knew that he loved deeply and when he fell, he fell hard, kind of like he had for Ladybug, but this time, this time it felt more real and there was nothing that he could do about it. Marinette didn’t know it, but she held his heart already, and now he was in pain, knowing that he had lost her too.

It hurt so much he really didn’t know what to do.

Having retreated to the onboard office for some privacy, Adrien had locked the door and hoped to calm himself down so that his claws and cat like canines would shrink to normal size as he tried to control his jealousy. He bent over his father’s bar to examine himself in the mirror.

Opening his mouth wide he ignored Plagg’s demands to be heard as he realized the extent of the change. He looked fine until he opened his mouth and was surprised when he could open it much wider than usual to make room for the 3cm fangs that he now sported on the top and the 2 cm fangs on the bottom of his mouth. He truly looked like a human cat hybrid now as his jaw looked unhinged so he could literally bite someone’s arm off, not that he wanted to test that theory. His claws were a bit more defined than the last time they appeared too, thankfully the fangs hadn’t appeared then, but here he was now, a modern-day cat-man.

Adrien took deep breaths as he tried to calm down, knowing that it was the only way to make the upgraded Chat Noir features to disappear. His recently healed fractures in his hand throbbed as he kept tensing and relaxing his fists as he tried to calm down. The burn that he got at Mari’s yesterday had already healed thankfully to the point where it was nearly unnoticeable.

He definitely didn’t want her to figure out who he was over something so simple, especially since she was… with Luka.

He growled at the thought, then almost cried.

Somewhere far away Plagg was trying to talk to him, but Adrien couldn’t hear him, he felt so lost and he just didn’t want to think.

It took twenty minutes before he looked like himself again, the claws and canines finally receding, with his only thought being, _now how am I going to face Mari?_

\-----

Nino’s POV

“Alya, sweetheart, do you have any idea of what happened with my Best Bud?”

He watched her fuss, annoyed that Marinette was stressing over her email.

“Nino,” she placed her hand on his arm, “I want to tell you, but, uh, it’s not my story to tell.”

“Ok, I get that, totally.” He nodded, suspecting that it was something between their friends. He already knew how messed up Mari’s life had been in the romance department of late and Adrien’s had never been the best either. Then again there was all the other stuff that they dealt with that he wasn’t supposed to know, yet, if his hunches were right.

“Well, I guess we just have to wait until they’re willin’ to talk huh? Shall we raid the onboard soda machine Love?” He grinned, trying to distract his worried girlfriend. She nodded and headed towards the galley.

After all, Nino was worried about their friends too, he was trying not to think about it too much, but certain feelings and suspicions wouldn’t leave him alone.

Nino was nauseous already from the distance from his kwami after all. Master Fu had wanted him to take Wayzz and the miraculous with him, since long term separations between bonded holders and their kwami would have negative side effects on the holders. Unfortunately, they shared the turtle miraculous and Nino didn’t want to take it from Master Fu, causing him to give it up permanently and age at a normal speed. Nino just couldn’t do that to him if there was another way, Master Fu was his mentor and he still craved his guidance after all.

He’d only been training and learning from Master Fu for the past six months or so to become the next Guardian, and he wasn’t ready for that mantel just yet. Understanding the need to keep the miraculous guarded, even though transforming would be difficult on the Master, he could still do it in an emergency, which was part of Nino’s decision to not allow Master Fu to totally renounce their miraculous yet.

Master Fu had warned Nino that he would get sick, he’d get nauseous, experience a loss of energy, have unexplained aches and weight loss fairly soon. Dizziness and headaches would come after that and he knew it, but still insisted on this anyway. Master Fu had given him a large jar of a tea that would help to ease the symptoms, but the only thing that would help him heal from this completely would be returning to Wayzz and transform, bearing the turtle miraculous fully. Because he was young, Nino hoped that with the tea he would last the month away from his kwami.

Master Fu was less optimistic, since sharing a miraculous would make the atrophy caused by such a separation to speed up considerably, not that he had seen it in his lifetime. Master Fu made him promise to return with Alya when she had to return in two weeks if it progressed to the headaches stage which would soon be followed by coughing up blood, a sign that he had little time left to get back to Wayzz before something irreversible happened.

Nino didn’t think too much of the warnings, at least if nothing else he’d get a firsthand experience of what was happening with Hawkmoth right now, who was also separated from his kwami Nooroo too. Thankfully, Nooroo was starting to look healthier already from being overworked for so long under Master Fu’s careful eye. Nino missed talking to both of the kwami’s at Master Fu’s, but it couldn’t be helped.

Master Fu had encouraged Nino to continue his miraculous studies, he’d downloaded a few ancient texts for him to read while he was gone and since Nino had quickly learned how to read much of the coded language, he was a bit faster already when it came to translating things like that than Master Fu. He still felt unprepared though.

He’d learned what he could about all the active and missing miraculous already. Master Fu had even said that if he came across Ladybug, who somehow would be in the area of Genoa, he should ask her to sing to him if he felt ill. She would know what that meant because apparently, she’d been showing signs of the powers held by the Red Witch, a former Ladybug, which included growing things, healing torched land and helping to ease and heal the pains of people too remarkably. Master Fu admitted that she probably wasn’t aware of the latter two, but having shown signs of the first, she would most likely be able to do the others.

Nino thought it would be cool if she picked up the legendary teleportation ability unique to the Red Witch, but that was a taxing move. Master Fu had told him that she could do it repeatedly if she held her Chat Noir, her knight the Black Cat’s hand, but alone? It may make her severely sick if she tried it right now since she had just grown into the new powers.

Part of the reason Nino had come along was so he could keep an eye out for Ladybug, and help her if she had troubles with these new powers. Sharing his tea with her would help her recover faster, but Master Fu had not shared her identity with him, he just said that he would pass her by while on this trip and that Nino only had to open his eyes to see her.

He hated it when Master Fu tested him like that, trying to get him to develop his ability to see the good or bad auras in people, something a guardian needed to be able to do to be able to determine who would be a good miraculous wielder. Nino also knew that it was a test to see if he could see past the magical barriers that each miraculous put up. He’d been working with Master Fu to do that, but being able to identify the other miraculous bearers would prove that he was ready. Something that he didn’t want to admit.

So of course, Nino hadn’t told Master Fu of his suspicions about his friends.

Speaking of which, Nino was worried about Adrien, because he highly suspected that his friend was the black cat. Despite his positive nature, he had a dark energy around him that he carefully held at bay. Totally the vibes he should be getting off of Chat Noir.

Nino wasn’t sure about Marinette being Ladybug because he’d seen her with Ladybug back when the akuma Timebreaker attacked, but he couldn’t help but wonder. Nino knew though, that was one thing about the miraculous, they hid their holders, their chosen, well and, in that situation, she could still have been her, but he had his doubts. She can be so clumsy, especially around Adrien after all, of course that was probably due to her crushing on him for so long.

Even Master Fu had told him the dangers of unrequited love, how someone always got hurt. If Nino had read things right, well, his friends were in a mess of their own making and all he could do was stand back and watch.

He smiled as he thought about and watched Alya. He’d recognize her anywhere, she had to be Rena Rouge, which to him made total sense, she was a foxy lady after all. He’d even taken up the habit of calling her his Foxy Lady in private, a nickname that was guaranteed to get him a blush from her.

Nino watched his gurl, his Alya, with admiration and a sigh as she gently argued quietly with the waitress in the galley, wondering why she couldn’t just serve herself and her friends.

He knew she was trying to distract herself because she knew more than he did apparently, but that was one thing about turtles, they didn’t mind waiting.

The light argument between them had been going on for at least ten minutes by now and he could see that the stewardess was almost willing to allow her to give her some help as she gathered snacks and drinks for them and their fellow passengers. _Well, at least she found a way to sort of convince her nicely_ , he chuckled as he thought, _I love that gurl._

\-----

Marinette’s POV

 _What to write, what to write?_ She thought recklessly, trying to hurry but finding herself flummoxed about what to tell her Kitty but only found herself stalling more and more. She needed to tell him and soon, but how?

Tikki was no help, she wouldn’t even talk with Alya and Nino about to return, not that Marinette knew what to say, at least Tikki would leave her purse periodically to pat her arm reassuringly.

Marinette was grateful that she had Chat’s email to contact him, it hardly felt sincere though, it could take hours before he read it!

 _No! I can’t think like that! I can fix this!_ She mentally scolded herself.

It wasn’t like she could contact Chat face to face as Ladybug without practically revealing herself and she was NOT ready to cross that bridge with him yet, they’d only gotten closer as Marinette and her Kitty recently after all. She thought that she ought to mend their relationship as partners before a reveal first. Plus, she wasn’t totally sure that he loved her, Marinette her that is.

That came from the doubts she now had of her own judgement from having loved the same oblivious guy for years.

She frowned at her phone’s blank screen.

Why did she doubt Chat so much? He had already told her that he cared and he wasn’t pursuing her right now because he thought that she needed time. He was doing it because he thought he was falling in love with her and because that was what he thought she wanted or needed, right?

Chat loved her. Right? He wouldn’t have kissed her back yesterday otherwise, right?

Would he believe her about this? Why was she doubting herself? Why was she doubting him?

 _Ugh! Relationships are so HARD!_ She mentally whined as she held her phone in her hand like her life depended on it as Alya and Nino returned with the stewardess as they brought out drinks and snacks.

_What can I do?_

Then her phone pinged as she got an email, opening it she loudly and gratefully gasped in surprise.

_Yes! This is just what I need!_

\-----

Adrien’s POV

Adrien was just sitting in his father’s lavish director’s chair at the head of the office as he stared at his now normal hands. He had no idea what to do. His thoughts and feelings were all over the place.

Unfortunately, he had a kwami.

A kwami that did not like being ignored.

Which explained why a banana hit Adrien’s head from the side.

“Kid! ARE YOU THERE!” Plagg loudly articulated. Thankfully the room was sound proofed.

“Ugh, Plagg leave me alone!” Adrien whined as he covered his eyes as he batted his kwami away with his other hand, “I don’t know what I should do!”

Plagg then dropped an apple on his head.

“Plagg!”

“Well, if you were listening, you’d know that you’ve got an email that you really need to read kid. You owe me SO much Camembert for this!” Somehow Plagg had gotten his phone out of Adrien’s pocket without his knowledge and was now pushing it towards him on the table next to him.

“I don’t see how any email could make this better Plagg. You’re such a pest.” He said as he pushed his phone away from him.

Plagg somehow picked up and upended the rest of the fruit bowl on Adrien’s head.

“Plagg!”

“Compliments should be saved until after the cheese presentation.” Plagg huffed, “but if you’re going to be so stubborn…” He picked up the phone and floated away as Adrien groaned, ready to just shrivel up and die.

“Fine.” Opening his phone, Plagg cleared his throat and attempted to sound like a girl, “Dear Kitty…”

Adrien’s head shot up and he grabbed at his device as Plagg cackled, “nope, you gotta earn it now kid!”

“Plagg! My Princess is reaching out to me! To her Kitty! So, GIVE it back! I want to know what it says!” Adrien demanded.

With a final laugh, Plagg dropped the phone and Adrien had to dive to catch it.

There was only one message from her and Adrien couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face when he read the title of her message… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about another cilffhanger... well, not really, I find that it's fun to try and figure out what's happening next when I'm folowing an active story (I follow way too many stories!). 
> 
> Anyhow, I know I have some excellent readers following this story and I'm pretty sure that somebody is going to figure out what the title to Marinette's email is. It's short, that's the only clue.
> 
> So I'll put a mention at the end of the next chapter in the notes of who got it right of chapter 3, the concept has to be nearly perfect though to get a mention. I will only reply 'thank you for reading' for anyone that wants to guess what it is, it doesn't mean that you're right if I respond that way, sometimes that's all I can think of to respond since I'm writing at the time. (once chapter 3 is released though I will not be adding anyone to the list that got it right he hee). 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you're enjoying the story so far and let the guessing games begin!


	3. So tempted to use the email title here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter-  
> Adrien had partially transformed and broke down, but calmed down.  
> Nino is the next Carapace but is sharing his miraculous and will get sicker over time, he knows stuff too.   
> Plagg is annoyed at Adrien and abuses a banana and other fruit as he teases Adrien.
> 
> This Chapter -   
> Alya is concerned.  
> Marinette tells Nino and Alya the deets.  
> Adrien gets to read Chat Noir's email from his Princess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, when I posted the last chapter I gave my readers a challenge as to what the title that Adrien reads that makes him react the way he reacts.
> 
> I was shocked that no one got it or got close!
> 
> Although there are 2 noteworthy mentions...  
> 1 - Janeen Guynn - "You Kiss Better" - great title, but can't be used here....  
> 2 - kclinda - Luka tried to kiss her but she shoved him off? - not a bad idea, but doesn't apply either...
> 
> Read on to find the real title!

Alya’s POV

_This was good, right?_ Alya thought when Marinette finished her email and looked somewhat relieved. She actually just sat at the back of the plane for a few minutes staring out the window before she joined them.

_It was probably just an email to Chat Noir, her Kitty,_ Alya consoled herself with the thought _, I don’t know if she realizes that she’s started calling him that when we’re alone and she’s a bit distracted. It doesn’t take a reporter’s instinct to know that they were more than friends now, not that she’d say anything about it to me just yet. I know she’d think that I’d jump to the right conclusions._

_Oh, I bet she still likes Adrien, which is utterly ridiculous when you know he’s her Kitty as Chloe would say and I bet that she even feels guilty about that kiss with Luka too._

Grabbing her friend’s elbow she whispered so Nino wouldn’t hear. “Gurl, you are SO giving me the deets about that kiss! I thought that you were just fake dating Luka! He’d the one that’s into you, not the other way around!”

Nino snorted before he quietly whispered, “I can hear you Love.”

Alya spun Marinette around so she wouldn’t see Adrien come out, if or when he does so she wouldn’t get all distracted. “Alya?” Marientte questioned.

Alya pouted as she raised her voice and waved her hands around, ignoring her boyfriend’s comment, “gurl, I thought that we were friends!”

“We are friends Alya!” Marinette sighed.

“Then what is going on!”

Marinette looked down at the ground shyly, then glanced up at her friends with a glint in her eye and a small smirk…

Adrien’s POV

Marinette’s email was titled: 

IT WASN’T REAL

Holding out hope, Adrien opened the email, and he gleefully read Marinette’s explanation and then opened up three attachments. They were pictures that Juleka had taken, pictures of a view that only Juleka would have been able to see.

In one of them, Luka was cupping Marinette’s cheeks, but she was slightly leaning away from him, obviously uncomfortable as Luka had placed his thumbs directly in front of her lips.

In the second photo, Luka was kissing his thumbs, an action that looked real from both Adrien’s and the crowd’s perspective, but the photo showed that it was a completely fake kiss. Man, that Luka can act!

In the last photo, Luka had backed away from Marinette and was holding her hands as they said goodbye. The timestamp on it proved that it was the final photo.

In her message Marinette explained,

Dear Kitty,

IT WASN’T REAL, I have never kissed Luka like that and here’s the proof if you need to see it with your own eyes.

When I told Luka that Mr. Green Eyes would be seeing me leave Paris at the airport, he offered to help me drive him away or towards me, because, well, he thought that I still had feelings for him.

I had no idea that he meant to make it look like we kissed on the lips! If it hadn’t been fake, I probably would have decked him for kissing me without permission.

I am so sorry.

I, just wanted you to know that I’m not in a relationship with Luka. We’ve split as friends.

Please don’t be upset with him, his heart was in the right place I guess and I’ve already forgiven him. He could tell that I was thinking of someone else lately (winky face) and he knew that being apart for so long wasn’t good for a relationship, just like you. He told me to use this misunderstanding however I wished, either to let people believe it meant something more or to say that it was him merely saying goodbye.

I don’t know Chat, I think I’m almost ready to move on, but I don’t want to forget you either.

This month is going to be difficult, I miss you and your hugs already.

I’ve already been thinking about you… so much.

I know that you’ve told me that you thought you were falling for me, but I find that hard to believe sometimes. As you know, the doubt that comes from being rejected haunts you, and how could I be so lucky to have such a handsome and wonderful Kitty fall for me? There is a part of me that can’t believe it.

I still wonder, is it possible that you’d consider me too? As someone more than a friend?

Just know that no matter what, I Love You Kitty.

Sincerely yours,

Your Princess.

\----

Quickly pocketing his Phone, Adrien whipped open the office door and jogged back to the casual meeting area of the plane, where Alya, Nino and Marinette were hanging out.

Plagg barely had the time to slip back into his shirt pocket.

Marinette had her back to him, but he was so happy knowing that he hadn’t missed his chance with her he lost control. He just couldn’t help himself as he picked her up in a hug from behind and gave her a squeeze as he nuzzled her neck and then spun her around because she had made him the happiest kitty in the entire world.

She finally gasped of course as she realized that it was him.

“A-A-Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed.

Whoops.


	4. How will Adrien get out of this one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Marinette told everyone, including her Kitty, that Luka only pretended to kiss her.  
> Adrien was so happy, he forgot himself. He picked up, hugged and nuzzled Mari!
> 
> This Chapter:  
> How will Adrien get out of this one?

Nino POV

“Dude!” Nino exclaimed after laughing fairly hard, “put Mari down, you’re going to give her a heart attack Dude!”

 _Ok, it is totally clear now that Adrien is Chat Noir and she is totally Ladybug._ Nino concluded, _and they SO don’t know each other’s identities yet after all. This is hilarious!_

He looked at his girlfriend with a sly smirk before he lost it.

Alya returned the smirk and fought a laugh as a mortified Adrien put the startled Marinette down on the ground as his friends traitorously started laughing at his antics.

After all, Mari had just barely had enough time to explain to Alya and Nino that the kiss with Luka was a fake and showed them the photos to prove it before Adrien had come barreling out to hug her and nuzzle her like a cat high on catnip.

It totally wasn’t hard to figure out either, Marinette had told them about it after frantically writing an email or text to some unnamed person, cough, cough, Adrien-Chat, and the next thing that they knew the brooding and upset Adrien, had become the thrilled and excited Adrien. It made perfect sense.

Especially with what Nino knew of their miraculous.

Destined to be held by soulmates, the Black cat and Ladybug miraculous were more often than not practically predetermined to be together. Sometimes platonically, but let’s face it, usually, like 75% of the time, they were more. They’d be literally drawn to each other, especially if they were upset since being near each other was like listening to your favorite jam, it warmed them up and made them whole when they hugged, shared their burdens and thus lightened them.

Nino had laughed out loud as he quickly realized what had happened, knowing that Master Fu and the team had discussed reveals and that Adrien’s mention of the girl that he loved had broken Mari’s heart. Obviously, that caused Ladybug to not be willing to go through with a reveal and then she had probably pushed Chat Noir away because she didn’t want him to go through the pain of an unrequited crush like she had been facing!

Nino was holding his stomach as his laughter grew so loud and hard it hurt. Alya of course had joined him, for a bit.

_They totally went to each other to wrap their heads around it and then managed to fall in love somehow, but Mari doesn’t recognize Chat Noir without his mask!_

Nino studied his friends as he caught his breath and ignored Alya’s worried look that she was giving him as he’d probably laughed far more than necessary after all.

Still the look on Marinette’s face was priceless as Adrien had swung her about the cabin before he realized what he was doing.

Marinette looked overwhelmed, concerned, in shock and totally flustered from being in Adrien’s arms, she was literally frozen where she was, still in his arms.

Nino snickered, Adrien still hadn’t let Marinette go and he’d been holding her for at least three minutes now. The Dude hadn’t even had a chance or ability to properly explain while he and Alya laughed, but Nino was the last one left laughing. Knowing stuff can do that to a guy.

Adrien wasn’t doing much better. He was still sputtering out incoherent apologies as Nino calmed down.

 _Come on now Dude, you can totally do this!_ Nino mentally cheered his best bud along as he finally collected himself to stand up straight and give him a look in his eyes and then looked down at Marinette in his arms and then back up at Adrien’s face.

Marinette was flushed and gasping for air as Adrien apologized, blushing brightly himself as he finally released her. Nino couldn’t tell who was happier or more mortified, Nino doubted anyone could possibly classify the looks on his friends faces, but whatever you call it, it was priceless.

“I am s-SO sorry Mari!” Adrien finally managed to make sense, “I-I was just so excited about uh, this whole trip and uh, I just got some great n-news that I wanted to share?” Adrien finally managed to say.

 _Lame excuse Dude._ Nino thought, _I mean how did anyone not figure out who you were before this man?_

Alya’s POV

While it was hilarious to see Agreste freak out Marinette by hugging her, totally because he just received that little tidbit about her NOT kissing Luka, it was weird watching her boyfriend die laughing at Adrien’s antics. Of course, she had joined him for a little bit, but who could blame her, his laughter was infectious!

It was almost like he knew more than he was letting on.

 _I’m going to have to have a talk with that boy._ Alya thought.

Adrien’s POV

 _I have messed up so bad!_ Adrien worried. _Why did Nino and Alya laugh so long?_ _Please just let the ground swallow me whole! What news, is there news? The news is that Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir that’s what! Please forgive me if you figure it out Princess, I have so messed up! Aghhh!_

Of course, Adrien did his best to ignore the nearly silent snickers coming from his shirt pocket where Plagg was vibrating with glee at his faux pas.

_Thanks Plagg, I know! You’ll tease me later, ugh!_

Someone cleared his throat behind him and Adrien gratefully turned around as he backed away from Marinette to find his assistant Alex, providing him a welcome distraction that allowed him to focus.

“Mr. Agreste, sir.”

Adrien smiled, this he could handle. “It’s Adrien, Alex. Remember that we discussed this? It’s okay to call me Adrien.”

“Only when we’re not in public, it would be inappropriate to call you by your given name otherwise.”

“Okay…” Adrien was a bit confused, _haven’t we covered that already?_

“Now, may I inform the pilot that we are ready to take off?”

“Sure.” Adrien shrugged.

After typing a few things on his tablet Alex continued as the plane began to taxi out to the runway. “Now, Adrien sir, I wished to clarify the details that go along with your news about the campaign concerning the Agreste Rugged Apparel line and the dancing commercial, advertisements and such.”

“Oh?” _Weren’t those plans still being negotiated?_

“Yes, would you like to meet in here or in the office? As I recall your friends need to be informed as well?” Alex raised an eyebrow at Adrien as if he was wondering if Adrien was catching on. “The final paperwork is ready to be signed.”

 _Didn’t I sign those this morning?_ Adrien thought.

Alex looked at Adrien meaningfully.

“Oh, oh right! The Rugged Apparel Line! Thanks Alex, we can talk here, just give us a minute to get buckled in.”

Marinette looked at Adrien accusingly as she was now totally wrapped up in the new gossip about her favorite fashion line, “Adrien, are you telling me that your father’s company is expanding into a whole new area of the clothing sector and you didn’t tell me?”

Adrien smirked, he much preferred his Princess to be irritated about some fashion information that he’d forgotten to share than shocked and about to discover who he was when he hadn’t had the chance to prepare her (or himself) for it.

“Maybe?” Adrien tried to look sheepish as Alya and Nino gave him matching looks that said ‘we know what you’re doing and you’re not fooling us.’

Apparently, it worked for Mari though as she rambled, “I can’t believe you Adrien! That is so amazing! Will we get to see the designs? Are they amazing? Of course, they’re amazing…” and so she went on and on. He could listen to her all day.

 _I so want to date this girl._ He pleasantly thought.

_Of course, Tom told me we shouldn’t date until she told me who Mr. Green Eyes is, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t let her know I’m interested, as either Chat or Adrien, right?_

He’d get around to telling her who he was at a better time. As a random thought crossed his mind, _you know, Alex is a great assistant, he really got me out of tight jam there with Marinette. I’m have to remember to thank him!_


	5. Emails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Alex saved Adrien with information about a new clothing line that distracted Mari.  
> Nino laughed his head off after figuring out everyone’s secret.  
> Alya suspects that her boyfriend is hiding something.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> They finally land in Genoa.  
> Adrien realizes something very important, thanks to Plagg and he does something about it.

Nino POV

 _This is going to be a fun vacation._ Nino couldn’t help but think sarcastically as his stomach rolled just a bit as the plane landed.

Thankfully he’d had the foresight to brew himself a small teabag of Master Fu’s anti-nausea Miraculous Holder’s cure all. It tasted like grass, but he knew he’d get over it since in a few weeks or so he’d probably not want anything else as his health declined due to his separation from Wayzz, his and Master Fu’s shared kwami.

“Hon, since when do you drink tea?” Alya asked him as the plane rolled to a stop.

He grinned at his girlfriend, “it’s a new thing Dudette. A family friend recommended it to me. I get nauseous when I leave Paris for some reason.”

 _That’s sort of true._ He thought. _Wayzz is in Paris._

“Trouble with the change in elevation?” Adrien asked, obviously somewhat thankful to change the topic of his conversation with Mari about the new line of Agreste clothing. It was obvious that he thought he could listen to whatever the girl said for hours, but even Nino could tell that that interest waned a little after an hour on the same topic.

“You could say I have separation anxiety.” Nino almost snickered at his own private joke.

“With your family?” Marinette asked.

“You could say that.” Nino vaguely answered.

Alya’s POV

 _This boy, he’s hiding something._ Alya thought as she kept a straight face as she observed her boyfriend, _but if anyone can get it out of him, I can._

Adrien’s POV

 _Huh, I’ve never known Nino to get sick before_. He pondered _, he must really miss his family._

Marinette’s POV

 _What am I going to do? What am I going to do? I can’t believe I’m here! Not only that but I’m going to be assisting the dresser to Adrien! Why did I agree to this? I can’t be in the same room when he’s changing can I? What would Chat say? Oh no_. Marinette finally let her mind ramble remind her of something important. _He never answered my email! I would have gotten a notification!_

Marinette whipped out her phone and typed another quick email to her Kitty.

Dear Chat,

I hope you got my last email and you understand. I’m going a bit crazy here waiting for your reply and I can’t distract myself from that because when I try, I think about what I’m here for and that’s super stressful because I’ve never been around guys while they change.

Did I tell you that I’m supposed to be an Assistant Dresser at Adrien’s photoshoots? I’m so nervous! Oh my gosh, they don’t just strip in front of you do they, I’m going to die Chat, I know this is something I’ve got to do to make it in the fashion world, but I’m freaking out here.

I hope you’re okay with all this.

I’m trying to be, I’m just thankful they didn’t ask me to model in the background or anything. I have such a hard time looking relaxed, I’d never fool anyone! Adrien did mention something about having us join him in a few shoots that require groups, but I don’t know if I could, I blush too easily Chat.

I miss you and please let me know you’re getting these messages, you can imagine my mind racing about everything can’t you?

-Your Princess.

Adrien’s POV

He watched Marinette with a small smile on his face and totally lost track of the time as the plane taxied to it’s parking spot. He hadn’t even realized that time was passing when he heard Alya and Nino snicker conspiratorially, then Marinette sighed as she put her phone away.

I wonder what made her calm down so much?

His phone vibrated in his pocket as another thought passed through his mind… _I forgot to reply to her email. CRUD!_

“Uh, guys, I need to go talk with Alex,” Alex had gone to the assistant’s office on board as soon as he could after all. “We’ll probably be unloading soon.”

Adrien waved goodbye hastily and then went to the main office and closed the door behind him to pull out his phone and read Marinette’s message.

Plagg floated out of his pocket and read over his shoulder. “You’re got yourself a problem kid.” He commented with a smirk.

“Huh?”

“She likes Chat Noir too much kid,” Plagg rolled his eyes, “Pigtails will never date Adrien with the Cat on the prowl.”

“Plagg! You make it sound like I’m hunting her down or something…”

Plagg gave him a look that said, ‘duh,’ before he answered, “you’ve got to encourage her to look at you kid. You want her to love both sides of you right?”

“Yeah.” Adrien sighed wistfully.

Somehow, Plagg managed to make an ear splitting slap with his little paws, “then do something about it. Help her look towards Adrien and tell her it’s MORE than okay for her to date you! Ugh! I’m going to go take a nap, all of this is too cheezy, even for me.” Plagg then returned to Adrien’s pocket for his nap.

After a minute, Adrien decided how to respond, as he finally realized the mistake that he had made and he wrote the letter with himself, as Adrien, in mind.

Dear Princess,

My feelings haven’t changed for you my Princess, I do want to be with you, honestly and completely.

Unfortunately, we can’t be together right now, at least not until you return to Paris in four weeks and I’m not going to hold it against you if you take this time to explore your own feelings about others, I want you to do that.

Even if that fake kiss was real, it’s your life Princess, and if it made you happy, I would have been happy for you. I’m not upset, we haven’t committed ourselves to each other after all, and you know what you need to tell me, I want to be there for you fully Marinette and do as your father advised after all.

I also want you to realize what a wonderful and attractive woman you are, purr-haps you’ll finally realize how wonderful you are while you’re away if you do open yourself up to the idea of exploring the dating world with someone that you trust.

Princess, you are going to be around a lot of beautiful people during this time and it’s okay if one of them asks you out and you say yes, you deserve to be wooed. I promise that I won’t be upset with anything that you do and I won’t think that you have a fickle heart. You’re growing and moving on Princess from your recent pain and that’s okay. It’s normal.

We may be on separate path now, but who is to say that we can’t enjoy the view and maybe, when we’re ready, we’ll meet each other again, as friends at the very least, if not maybe more.

You’re wondering why I can say this? It’s because I know that you’re not about to move on completely in a month from your broken heart or even from me, not that we were ever really together. It’s okay to explore how you feel about others Marinette.

I still hope to visit with you, I just don’t know what my schedule will be like. I’ll let you know about that when I have an idea about when I can get away.

I do have a confession to make too, Princess, I know Adrien.

We’re sort of pen pals too and I don’t talk to him about us in general, but I haven’t told him about how I feel about you, just that I consider you a close friend. I hope that’s okay. I didn’t tell you sooner because I wanted to keep you to myself in a way, but I’ve come to realize that you’re your own woman and as such, I have to be willing to share and to let you soar on your own.

So, I hope that it’s okay that I asked Adrien to keep an eye out for you and to help you out, not that he wouldn’t have done that already, I do know him fairly well and I think he’d like to be able to be there for you like that, it’s just, I trust him.

Give him a chance to be there for you Princess. He’s a good guy and I could handle it if you wanted to explore something more than friendship with him.

Also, please let him know if you need any pointers or if you’re worried about something with this job of yours. I was very tempted to tell him how worried you were about him stripping in front of you while changing at his photoshoots, but I didn’t. I know they rush and it’s not nearly as mind bending as some people think. Models dress just like everyone else, with one foot at a time, just with more style ;-)

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this working vacation, please try not to worry so much, just do your best, have fun and I know that everything will go well.

Remember, that no matter what, I want you to be happy and there is a part of me that will always love you.

<3 Your Kitty,

Chat Noir

Plagg flew out of Adrien’s pocket and commented, “it’s sappy, but it’ll do. Now send it before I get sick from all this sweet whatever this something is. Blech.”

“You don’t think it’s too much? Like could she figure out my identity from this?”

Plagg shot him a deadpanned look and took a moment to answer. “She’s just as oblivious as you are. I don’t think you need to worry about it.”

Adrien laughed, not understanding his kwami at all as he sent the email, “Thanks. I’m glad that you’re enjoying yourself Plagg.”

Returning to his pocket, Plagg announced, “whatever.”

Alex buzzed the intercom and announced, “Adrien, we must leave in five minutes to stay on schedule.”

Adrien opened the door, “well then, let’s get this vacation started!”


	6. Adrien is Wealthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Alya suspects that her boyfriend is hiding something.  
> Marinette worries about everything.  
> Chat Noir sends his Princess an email telling her it’s okay to date his friend, Adrien.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> They arrive to a classic limo waiting for them at the airport.  
> Adrien give his friends an idea of how rich he is.

After landing, the group was met by a driver and a very nice classic limousine that was waiting for them.

Adrien quietly argued with Alex for a moment and seemed to ask if they could get another vehicle. Alex informed him that there would be a half hour delay to change vehicles and this limo was the most convenient of vehicles available from the rental agency since it could seat all of Adrien’s group and was already here.

Adrien sheepishly accepted that, but asked if they could look into other methods of transportation tomorrow.

…

Nino POV

 _This car is sick! Why is Adrien trying to talk Alex out of using it?_ He wondered.

Nino took the time to wander around the limo that looked like it was meant to be used to drive around dignitaries.

Adrien POV

 _I should have known that they would have picked a car from the collection! I really didn’t want to explain this to everyone. Please don’t ask guys. Please._ Adrien mentally pleaded.

Of course, Adrien was never that lucky.

“Dude, is there a reason why you didn’t want us to use this ride?” Nino asked politely after they all got situated and started to get buckled in.

“Master Adrien…” the driver began.

“Please just call me Adrien.” Adrien pleaded.

Their driver nodded in his direction from the front seat but kept his eyes on the road as he started the car. “Ah yes, Adrien, requested a less ostentatious vehicle. This 1965 Mercedes-Benz 600 Pullman is one the least valued limousines in the collection, it was deemed the most practical of vehicles for your trip. It’s only worth about $80,000.”

Alya snorted, “only! But wow, this is totally a sick car Adrien, it is a bit showy, but what’s your beef with it?”

Adrien groaned as he placed his elbows on his knees and held his face in shame, “there’s nothing wrong with it really, it’s just. Ugh, you’re going to find out eventually,” he sat up and looked around at his friends. “Uh, technically, I own it.”

“What!” Alya and Nino almost screamed. Marinette merely turned her head and blinked.

 _Wait till they see the collection_. Adrien almost shivered.

Adrien tried to explain as he sighed, embarrassed. “My grandfather was a car collector, he practically left me a museum of cars, limos and motorcycles here in Genoa. I’m not really sure of how many cars are in there, but the trust he set up for me has kept them up, set up a rental agency that rents them out to help pay to keep them in shape and opened a museum for many of the collections more valuable vehicles.”

“Dude and you can use any of them?” Nino asked.

“Yeah, so long as they’re not already contracted out. There’s like nine limos in the collection, but only four of them can seat four or more people.” Adrien shrugged. “I don’t feel comfortable riding in either of the Rolls.”

“You own two Rolls Royce cars?” Nino asked in shock.

The driver helpfully spoke up, “technically, he owns six. But only the 1975 Rolls Royce Phantom VI and the 1952 Rolls Royce convertible are considered limos, however, they do not seat four passengers.”

“Thanks Jose.” Adrien sighed, his secret unraveling.

“You’re welcome Adrien,” the driver replied.

“Dude, how rich are you?” Nino finally asked rudely.

“Nino!” Alya slapped his knee, “that doesn’t matter! He’s our friend!”

Marinette, who had been pretty silent on the matter almost giggled at their friends antics.

Gathering his courage, Adrien explained, “I’m not really sure to be honest. If you don’t include the inheritance and trust from my grandfather, including the car collection, I’m a multi-millionaire.”

Nino whistled and Alya elbowed him.

“The trust,” Adrien looked distracted,”well, that’s another matter. The value of it is considerably more but it’s hard to say precisely because of all the real estate, stocks and other investments whose value changes from day to day.” He shrugged, “Look, I’ll just put it all out there. I own properties outside of Paris, here, London and New York to name a few and I’m the second largest owner of stock in Gabriel. I’m also technically partners and own half of a small hotel and spa chain here in Italy. When we go to Milan, I have to meet my partners there about the future of the business since it’s doing pretty well.” Adrien sighed, “it’s all pretty new to me and I’m trying to not let the public know about any of it. Now, uh, is it okay with you that I’m so wealthy?”

Marinette’s POV

 _Okay, Adrien is very, very rich._ Marinette allowed herself to realize, glad that she decided to focus and listen to the conversation. _That is in itself is pretty imposing when you think about it. I wonder if that’s why Chat seemed to push me towards Adrien in his email? Maybe he thought Adrien would be a better provider? Ugh, I’m going to have ask Adrien about that aren’t I?_

“Guys?” Adrien asked again when no one responded. “Please tell me this doesn’t change anything.”

Marinette shook her head and forced herself to give a little smile, “no, you’ll always be just Adrien to me, Adrien. I could care less about your wallet.”

_Honestly, I’ve never thought about how wealthy Adrien is. He probably doesn’t even have to work!_

“Dude, this changes everything!” Nino exclaimed after the shock set in and Adrien cowered a little. “You’re richer than Chloe’s dad aren’t you!”

Adrien only nodded.

Alya POV

 _I’m going to have to teach my boy some manners, aren’t I?_ She thought as she exclaimed as she smacked his knee again, “Nino! He’s still your best friend!” As Adrien and Marinette chuckled a bit.

Although, Alya had to admit, it was pretty funny that Adrien was richer than Chloe’s dad.

“No sweetheart, this Dude will always be my Bro, I’m just saying that now he’s always buying the meals!” Nino teased.

“I already was, this is a working vacation, Dude.” Adrien smiled and teased his friend, “and I can bill it to the company too.”

Alya rolled her eyes, “you guys!”

Nino thought for a moment before he looked very worried for Adrien, “I can promise you this much Dude, I will totally never tell Chloe. That girl will never leave you alone if she finds out!”

Everyone cringed and seemed to agree.

“Thanks Nino, I appreciate that.” Adrien relaxed, “the last thing I want is someone that only wants to be with me is because I’m practically a billionaire.”

…

After stopping at a few Genoa landmarks for some casual photographs for Adrien’s online accounts, like the Christopher Columbus monument across from the Piazza Principe Railway Station and the Piazza Corvetto statues, they stopped at a nice café for a light lunch before going to their first photoshoot.

Adrien explained to them on the way that it was a pretty small affair and they’d be arriving about three hours before the shoot itself for set up, makeup and to help everyone get to know what they need to do, he said it was a short shoot since it’s just Adrien this time, so it’s not a huge deal.

…

Nino POV

“Dude! Not that I’m complaining, but how long are we going to be there?”

Adrien seemed to think about it, “it’ll be about five hours this time, start to finish, if we’re lucky. Alex can make reservations to eat somewhere afterwards, unless you want to just pick up take out on the way to the Genoa House.”

“You own a house here too Dude?” Nino asked as he thought, _Adrien had no idea how not normal that is!_

“Well, it’s more like an estate. The trust has been running it like a bed and breakfast, but we’ll be using one wing of it.” Adrien said shyly. “It’s the part of it that has been pretty much reserved for the family, so it’s no big deal.”

“Adrien, I hate to explain this to you.” Alya chuckled, “but not everyone owns an ‘estate,’ especially one that had multiple wings to the main house.”

“I know.” Adrien sighed, “it was grandfather’s house and he didn’t want to have his employees lose their jobs when he died, that’s why he set up part of the trust that takes care of it and his car collection for that specifically.”

“Not to sound rude Adrien, but how many people work at the estate?” Marinette asked.

He turned and smiled at her, “well, let’s just say that we’ll have plenty of chaperones. About a dozen people live on the property to take care of it, but another two dozen, give or take, travel there to work part time.”

“Whoa!” Nino eloquently commented. _My Dude is rich!_

Adrien POV

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been told the view isn’t so great at the moment though, at least the one towards land. The vineyard burned down last fall and hasn’t shown signs of recovery yet. They’ll probably have to replant the fields.”

“That sounds terrible!” Marinette whispered.

 _She speaks!_ Adrien thought, _she’s been awfully quiet. Hmm._

Alya swallowed, “you own a vineyard?” Nino looked shocked as well.

Adrien shook his head, hoping his friends didn’t get the wrong impression here.

“Not technically, I own the land. It’s been rented out to the neighbors who own a winery for the past three decades because their business was doing so well, they needed to expand and my grandfather came up with that deal when he was alive. However, that’s something that the trust is negotiating with them about since they can’t replant their fields quickly enough and the estates at the same time, I’m hoping that they don’t lose their business over this since it may be a few years until they have a decent sized harvest.”

Marinette looked sad, causing Adrien to think, _what’s the matter Princess? Am I too rich for you? Please say no._

“Are you okay Mari?” Adrien asked her.

She nodded, rubbing her eye momentarily, “yeah, I’m just a bit tired and I’ve been having some bad dreams lately that have fires in them, it’s really sad what’s left behind.”

“Oh?” _I’ve been having dreams like that too, but a red cloaked woman sings and brings the land back to life. Strange._

Before he could ask Marinette more about her dreams, Jose, the driver interrupted as he stopped the car and announced, “we have arrived at your photoshoot sir.”


	7. This is normally your job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> They arrive In Genoa to a classic limo waiting for them at the airport.  
> Adrien give his friends an idea of how rich he is (probably a billionaire or more).  
> They arrived at the photo shoot.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> (is slightly on the long side)  
> Everyone has jobs to do at the photo shoot.  
> Marinette gets to talk to Adrien as they get him dressed.  
> Oh, and who ordered that rosy blush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised that I know as an author that I know next to nothing about how photo shoots go and this is mostly from what I’ve gleaned from a cursory glance at what’s described online as to what may happen there and from what I’ve read about in other stories. I apologize if it's not realistic enough, but I tried to make the story interesting anyway. 
> 
> Thankfully while there are many photo shoots scheduled for this long story (probably over 30+ chapters still), I will not be covering what happens at each one in the story. There will be time jumps, eventually lol. This chapter helps us get an idea of what the characters are dealing with every other day and how they're settling into their new roles etc.

After exiting the limo, Alex escorted them into the studio, explaining that there will be two sets, a white screen and there will be a total of four outfits.

Alya as the photographer’s assistant, will begin by helping to set up the sets and assisting the photographer, a rather quiet man by most standards that rarely barks out orders as many do by the name of Blass.

Nino will set up his music equipment and get some background music going, then he’s expected to help finish helping out with setting up the sets if needed.

Marinette was assigned to the head dresser, Mr. Joel Maggio, as an assistant.

Mr. Laurence Keyes was introduced as the director and Adrien was reminded by Alex that technically he was Head director of at all of his shoots now. As such, it was Adrien’s responsibility, and thus Alex’s, to make sure that everything flowed properly as it was one of the conditions set by his father for this vacation.

Adrien made sure that everyone knew what their job was before he got ready. It seemed fast, but Adrien was quickly shuffled off to his dressing room to change into a robe, after which he was told to report to makeup.

…

After two hours in makeup and dealing with the hairdresser, Adrien was finally allowed to go back to his dressing room to get dressed for the first set, which was almost ready.

Walking into his dressing room, Adrien found Marinette arranging the four outfits that he’d be wearing at today’s shoot.

Adrien’s POV

Adrien grinned, since Marinette didn’t hear him enter, but after surprising her on the plane, he thought it might be a better idea to clear his throat and let her know that he was there.

“Adrien!” Marinette jumped and did a sort of silly dance that was totally adorable.

“Hey Mari, did Joel assign you to help me out?” He couldn’t help but smile.

“Huh?”

“You do know what a dresser’s job is, right Mari?” She couldn’t help but blush a little bit and nod. Seeing that she was nervous, he waved his hands, “hey, don’t worry about it, I can walk you through it, no problem. This is actually a good photoshoot to learn at since we’re surprisingly ahead of schedule.”

“Really? Joel had to go back to the warehouse to find the tie and shoes for the fourth outfit, he said it could be awhile, uh, is it okay if I take his place? I really don’t know what I’m doing yet.” Marinette uneasily replied.

“Of course! It’ll be great to put on your resume, if you need any help just ask.” Adrien smiled at her as he walked behind a divider and removed his robe. “Since we’re not in a rush, just pass me the pieces as ordered on the card.”

“Yeah, Joel told me h-how to d-do that.” Marinette stuttered.

Looking over the divider at an embarrassed Marinette, Adrien couldn’t help but grin a little. “Is everything okay Mari? You look nervous.” Then he chuckled before he added, “you don’t have any reason to be, I’m used to this.”

She barely managed to glance at him, she could only see his head over the divider anyway since she was so short. “Yeah, b-but I’m not used to it Adrien.”

Adrien replied easily, “hey, it’s okay. It’s just me.” He shrugged. “Would it be easier if we take down the divider?”

“WHAT!” She yelped. “No! I-I don’t n-need to s-see that, you I mean, like, l-like that!” Adrien snickered at her wild gestures.

Nino and Alya POV

They had both managed to be standing by Adrien’s dressing room when they heard Marinette…

“WHAT!” She yelped. “No! I-I don’t n-need to s-see that, you I mean, like, l-like that!”

Both Alya and Nino about died laughing as quietly as they could as they heard Adrien snicker through the door.

“We are so going to have to tease them about this.” Alya told her boyfriend.

“You know it Darlin!” Nino replied.

“Hey! You two!” Mr. Keyes, the director, called to them with a small smirk, fully aware of the situation, meaning how he’d seen Adrien glance at Marinette just so, how she’s new to the job and how Adrien would probably behave professionally, “don’t you two have sets to help set up?”

Alya and Nino self-consciously got back to their duties.

Adrien POV

“Hey.” Adrien calmly called out to Marinette and he saw her holding her hands to her face.

He decided to be blunt.

“Look, I’m not naked here.” He came out from behind the divider and gently grabbed her wrists, “I’m wearing simple low-cut boxer briefs actually. For a model, it’s quite conservative. As a fan of mine you probably know that I don’t model underwear, but I do model swimsuits and it’s not much different.”

 _Those can actually be a bit less modest than this._ Adrien thought. 

Marinette finally calmed herself down a bit and let him pull her hands away from her face. “It’s okay Marinette, I don’t mind helping you get used to the idea. If you’re going to make it in this business Mari, you’ve got to be able to handle seeing a little skin. So please, open your eyes.” He requested gently.

She opened her eyes and looked at his face as he released her wrists, then her eyes drifted down and back up quickly, “oh my gosh, we’re in a room alone and you’re only in your underwear!” She whisper shrieked then covered up her mouth embarrassed of what she just said.

_Feel free to look Princess!_

Adrien laughed, “yeah, I trust you Mari. Do you wanna check out the whole package?” He said with a wink and a small but adorable smirk as he took a step back as he turned around for her with his hands out and then struck a dramatic pose for her. “I REALLY don’t mind.”

Marinette POV

 _Oh, why does Adrien have to look so yummy!_ Marinette internally mourned.

 _Ok, think of Chat, yeah, that could work, oh my gosh that will not work!_ As a mental image of Chat Noir standing before her in Adrien’s place rushed through her mind. She blushed until her whole body turned red. _Why am I so cursed to be near such hot guys! Adrien is really good looking too!_

Not being able to take her eyes off of Adrien until he stopped and posed for her, Marinette whispered, “I’m going to die of embarrassment!” As she covered her eyes momentarily and then looked away.

 _Oh, what a wonderful way to go though!_ Her mind traitorously reminded her of all the fantasies that she’d had of Adrien when they were younger doing this exact same thing, him modeling for her… in something like that!

_No Marinette, you’re not going to fall for him again, blast it!_

Adrien laughed, “no, you’ll be fine Mari. Look, I’ll catch you if you faint okay?” He teased.

“That’s not helping.” She muttered as kept her eyes off of him.

Adrien patted her shoulder once before he stepped behind the divider again, “hey, we can work on it. Can you start handing me things?”

“S-sure. But, work on it? What do you mean?” She gasped as she finally removed her hands from her face and started to do her job as she handed him some socks.

_What are you planning?_

Adrien laughed as he ducked down to put on the socks, “Well, while you’re actually handling it a lot better than some of the interns, there’s a reason why father rarely lets them dress me. Most of them can’t stop themselves from ogling and some actually faint when they see their favorite models like this.” 

Then she hands him the slacks that he was going to model.

“That, that happens?” _Not that I can blame them._ She thinks.

He nods and tries to word this next bit carefully, “yep, look, you’re trying to avoid looking at me, which is good and respectful, but you’re still being a bit too dramatic about it. The key is to be subtle. Look at what you have to, be fast at your job and try not to react to what you see or when you touch your model.”

“T-touch?” _My model?! Oh, please don’t look at my face!_ Marinette prayed.

Adrien snickered, “yeah, it happens and it doesn’t mean anything. Just remember no more than necessary. Working in close proximity, you’re going to see me close up. Don’t worry, we’ll get you used to it.”

Adrien thought about it, “Well, actually, we may have to take drastic action considering who we’ll be working with tomorrow, although I must say, I love the blush, even if it’s not entirely professional.” He gave her a wink over his shoulder to show her that he was teasing.

“Hey, I never said that you were my favorite model!” Marinette defended as she handed Adrien the last of his base clothing.

Adrien moved the divider before he buttoned up his shirt.

 _If I didn’t know better, I’d think he was showing off!_ Marinette observed as he totally showed off his abs for her.

Adrien smirked, “oh? I am a super model Mari, there aren’t many guys that can rival my looks.”

“Oh yeah?” Mari challenged as she handed him his belt.

“Yeah.” He put the belt through the loops on his pants, “you know, usually this is your job.”

“What?”

“Putting the belt on your model.” He grinned at her as he left it unclasped. “you’re supposed to tuck in my shirt too, so I don’t wrinkle it too much when I do it.”

Marinette seethed as she got the feeling that she was being teased.

“Fine.” She spouted as she stood before him and quickly tucked in his shirt, but being careful enough to not wrinkle anything or touch him more than necessary. Then she buckled his belt for him.

Blushing brightly, she turned and handed him his vest.

“You’re doing great Mari.” Adrien told her with a slight blush of his own that he couldn’t help as he put on the vest. “That was very professional, I got these buttons, why don’t you get the tie? I hope you’re better at tying them than I am though.” He chuckled. “I can’t do anything but a basic knot.”

“I’ll come up with something.” She tossed the tie over his head, adjusted it and proceeded to tie it for him. Adrien blushed a little at how close she was, not that she noticed.

“So, if I’m not your favorite model?” He asked. “Who is? Or do you go for the scrawny gamer type guys.”

_Oh, you did not just ask what kind of guy I like, did you?_

Adrien’s POV

Marinette cleared her throat, “hey, there’s nothing bad about those scrawny gamer types, I’m just saying you’re not as perfect as you think you are.” She finished with the knot and tucked the tie into his vest. Then she bopped him on the nose, causing Adrien’s face to wrinkle a little at the somehow familiar gesture.

“Hey! I’m gorgeous!” Adrien argued.

“I’m just saying,” Marinette held up her hands and then turned away to get his jacket, “while I admit, you look good, you just don’t have the body of our mutual friend.”

“Huh?” Okay, now he was confused.

 _Now, who is she talking about?_ He wondered. _Our mutual friend?_

She rolled her eyes as she offered to help him put on his jacket, Adrien turned around and let her help him get it on as she said, “I’m talking about Chat Noir, silly. Now that’s a handsome cat!”

Nino POV

Alya and Nino were taking a break after finishing with the first set and they were now watching Adrien’s dressing room door, waiting for something to happen.

Alya was betting that Adrien would be coming out any minute calling for an ambulance because Marinette suffered from a massive heart attack.

Nino thought that Adrien would come out as oblivious as usual about how he affected their sweet fashion designer friend as Marinette would come out after him as a blushing stumbling mess.

They were both surprised to see Marinette open the door, chuckling as Adrien stumbled out with a deep blush on his cheeks. “H-hey guys!” He managed to say before he cleared his throat and composed himself.

“What’s the matter Agreste? Is it tough having Mari dress you up?” Alya teased and she was surprised to see Adrien flush a little more.

“N-no, she actually did really well for her first time.” Adrien managed.

 _Sure Dude._ Nino told himself.

Nino chuckled and Marinette rolled her eyes as she tried to ignore her own blush.

 _I bet you just had the most embarrassing but most fun time of your life Ladydude._ Nino tried not to let on that he knew. _If only you both knew who was helping who here. But then you’d never get through this._

Nino just shook his head and rolled his eyes, his friends were so blind.

“Adrien! To the set! One minute!” Laurence the director called out.

“Come on guys,” Adrien took a settling breath as he put his model face on. “Time to go to work.”

Adrien’s POV

“Dresser!” Blass, the photographer, called out after about ten minutes of Adrien moving from pose to pose for him on the first set then spending another ten at the white screen, turning towards Marinette he called out, “come here and loosen up Adrien’s look.”

 _This is going to be fun._ Adrien pursed his lips, trying to not think about what was about to happen.

“Um, Joel isn’t back from his run yet.” Marinette answered.

“You’re the assistant, you do it.” Blass answered unconcerned about who did it as his camera kept clicking away just as his memory card filled up as Marinette came over.

“You’ve got two minutes.” Blass told them as he went to get another memory card.

“Okay.” Marinette said meekly as she rushed over and whispered to Adrien. “So, should I loosen your tie?”

 _Please do._ He mentally purred.

Adrien stretched out his neck and then nodded, “yeah. Unbutton the top two buttons at least too, just do what you think is best. Maybe unbutton the vest?” He suggested.

Marinette nodded as she loosened his tie, unbuttoned his top three buttons and the vest. Then she stood back, took a quick look at Adrien, who gave her a shy smile as she came close again and adjusted his collar and then lightly tousled his hair.

“There.”

“As good as Chat Noir?” Adrien whispered.

Marinette chuckled as she teased him with a line inspired by one of her favorite movies, Sabrina, “no one is as good as Chat Noir, not even Chat Noir.”

Hardly anyone noticed them share a smile at her comment.

“Back to work everyone!” Laurence called out.

Alya’s POV

After finishing helping set up the second set, Blass told Alya to watch and to make a note of the angles he used.

This meant Alya got a front seat to the show of blushing Mari. She’d get composed until a new request was made. After loosening Adrien’s look, Mari had to return a minute later to take his jacket. The next time, she had to take the vest.

It was really funny when Blass suggested about five minutes later for Mari to take Adrien back to the dressing room and help him remove his shirt and tie.

Alya took pity on her friend and just gave her a thumbs up as they passed her and only mentally said, _“you go gurl!”_

They returned quickly and after a quick touch up by Angel with her makeup, Adrien spent another five minutes on the first set without his shirt.

Mr. Keyes, Laurence, called out, “Adrien, I think we’ve got it, you’re doing very well today, I would almost say that you’re inspired!” The older man shot Adrien a wink as he nodded in Marinette’s direction and Adrien just rolled his eyes at him. “Now go back and get dressed in the next outfit!”

Adrien nodded at the director and walked up to Mari who had been waiting to see if they needed her for anything else, not like they could undress Adrien further without lowering Gabriel’s usual standard, well, Adrien’s anyway.

“Come on Mari!” Adrien said happily as he grabbed Mari’s hand and pulled her along behind him.

“A-Adrien!” Mari managed to gasp, “I can walk on my own!”

Adrien laughed as he pulled her into his dressing room.

Nino had returned to Alya’s side for the moment and they both snickered at their friend’s antics.

“Dude, this is great.” Nino snickered.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Alya answered with her own chuckle. Knowing nothing would really happen in that dressing room, except for a lot of blushing.


	8. Between Sets is Where the Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Everyone has jobs to do at the photo shoot.  
> Marinette gets to talk to Adrien as they get him dressed.  
> Oh, and who ordered that rosy blush? 
> 
> This Chapter:  
> They’re at the photo shoot.  
> There are some jerks that need to be dealt with who were spreading rumors.  
> Adrien confesses some things, and Marinette and Adrien get to talk about their mutual friend.  
> Adrien can spell opportunity and well, so can Mari...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is like 2 chapters long (5100 words), it's a beast and I totally didn’t want to cut it up…  
> Eh, ain't it great when I'm late updating by a day? Still shooting for like one update a week for this fict, but it may be a little longer if the next chapter winds up being a monster like this one lol.

After finishing the shots for the second outfit and after a similar loosening of the look as the first outfit, Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand again and started to lead her back to his dressing room.

Behind them Mr. Keyes called out, “Adrien, you’ve got thirty minutes to take a break and get back out here for makeup with the third outfit, I want to adjust the second set.” Then the director turned around and called out to the crew, “start breaking down the first set! We’re done with it for today.”

“Do you want a snack or something Adrien?” Marinette sweetly asked.

Adrien POV

Adrien nodded and looked over at the snack table, “sure, they’ve got smoothies today, can you grab me one please? I need to grab a water bottle too, would you like one? I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty thirsty.” He nodded towards the back of the room, where around a corner the water bottles were being kept in a cooler by the entrance.

“Sure Adrien.” Marinette nodded at him as she left him, letting go of his hand, “I’ll meet you in your dressing room.” She said as she went to get the smoothies.

A runner and one of their lighting guys were walking past Adrien and the runner snickered as they both gave Marinette’s backside a look that made Adrien uncomfortable.

Adrien couldn’t help but think, _keep you head out of the gutter guys and show Mari some respect._

Adrien cleared his throat and eyed the two men, who looked slightly sheepish and then turned away, walking quickly towards the entrance, probably to get some water bottles of their own.

Adrien nodded and glanced back at Mari before he went to get their water, only to hear the runner snicker again as he and the lighting guy rounded the corner. Not wanting to confront them if he could help it, Adrien had hoped they’d just get their water bottles and move on. Instead, he got an unwelcome dose of gossip instead before he turned the corner.

“Can you believe Agreste brought his girlfriend? To DRESS him?” The runner asked his friend in a loud whisper.

The lighting guy answered, “oh yeah, that girl is HOT! I overheard RNR and JJ mention that they’re looking forward to seeing her and boy, I can’t blame them!” He gave out a small wolf whistle.

“Take a look at this! Man, Agreste is lucky to have such a sweet…”

Adrien then turned the corner and loudly interrupted the two men as they gawked at a picture on one of their cell phones, “excuse me, but I will not have you gossiping about myself or Miss Dupain-Cheng. That is a breach of your contract if you had bothered to read it. Please turn in your ID’s and that phone over to security and leave.”

Alex had appeared by Adrien’s side, having made himself scarce earlier, which was a mark of a good assistant, to only be there when needed that is.

“Alex, please call security and make sure that this is handled.” Adrien told him and then quickly walked over to the cooler and pulled out two bottles of water of his own and then turned to leave as he ignored the protests of the two men.

“Yes, SIR.” Alex had already pulled out his tablet and two security guards arrived out of thin air, one of them taking the gossip’s phone and handed it to Adrien, who found what looked like a few suggestive photos taken of him and Marinette, especially of Marinette as she had been loosening his look earlier or as she was bending over and tying his shoes.

Adrien was livid.

It was obvious that the young man was holding back as he scowled at the offenders with a look that would not appear on any magazine. They cowered before his ‘you don’t mess with an Ageste’ look that apparently, he had learned or inherited from his father.

Security started to escort the now blubbering gossipers away.

“Oh,” Adrien called after them after taking a not so calming breath, causing the security officers to pause with the offenders so that they could listen, “and if you have mentioned or shown anything to the press, you will regret it. Our lawyers will contact you about this as these pictures are a breach of contract, but if it has or goes further, it will cost you even more than your paycheck. Alex, please make sure that they are prosecuted for this and that their names are reported to the proper authorities.”

“Yes, SIR.” Alex proudly answered as Adrien handed over the phone and then spun around and walked quickly to his dressing room.

Nino POV

_Alright my Man!_ Nino mentally cheered on his friend as he watched Adrien rush off to his dressing room, looking quite upset. He had seen the last part of what happened and could only guess what was on that phone.

_Dude, I wonder what he’s going to tell Mari?_

Adrien POV

Adrien stopped at his dressing room door and took another calming breath.

_I’ve got to tell Marinette._ The thought echoed in his mind.

_Well, Mari is doing great already, and Plagg is going to tease me to death tonight since she thinks that Chat Noir looks better than I do, maybe I shouldn’t tell her what happened._

_Thankfully we’ve got time for a short break, maybe I can hide it so we can focus on work and I can tell her later? Unfortunately, she should hear it from me._

He took a deep breath and then opened the door to his dressing room and grinned as he saw Marinette standing there with her back to him, arranging the next outfit with their smoothies sitting on the side table by the small loveseat.

“You can relax Mari, we’ve got time for a short break.” Adrien smirked slightly as he continued, “then you can help me get out of these pants.” He wagged his eyebrows at her and she groaned.

_It’s so fun being a model sometimes, especially when I get to say things like that!_ Adrien thought.

_Please don’t notice how embarrassed and worried I am,_ he internally begged as he tried to plaster on a smile for her _, I’ll tell you what happened later Mari, really._

Adrien couldn’t bring himself to look in Marinette’s eyes. He felt terrible about just looking at those photos and even worse that it had happened on his watch.

Marinette quickly came and stood beside him as he put down the two water bottles next to the smoothies. She nudged him with her elbow as she teased back, “you’re just jealous that I said that Chat was hotter than you. That doesn’t mean that you have to try to act like him Adrien, I’m sure that there’s some girl out there that would happily fall for the great Adrien Agreste.”

Adrien chuckled, “Ha ha, but what if I’ve already fallen foryouher? I mean, uhh? What?”

_Can have a chance of winning her heart against competition like, myself?_

_What am I saying?!_

Mari POV

_What is he saying?!_ Marinette wondered.

“Are you implying something?” She asked him with a raised eyebrow as she picked up and sipped her smoothie, watching him out of the corner of her eye as she sat down on the couch.

_Adrien looks nervous, did something happen?_ She thought as she watched her friend _. Why is he bothering to put his robe back on? He’s still wearing the pants from the last outfit and he’s already shown that he doesn’t care about me seeing him… like, like that, but, oh no, he’s not looking at me!_

Her mind raced with a million reasons for this, but she really didn’t expect to have the following conversation with Adrien.

Adrien suddenly looked more than a little flustered, “well, I um, I mean,” he took a breath, “look, Marinette I have something that I need to tell you, but I think that we may want to revisit it later than deal with it right now.”

Adrien nervously told her, “I mean, first, what I want to ask is that if you had a choice, um, if you were that girl,” he swallowed, “do you think that I might have a chance against the cat?”

_What? I get over you and you ask me this now?_ She felt her eyebrows rise until they were hidden by her bangs as she watched the nervous supermodel glance at her sheepishly, as if admitting an embarrassing secret.

Adrien cleared his throat, “this is all theoretical after all. I mean, everyone either loves Ladybug or Chat Noir and I’d imagine that Chat Noir would be my greatest competition when it came to the heart of a beautiful girl like you, um, I just wondered if I could ever hope to be first place in your, I mean in a girl’s eyes with competition like that?”

Marinette’s eyes bugged out as she blinked.

She cleared her throat, “A-Adrien, are you… are you trying to ask me out?”

“Uhhh…”

Alya POV

“So, do you think that they’ll be making out by the end of the day?” Alya asked her boyfriend as they took a quick break. Nino looked a little disturbed at the suggestion, but she ignored it.

_I totally ship it!_ She cheered.

“Uh, uh. My Dude is not that smooth.” Nino finally replied as he got up to help carry the other end of a bench that they were helping to load from the first set in the truck.

Alya snickered, “you’re probably right!”

Adrien POV

_Abort! Abort! Abort!_ The alarms in his mind went off.

“Uhhh… do you want me to? To flirt with you or I guess to ask you out I mean?” Adrien asked Marinette as he thought, _I have so messed this up!_

Adrien cleared his throat as he looked at his shocked friend. “Marinette?”

Marinette shook her head and held out her hand, “wait… just give me a moment.”

Adrien nodded and swallowed the rest of his water and then gulped down the rest of his smoothie as Marinette finished her own with a very thoughtful look on her face. He tossed the bottle and cup into the trash across the room without getting up as he waited patiently, his heart pounding on the inside.

_She’s so beautiful, I really hope she’ll give me a chance against myself._

He sighed.

_She’s just SO beautiful. I wonder what is she’s thinking?_

Marinette POV

_WHAT IS HE THINKING???_ Marinette mentally screamed as she did her best to look composed on the outside as she tried to remember to breathe.

Then she remembered, _he was going to ask some other girl on this trip too, what happened to her?_

“Adrien,” he nodded and turned towards her, giving her his full attention, she couldn’t look him in the eye though and instead tapped her smoothie cup with her fingers. “When we started planning this trip, you had your heart set on another girl. You really haven’t mentioned her for some reason since and now you’re asking me if I want you to, um, I’m really not sure what you’re asking of me to be honest.”

Adrien POV

_I just opened Pandora’s box, didn’t I?_ Adrien asked himself.

He cleared his throat, _maybe I should just be honest or at least try to be? I can’t say that I fell for her as Chat Noir, can I? Or that I told some friends that I was dating a girl that looks like you just to get them off of my back?_

He sighed, “well, all of this is kind of related. Look something happened outside just now, but before I get to it, I should tell you about my old crush.”

“Your old crush?” Marinette looked at him in confusion.

_This is going to be painful._

“Ah, yes. She… she’s a wonderful girl, I would say that she’s magical even, but ah, she wasn’t interested in me, so I’ve been trying to move on.” Adrien leaned back on the couch beside her, not knowing what to say, so he decided to just tell her what he could. “This is a bit embarrassing, but, she ah, she’s kind of like you Marinette. I was crushing on her for years. She’s adorably short, beautiful, a smile like an angel’s and has gorgeous blue-bell eyes and midnight blue hair, kind of like yours. She’s strong, kind, courageous and very stubborn.” He then took a breath, “she has a lot in common with you actually. I guess what I’m saying is that you’re kind of my type Marinette.”

Marinette blushed and looked at her feet. “What are you trying to say Adrien?”

“There’s more to it. Let me tell you the rest, please.” She nodded and he went on.

“You see, I have two male model friends that I sometimes work with. They’re RNR and JJ, you’ve heard of them right?”

“Roberto Neal Robbins and Jace Jalon? You work with Jalon? Really?” She looked at him incredulously. “Isn’t he kind of a ladies’ man?”

Adrien nodded, “yeah, he’s pretty bad in that department. I’ve never heard of him using a girl, it’s usually the other way around and the tabloids really have a habit of blowing it out of proportion. He has a new girlfriend almost every week, not every day. He’s afraid of commitment I think, but he’s an excellent model and despite his reputation, he’s a good guy. RNR is kind of like me and has a similar background, except that he has both parents and they only have him do about a third of the modeling that I do for my father, for their own brand I mean. He contracts out sometimes, like he’ll be doing this week for the Gabriel line, but he’s a good guy too.”

Marinette nodded like she was following along. “Anyhow, the last time that I saw them they managed to get me to describe my crush and they kind of were under the impression that we were secretly dating.” Adrien looked at her, kind of embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck, “and I think that they may think that you’re her.”

“What?” She looked at him incredulously.

“They’ll probably think that you’re her since I’ve never told anyone her name, it’s kind of painful to talk about her.”

_The less we talk about Ladybug, the better._

Marinette nodded like she understood, “so I haven’t told them you’re not her and well, what happened outside earlier is related.” Adrien made sure he looked at her as he went on, “I caught two of the guys on set making inappropriate comments about us being together and talking about… stuff. They had also had taken some pictures that could be taken out of context.”

“What do you mean?” She looked at him anxiously.

“There were a few of you helping to loosen my look…”

“That’s my job.”

“I know, I… I just saw the photos and it looked like you and I were, oh Mari, are you going to make me say it?”

Marinette grinned, “I’m enjoying your blush Adrien, go on.”

Adrien glanced at the mirror nearby and yep, he was blushing furiously.

“Ugh, it made it look like…” he cleared his throat, “like when you were undressing me, it was like, the photos made it look like we’re more than just friends? Ugh, like we were practically married!” Adrien huffed.

“And that bothers you?” Marinette clarified.

“Well, yeah, because we’re not going out, notthatthatwouldbeabadthing,” he quickly inserted and she looked confused, having not caught all of that. “What bothered me is that they uh, also got a few good pictures of your umm…” Adrien waved at her lower half, “you know.”

Marinette snickered as she tossed her smoothie cup, “no I don’t know. Use your words Adrien.”

“Alright,” he broke protocol and ran his fingers through his very gelled up hair. “Aww, man!” He exclaimed as he looked at his hand as if it had personally offended him.

“It’s fine Adrien, they were going to have to redo your hair anyway, you have to wear a t-shirt under the next outfit.” She picked up a few nearby tissues and started to wipe the hair gunk off of his hand for him.

Adrien rolled his eyes, “I know that Mari, it’s just frustrating.” He took a deep breath, “anyway, I had those jerks that took pictures of your, uh, behind, hauled out of here by security and we’ve confiscated the phone that the photos were on and they will have to face the penalties outlined in their contracts, for taking unauthorized photos and anything else Alex can stick them with, but I don’t know if they sent them anywhere, Alex should be looking into it.”

Marinette smiled at him, _why is she smiling?_

“It sounds like you have it handled, sooooo… what’s the problem?” She asked him with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

Adrien rolled his eyes, “I can’t believe that I have to explain this, they were gossiping about us Marinette, and in this line of work, that will get out, in a sense it has gotten out. It will likely be in the tabloids that we’re secretly going out at the very least to the extreme that you’re,” he cleared his throat, “that you might be carrying our love child! We’re friends and only seventeen for crying out loud!”

“You’re almost eighteen.”

“In a few months, but still, RNR and JJ will be teasing us about, well, us, whether it’s true or not.” Adrien took a deep breath and exhaled, “just because you might be able to pass as my old crush, which makes it seem…” he gulped, “real.”

Marinette grinned but bit her lip a little, and that was distracting for Adrien all on its own, “I can handle a bit of teasing Adrien.” She told him primly, “and we all know that the tabloids will tell their tales, is this a problem for you? I mean, uh, are you embarrassed of me?”

Adrien was far too quick to answer vehemently, “NO! Of course not.”

“Well then, why don’t we plan on how we’re going to handle your friends. We have options. I mean Alex asked me to be your plus one to several of the events this month, I was expecting the tabloids to say something about that eventually.”

Adrien gave her a look. “You… you were expecting all of this?”

“Well, maybe not the part about carrying our non-existent love child, but hey, I’m flexible.” She then she laughed at the look on Adrien’s frozen face. “I’m kidding!”

Adrien snorted and finally laughed too, “that was great timing there you know!”

“Oh my gosh! We’re going to have to tell Alya and Nino about that one later, pfft!” Marinette almost snorted as Adrien clapped her on the back.

There was a knock on the door and someone called out, “twelve minutes Mr. Agreste!”

“Okay, thanks!” Adrien called back as he stood up and then offered his hand to Marinette, “well, we can talk more while we get me ready, so would you like to de-pants me or shall I?” He wagged his eyebrows at her and Marinette slugged his arm lightly, causing them both to laugh.

Alya POV

Thankfully they had a break and several of the other employees had gathered around the snack table. Nino of course was by Alya’s side, he was steeping another one of those homemade tea bags he’d brought along, he looked a little off but seemed fine otherwise.

_I hope he’s okay. Alya worried over her boyfriend,_ but she was quickly diverted from the thought as she heard the office, or set, gossip.

Alya leaned over to Nino and asked, “can you believe this?”

Nino snorted, “no, Adrien’s not that smooth Dude. Besides, he’d never do anything to hurt Mari or his public image. Don’t want to upset Daddy and all.”

Alya smirked, “but in this business isn’t any press good press? It’s like free advertising sweetheart.” She snickered, “I bet if it was real even Mr. Agreste would approve, this is Marinette after all, but it’s kind of funny that someone thought to put those two together even if it’s just a rumor, am I right?”

Nino coughed, “Totally. After all the work you’ve done to set them up.” Alya grinned at him as he went on, “I can hardly believe that Adrien had those security dudes escort those jerks away, I would have totally thought that he would have decked them and shown them the door himself.”

_I could totally see that happening sweetheart._

“He should have just told me.” Alya pushed up her sleeves, readying for a fight. “I would have made it quick and easy.”

“Don’t I know it Love! But, I don’t think that Marinette would’ve appreciated you becoming a murderer on her behalf.” Nino grinned at her. “But I bet she’d appreciate the thought.”

_I know she would. Of course, Ladybug could have dealt with them herself if she had wanted to, or if she had known about it, but I’m always here to help out my friend._

Adrien POV

“You’re doing great Marinette!” Adrien encouraged, it had taken her a couple of minutes to be talked through the proper way to help him get his belt and pants off as if they were at a show and now she was handing him things again for the third outfit, letting him take over for the most part.

Although Adrien noticed that something was bothering Marinette as she passed him things. “Hey, what’s wrong Mari?”

Marinette bit her lip and boy was THAT attractive! “Well, I’ve been kind of skirting the topic, but Joel is going to be here soon and we won’t be able to talk in private.”

Adrien nodded, “okay, what should we talk about?”

_What’s wrong Princess?_ He wondered.

“Well, Chat told me that you were friends…”

Adrien nodded, “well yeah.”

“What has he told you about… us?”

_Tread lightly here Agreste._ Adrien told himself.

“Well, he said that you’re friends too and that he liked spending time with you, which is understandable, you’re amazing, you know that right Marinette?”

Marinette blushed a little at that as she handed Adrien the next piece. “Thank you for the compliment, but umm, what I’m getting at is uh, well, we were hanging out a lot before we left and well, he helped me a lot with getting over that guy.”

Adrien looked at her kindly as he said, “the guy that broke your heart?”

She nodded, “yeah, I had a horrible and unrequited crush on the guy, I kind of broke my own heart over him,” she waved her hand dismissively. “It really wasn’t his fault.”

“But you were hurt, weren’t you?”

She looked away as if preparing the next piece as she sighed, “not by him, never by him.”

“If he was your friend, he should have noticed Marinette.” Adrien said as Marinette coughed and almost choked.

“Let’s just say this guy isn’t very observant.” Marinette admitted as she shook her head, “I don’t want to talk about him right now.”

“Alright.”

Marinette turned around and gave him a grin as she threw his tie over his head and proceeded to tie it. “I wanted to talk about Chat Noir.”

Adrien tried to swallow his surprise, “umm, okay.”

Marinette looked embarrassed as she asked, “has he, well, this is kind of related to what we talked about earlier, but has he implied that he wants us to get together or something?”

“Are you asking if Chat Noir wants to play matchmaker… between us?” Adrien looked a little shocked.

_Why didn’t I think of that?_

Marinette POV

“Don’t look so surprised, we were getting close before we left and he kind of just… put me on hold? Or maybe said no or later, maybe? It’s hard to tell.” Marinette finally admitted to Adrien who still looked a little shocked. “The thing is, we’ve been emailing each other and he kind of implied that umm… that he wanted me to go out with you?”

_Please don’t take this wrong Adrien!_ Marinette thought. _Is there a way to take it wrong? I kind of still like him, I can’t help it! But I like Chat too!_

Adrien looked thoughtful as Marinette adjusted his look, like straightening his collar and such.

“It’s just,” Marinette paused for a moment before continuing and finally allowing herself to say this, “I like Chat and I like you too Adrien, I don’t know if I’m ready for a real relationship yet, but I got the feeling that Chat wanted me to, umm, let’s just say to give you a chance? Not that you’re offering, and I wonder if it’s because you have so much to offer a girl, that you could provide for a girl more and be there for her, well, maybe more than he can during the day, but he, he doesn’t seem to think he has much to offer a girl.” She knew she sounded uncertain as she rambled, and she knew that she was.

Adrien swallowed. “Chat did say that he cared about you Marinette, but I’ve got to admit, that I do too.” He lifted her chin with one finger and looked into her eyes. “I think it’s safe to say that we both like you and if anything, I’d think that he has more to offer you, but you’re not a prize to be won, Princess.” Adrien winked at her mischievously.

“He told you!”

Adrien grinned, “yep. Do you mind if I use it too?”

Marinette blushed, “if you do, everyone is going to think that we’re really going out, Alex already has us practically fake dating during this vacation!”

Adrien shrugged thoughtfully, “you know, since you’re still deciding who or what you want, which I don’t mind and I’m sure that Chat doesn’t either, why don’t we try that out?”

“Try what out?” Marinette asked him suspiciously.

_You’re really not proposing what I think you are!_

“Fake dating, like you said the tabloids will be printing stuff up anyway and if we appear to be a couple publicly, we’ll have more control of what gets printed because we can put on our own show, give a few interviews and frankly, it would be a good excuse to get people that make passes at us off of our backs because we’ll have each other. Plus, I’ll have more of an excuse to be defensive of you that way too.” Adrien gave her a hopeful and genuine smile.

“But, but what about Chat?”

“Are you a couple? I mean, you were kind of seeing Luka before we left too huh?”

_Time to be honest now Ladybug._ Marinette told herself.

Marinette waved that idea off, “we were just fake dating. I honestly like Chat more than Luka.”

“He’s a better kisser huh?” Adrien teased.

“Adrien!” She exclaimed, “and here I thought that you were proposing that we should fake date!”

His face turned soft and serious as he slowly blinked at her, “I’d like that, since you’re not ready to be in a real relationship and I’d be new to being in one myself, we can practice together.”

“What would it involve?” Marinette asked warily, _will we be ah_ … swallow… _be kissing?_

“Well, we can try to just look like a couple at first I suppose.” Adrien shrugged, “and I’ll get to spoil you a little of course.” Then he gave her a wink.

“For practice?” She asked.

_Why am I doubting that?_

“We can call it that, and when Chat Noir passes through town, you can date him too, I won’t mind since you’ll have to keep his secret too.” He told her earnestly. “That way you can decide who you want to be with when you’re ready, Princess.” He almost sounded sheepish as he brushed the back of his neck nervously.

“Does that include you Mr. ‘I’m just a friend’ model man?” Marinette swallowed, as she looked away from him, “you’re making it sound like you’re genuinely interested in me, again.”

Adrien sighed as he drew closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a squeeze, “maybe I am. Is that so hard to believe?” He took a breath and rested his cheek against the top of her head before whispering as he hugged her, “I want to get to know you better Marinette, as more than a friend, and if it means just being allowed to practice dating with you to do it, I’m more than willing.”

Marinette leaned back, looking at him with sparkling eyes as she found him returning her gaze with a soft smile. “Will you be my practice girlfriend Mari?” Adrien asked.

Marinette smiled, almost shaking her head no, “what about Chat… and your father?”

Adrien POV

_Well, it’s nice to know that she doesn’t seem to like dating two guys, but that’s not really a problem here._ He told himself. _Not that she knows that._

“As I’ve said, I don’t mind if you date us both.” Adrien shrugged one shoulder, “as for my father, I think that I can talk him into accepting us, although I may have to tell him we’re just practicing while we’re on vacation, less distractions and all, to see if we might have something there. It’ll be pretty innocent I’m guessing?”

Marinette blushed and nodded a yes to that, so Adrien continued, “he does want me to make more of my own decisions in life and if I look like I’m in a relationship with you, there will be less speculation if we’re secretly together or if I’m dating someone else.”

“Really? You-you think that will work?”

Adrien nodded. “Of course, any other concerns Mari?”

Someone knocked on his dressing room door, “Adrien, you’re needed in makeup!”

“I’ll be there in a couple of minutes,” Adrien called over his shoulder.

Marinette shook her head, “no.”

“No?”

She smiled warmly at him and Adrien’s heart almost beat its way out of his chest at the look that she gave him, “no, I don’t think I have any other major concerns. We can figure out the details later.” She clarified as she graced him with a grin and he shot one right back at her.

_Oh Wow! We're really doing this! I'll be dating Mari!_

“Well, I do have one major concern.” She held up her finger and pointed outside the door, “well, maybe two.”

Adrien nodded as he rubbed her arm to comfort her, “I think I know where you’re going with that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Adrien then pulled her close and gently hugged her, pleased to find that her hugs were just as magical as when he was transformed, “I think that we should just take it slow and let Alya and Nino figure it out for themselves.”


	9. After the First Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> They’re at the photoshoot.  
> There are some jerks that Adrien dealt with at the photoshoot, they had been spreading rumors.  
> Adrien confesses something, and Marinette and Adrien get to talk about their mutual friend.  
> Adrien can spell opportunity, and well, so can Mari…
> 
> This Chapter:  
> They finish up at the photoshoot.  
> Adrien schedules a call with his father and gets a nice surprise.  
> Once everyone is done, Adrien and his friends are driven to a café.  
> Adrien takes Mari’s hand where the paparazzi can see it.  
> A touch of the background plot appears when they see the burned down vineyard surrounding Adrien’s family estate, known as “Le Colline Verdi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghh another long one! 4200+ words. 
> 
> I just couldn't help it.
> 
> Also, sorry about all the POV changes, wasn't planning on having anyone but the miraculous holders originally, but I think this works... It's nice to see what the other characters think from time to time lol.

Joel Maggio, the head dresser, and Marinette followed Adrien back to Adrien’s dressing room once the photoshoot was over.

Joel then sent Marinette off to deliver the outfits back to the wardrobe truck and he decides to have a discussion with Adrien…

Adrien POV

“So.” Joel smirked at the younger man, “is there something that you need to tell me young man?”

Adrien wasn’t surprised at the question or the look he’d been given from Joel after he squeezed Marinette’s hand goodbye as she left. Joel Maggio had worked with Adrien off and on for years and he probably knew him better than his own father at this point.

Adrien blushed behind his divider as he put on his robe. “Umm, not really?”

“Adrien, I’m not blind and I’m not judging, its good to see that you’ve found someone, I was beginning to worry your father had forbidden you from dating or something.” He teased.

Adrien choked, but just for a moment, “I-I, haven’t told him about her yet.”

Joel grinned, “well, I don’t see anything that your father would object to. If you love her, fight for her and of course, take it slow. It’s obvious that she likes you too.”

“It-It is?” Adrien sounded shocked. _I was hoping.._. He thought.

“Well, most girls get THAT look around you to be honest, but she reins it in, which is a good thing. She doesn’t seem completely infatuated. You haven’t totally won her over, which means that you have to keep working on wooing her. The relationship is new, yes?”

Adrien blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck and nodded in the affirmative, “we’ve been friends for years, but she’s just… I just realized how wonderful she is and well… we’re just getting started, I mean that I-I hope it’ll become something more, someday.”

Joel laughed, “say nothing more, ah, young love.” Joel finished gathering the accessories, “I’ll go and make sure that your girlfriend hasn’t gotten lost, take your shower young man and get ready to go, pretty soon the word will get out about you two young lovers.” Adrien coughed at that comment and Joel chuckled, “just be thankful that it’ll get out here rather than in Paris otherwise you’d HAVE to get you both bodyguards until the news grows old.”

“I hope it never grows old for me.” Adrien beamed at the older man.

Joel nodded, “just be sure that you tell those closest to you first, you celebrities seem to forget that.” He teased. “Have you told Chloe?”

Adrien swallowed, “we’re trying to keep it quiet for now.”

Joel laughed, “yeah, that’s a good one!” He opened the door, “I’ll see you at your next shoot Adrien!”

“Bye Joel!” Adrien called out and shook his head as Joel left and then he pulled out his phone to text Nathalie about talking to his father about everything, more or less.

Plagg quickly came out of hiding snorting, “Chat Noir is hotter that you!”

“Oh, Plagg, drop it already!” Adrien rolled his eyes as he typed out a request to have a phone call with this father.

Then he sent a quick text to Chloe, aka Queen Bee, that he was now happily officially dating Marinette. She returned a quick reply.

Chloe : Saw that coming a kilometer away

Chloe : Congrats I guess

Adrien : Thanks! :3

Alya POV

“Nino! Did you see Marinette?!”

Nino had seen Marinette rush across the set as she went to put away the outfits, “yeah, she… seemed to be in a hurry.”

 _Well, duh!_ Alya thought.

“Looks like your boy has more moves than you thought. I bet they’ll be kissing by the time we arrive at the estate tonight.” Alya proclaimed.

Nino chuckled, “tell you what, if they do, you get to pick what we do for our first date night alone together.”

“And if they don’t?” She raised her eyebrow at him, “then you get to choose? Although I know that we’d just wind up cuddling and making out while watching a movie somewhere.”

“Hey, don’t knock the classics!” Nino objected as he kissed her on the cheek, “I can’t think of a better way to spend the evening.”

Plagg’s POV

“Wow, that was fast.” Adrien commented as he stared at the response from Nathalie, his father was actually available for a ten-minute phone call in twenty minutes.

Plagg looked over his shoulder, having read the missive, “that’s just enough time for you to get cleaned up lover boy.”

“Plagg! Marinette and I aren’t, we haven’t, uh? Well, I hope, I mean… uh.”

Plagg raised his eyebrow at him, “kid get a hold of yourself, I wasn’t going there.”

Adrien sighed in relief, but then Plagg went on, “what I’m saying is that doesn’t mean that you haven’t thought about it. I know you’re into that disgusting human kissing ritual thing, just, take it slow with her okay kid? She’s still getting over that guy.”

“She said that Chat had helped her with that.” Adrien objected with one of his signature pouts.

“Yeah, but you’re Chat and if you’re not careful, you’ll confuse the girl and wind up in a heap of trouble, especially once she figures you out.”

Adrien looked thoughtful, “I don’t want to confuse her, I just want to be with her and for her to love all of me.”

Plagg rolled his eyes, _All I know is that when you figure out that you were the one that broke her heart in the first place or that she was the one that broke your heart, things could get messy._ Plagg sarcastically thought. _If you don’t so this right, this relationship is doomed, where’s Tikki when I need her?_ Plagg mentally groaned.

“Look, just remember, if you keep kissing her on both sides of the mask, she’ll probably figure you out! The miraculous glamor does confuse your scent a bit but not so much how you, ugh! Don’t make me say it!”

Adrien looked at his kwami with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Fine! How you taste or how you kiss. I’m told that everyone has their own signature with that disgusting habit. Belch!”

Adrien beamed, happy that he’d embarrassed his kwami. “Hey! I’m not worried about her figuring me out Plagg.” Adrien looked thoughtful as he headed towards his dressing room shower, “once I know that she likes both sides of me, and I mean really likes me, like umm… well, I just don’t think that I’d want to keep hiding my identity from her anyway.”

Plagg rolled his eyes, “Look, I warned you kid. That’s all that I’m going to say. Now where’s my camembert? I’m starving over here!”

Sabine POV

“Maman?” Marinette’s voice was loud and clear over the phone.

“Yes, dear?” Sabine grinned, happy to hear that her daughter sounded so happy.

 _Oh dear, do you have some news that we were expecting?_ Sabine happily thought.

“Is papa available? I’d like to tell you both, I-I have some news.” Her daughter said nervously.

_YES!_

Sabine chuckled and answered eagerly, “your papa is finishing closing up, so you can tell me and I’ll pass it on. So, are you calling to tell me about how your Adrien has finally come to his senses and asked you out?”

“Maman!” She could practically hear her daughter’s blush, “He, well, we… we’ve agreed to start practice dating… with, with each other.”

“Oh, REALLY.” Sabine teased, “you know that there really isn’t such a thing dear.”

“Well, we’re trying that since… since I don’t know if I want to be with him or umm…”

_Oh, dear, she still hasn’t figured him out yet. I wonder how their first kiss as civilians will go?_

“With Chat?” Sabine suggested for her and then chuckled knowingly. “You’re going to date both?”

“Well, sort of?” Marinette hesitated, “are you disappointed in me Maman?”

“Never dear.”

_You’re the heroine of Paris, finally out and about on your own with the boy that you love, not that you know that, ah, but it’s not my place to tell you._

Marinette could hear her mother’s humorous tone of voice. “Besides, I don’t see how you could go wrong with either of them dear.” Then she chuckled again.

“You’re, you’re really not upset?” Marinette asked in surprise.

“Of course, not dear. I’ll tell your father he owes me a night out.”

“Maman! You didn’t bet that I’d be dating Adrien, did you?”

“Oh, sweetheart, I didn’t. It’s just… with you out of town, we can head out whenever we want to.”

_I only bet that you’d be dating both sides of him. Not that I can tell you that dear._

“Uh-Huh. Sure Maman. I’ll call you again in a few days, I just wanted to let you know that we’re seeing each other now, there’s no telling when the paparazzi will catch on and Adrien and I might be in the papers soon anyway.”

“Oh?” _That was fast._

Marinette tried to explain quickly, “well, someone caught a few pictures of us at the shoot today and uh, they seemed a little suggestive? Adrien tried to stop them from getting out...”

“But there’s no guarantee about that and people will say what they will say.” Sabine offered.

“Yeah.”

“If anyone asks, I’ll just say that Adrien finally wizened up sweetheart.” Sabine chuckled.

_Took him long enough, that dear boy._

Marinette sighed, “okay, thanks for understanding Maman.”

“No problem dear, go and give my future son in law a kiss for me.” Sabine happily sang.

“Maman!”

Adrien POV

Adrien had about three more minutes until Nathalie called to put him on hold until his father was available. Just enough time to finish getting dried and dressed after his shower.

Someone knocked at the door, “come in!” Adrien called as he dried his hair with a fresh towel.

Marinette backed into the room, closed the door and turned around, “A-Adrien!”

 _She’s so adorable._ He thought as she promptly blushed at the sight of him shirtless, he’d already put on his slacks after all, and then she turned around to give him some privacy.

Adrien grabbed some hair gel from off the counter and ran his hand through his hair, regaining his usual coif.

“I-I’m sorry!” She finally sputtered.

Adrien tossed the towel that was around his shoulders into the hamper, before he touched her shoulder, indicating that it was okay to turn around. “Hey, Marinette, it’s okay, I said that it was okay to come in.” Then he went and picked up his button up dress shirt and started to put it on.

Marinette blushed as she turned around, “well, I didn’t think that I’d be walking in on you getting dressed.”

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head at her, “you’re working as a dresser Mari, this is nothing.”

She nodded, “I know.” She came up and started to help him button up. “I guess that I’m still getting used to it.”

Adrien cleared his throat, “you’re not on the clock right now though.” He gently took her hands after she finished buttoning him up and straightening his collar for him.

“I know, this, I mean umm, us, is new.” She blushed a little as her eyes met his own.

 _Wow_.

He kissed the back of each of her hands, “I know, its new for me too. I do have to warn you though,” he whispered, “Nathalie is going to call any minute, and I need to tell my father about today and… about… about us.”

They both swallowed and blushed. “What are you going to tell him?” Marinette asked sweetly as he hugged her sweetly.

It was at that moment that his phone rang.

“Why don’t you stick around to find out?” He whispered as he tucked in his shirt and then went and picked up his phone.

Gabriel Agreste’s POV

Steeling himself, Gabriel knew how important it was for him to hide his growing illness from his son. He was surprised that not having Nooroo by his side was already affecting him so. He felt nauseated and was tired faster than usual. Still, even though they had reduced his workload, he had insisted that he should work while he could, to keep rumors that he was ill out of the press.

Nathalie was a godsend. Even though she was still healing herself, she still had more energy than he did, despite the broken arm. She helped keep Gabriel in good spirits and on schedule, just seven more weeks until Nooroo passed on his message to the young heroes and they’d know whether or not they’d acquiesce to his terms.

Although he could have spoken with Adrien immediately, Gabriel decided to make his son wait a bit, even though he was trying to be a better man, he still liked to be in control of the situation and he was still reeling from allowing Adrien to essentially guide his own destiny and career. Being without his miraculous and dealing with the burden of others feelings was freeing in a way, he almost felt like his old self at times, at others, he was merely disoriented mentally.

Gabriel knew that he was proud of his son, whether or not he told the boy, as he had taken on a great workload this month instead of just playing like so many of the other wealthy young men that he knew of would have done, had they gotten the chance. Gabriel knew Adrien probably didn’t need to work since his trust fund had him set for life, but he was pleased to know that Adrien volunteered to work instead. Adrien even came up with the cross promotion of that international dancing club and their new line that he would be working on shortly. It would do well for their country dancing and swing dancing nights, and provide extra airtime for Adrien and their line, making them more in touch with the masses as it were.

Gabriel was daydreaming about how well his son would take to his upcoming dance lessons, hopefully with the young designer that Gabriel secretly ‘shipped,’ as they called it these days, with his son, when Nathalie reminded him.

“Sir, it’s time. Shall I call him for you?”

“No Nathalie, I’ll call my son myself.”

Gabriel was sitting in the recliner in his hotel room in New York, having already inspected the New York offices for the day, he was quite tired. Still, he picked up his tablet and called his son on Facetime.

After three rings, Adrien’s surprised face appeared on the screen, apparently, he had expected Nathalie to speak to him first.

 _At least I can still keep him on his toes._ Gabriel mused.

“Hello Father, how are you doing?”

Gabriel allowed a small smile to appear on his face, “I’m doing well son. How was your first day?”

“Well, the shoot went really well Father, but something happened.” Adrien said hesitantly.

Gabriel face grew grim as he nodded, “do tell.”

“There were two men on set, employees, that took some pictures of myself and my… and Marinette.”

“Ah, they broke their contracts. Shall I have Nathalie deal with this?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow, knowing this would be his son’s first real test of being on his own and in charge of his career.

Adrien shook his head, “no sir. I’ve already taken care of it, they’ve been dismissed and Alex is looking into what can be done as punishment.”

“Very good. What was the nature of these photographs?”

Adrien blushed, “well, Marinette was in the process of loosening my look in several of them, and there were quite a few of when she was bending over,” Adrien cleared his throat, “of her backside.”

Gabriel scowled, “that was an unwise decision. It sounds like they were trying to get something for the tabloids and disrespected young Miss Dupain-Cheng as well. They should be prosecuted.”

Adrien nodded in agreement. “Alex is already working on it Father.”

Gabriel rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “good. What have you done to deal with the fall out?”

Adrien bit his lip for a brief moment before responding, “that’s why I’ve called you father. We don’t know if the pictures have gotten out yet but I’m sure that the rumors have already begun. I’ve always liked Marinette and well, we’ve discussed it and…” Adrien took a deep breath and announced, “we’re going to start dating.”

“I wasn’t aware you had such feelings for her.” Gabriel answered flatly.

_Or at least I wasn’t sure if you were aware of them, for some reason you’ve always been a bit foggy with your emotions son, not that I wanted to know what they were for sure. Your feelings for her though, came through loud and clear._

_Why is he acting on his feelings for her now though? He wouldn’t._ Gabriel was hesitant to guess, but he put the idea out there, “I do not approve of you getting a girlfriend just to protect the company name if that is your intention son, we can think of something else.”

Adrien shook his head, “no Father. We’ve thought about this and well, we want to see where this can go.”

Gabriel, outwardly as stoic as ever after all merely nodded while he was cheering on the inside. _My plan worked!_

Adrien smiled bashfully, “well, we’ve decided to take it slow and just kind of start practice dating right now, Marinette just got over a bad break up after all and I… I don’t want to rush her.”

Gabriel allowed himself a small smile, “and how does your young lady feel about this arrangement?”

Adrien grinned happily, “well, I should have told you Father, but she’s right here.” Adrien tapped his screen and the picture zoomed out, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was sitting beside Adrien and he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. “I really like her father,” then he looked at Marinette and smiled warmly, “I like you a lot, as more than just a friend.”

Marinette, lost her composure and blushed heavily as she gazed into Adrien’s eyes, “I like you too Adrien.” Adrien smiled warmly at her and hugged her shoulders.

_Ugh, such innocent children._

Gabriel small smile grew into a little smirk. “Very well, I’m glad that you’ve found each other.” Then he intentionally looked directly at Marinette, “welcome to the family.”

The young couple were shocked as an unusually happy (read small yet scary and calculating smile) Gabriel continued, “I’ll have Nathalie send over a debit card for your personal use and we’ll have to beef up security for you both.”

Adrien frowned a little and nodded. Marinette followed Adrien’s lead.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, may I address you by your first name from now on?” Gabriel politely but quickly asked. “You may call me either Gabriel or Father in return.”

Again, the young couple was left in shock. “Yes, Father?” Marinette answered a little shakily. Adrien gawked at Marinette for a moment before looking back at his father.

“Very good.” Gabriel answered. “I’m very pleased with this match, while Adrien is a bright young man and would someday be able to run my company if necessary,” he then looked at his son, “unfortunately you have very little ability in the design apartment Adrien.”

Both of them blinked in shock at Gabriel’s frankness.

Then he surprised them again by adding, “I merely wish to state facts son, not embarrass you. I just wished to let you know that I am very pleased by this development. Thus, I extend my congratulations, I hope your partnership lasts beyond your lifetime.”

Adrien swallowed unsure of what to say, but managed to answer, “T-Thank you Father.”

“You’re welcome, now, enough of this sentimental talk.” Gabriel waved the whole conversation away, “As your Father, I must ask if we need to have The TALK again or have you been properly informed of proper precautions and have prepared for them? You are still quite young.”

Adrien’s eyes grew big, “NO! No Father! We’re not like that! We’re just dating! Nothing physical like that is going to happen between us right now at all!” Both Adrien and Marinette were now blushing furiously.

“Of course not!” A beet red Marinette agreed, “and I’m not dating Adrien for that or for the money, so y-you don’t need to do a-any of that Mr. Agreste!”

“Of course, I do Marinette, and it’s Gabriel or Father remember?” Gabriel smirked noticeably, enjoying his son’s discomfort and Marinette’s flustered blush. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, my son’s girlfriend needs to be seen as being taken care of and I’m glad to hear that you’ve both decided to take things slowly and responsibly by the way, if I’m understanding correctly, as I’m far too young to be a grandfather.”

Adrien coughed, “Father! You don’t need to worry about that!”

_This is fun._

“Good.” Gabriel looked… amused. “I’ll have Nathalie arrange the card and the extra bodyguards with Alex. I suggest you give an interview together soon and be seen together properly in public, but I’ll leave that up to you. Also, make sure that you take some time apart from your other friends to be seen as a couple.”

Adrien nodded, “we’ve decided to try to keep this a secret for a few days at least though Father, dating publicly will be a bit overwhelming I think.”

_You want to hide? What are you, nuts? You’re my son, surely you know how to fawn over the love of your life, your mother hasn’t been gone THAT long._

Gabriel sighed, “son, this isn’t something that you can hide. Be proud of your girlfriend and show her off.” Gabriel instructed, almost gently.

“I am!” Adrien defended as he hugged Marinette beside him as he looked at her, “I’m the luckiest guy in the world. I… I just don’t want to overwhelm you with all the publicity.” He told her.

“I know.” Marinette leaned into him and looked thoughtful for a moment, “and I appreciate it, but I think that we should really consider and follow your father’s advice here. Maybe just take a day or two at most to ourselves? Like make an official announcement then? A couple days more might be pushing our luck. Besides, your Father probably knows more about these things.”

Gabriel grinned, _I knew I liked her._

Nino’s POV

“Dude, we’ve been done for like ten minutes. What gives?” Nino asked his foxy girlfriend.

“Maybe they’re making out.” Alya’s lips curled at the thought, “maybe there was something to those rumors we heard earlier.”

 _I seriously doubt that._ The young man thought.

“Darlin, have you seen them? They probably wouldn’t know what to do if you sat them across from each other at a kissing booth.”

Alya laughed at that. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” But then Adrien’s dressing room door opened. “Oh, here they are. Oh! Look, they’re holding each other’s hands!” She whisper squealed, “it’s finally happening!”

“Alya, holding hands could mean anything here Dudette.” _Let’s not get our hopes up._

“Oh yeah, watch this.”

Nino shook his head, _that’s my woman._

Alya sauntered up to their two friends and just stood before them, then glanced at their hands and then back to their faces. “So, you’ve finally figured out you were made for each other and now you’re an item huh?”

Nino wasn’t expecting the mutual blush from both of their friends, _no way!_

…

They decided to stop at a café for a quick dinner afterwards. On the way, Adrien and Marinette finally told their friends that they were ‘practice dating’ according to Adrien, since Alya wouldn’t leave them alone. But before they could describe it further, they arrived at the café and the girls were led by their perspective guys to their table.

Adrien and Marinette were unaware of the hidden camera nearby that caught Adrien holding Marinette’s hand under the table or his look of adoration that he threw at her when she wasn’t looking either.

…

On the ride to the Genoa Estate afterward, Adrien told them its official title was “Le Colline Verdi” or literally “The Green Hills.”

“It’s not as green as it usually is, the hills around it are still recovering from the fire.” Adrien explained as they left town and drove up a winding road that broke through some trees to a large and untouched estate in the distance on the side that faced the sea and on the other side of the winding road was a much larger area of acres upon acres of burned vineyard.

…

Marinette’s POV

“It’s so sad.” Marinette whispered as Adrien took her hand to comfort her as they gazed upon the desolation.

“Totally dude.” Nino added as Alya nodded and took her own boyfriend’s hand.

Marinette couldn’t help but tear up as Adrien gently put his arm around her and hugged her. “What’s the matter Marinette?”

_How can I tell him that I’ve been having dreams of a former Ladybug’s life where she had to deal with this kind of damage after a battle and was able to heal it with her song, almost overnight?_

_How can I tell him about the Red Lady or the Red Witch? Whose memories haunt my sleep? Whose powers that I’ve begun to inherit as well?_

Marinette couldn’t stand seeing the scorched earth that was now all around them.

She whispered to her new ‘practice’ boyfriend, “I’ve been having strange dreams lately, there’s a part of them which is a lot like this.” She waved at the burned vineyard as she shuttered under his arm and distractedly added, “and I don’t like the memory.”

 _I can’t leave it like this._ Marinette told herself. _I’ll have to throw on my red cloak that I made to hide my costume that I brought for evening strolls, but I think I’m going to go on a walk tonight, maybe hum a tune..._

Marinette missed the nod of agreement from Adrien, who seemed equally disturbed and distracted at the scorched earth that they were now driving through to get to their temporary summer home.


	10. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> They finished the first photoshoot.  
> Adrien & Marinette spoke with their parents, all of them are shockingly supportive of their new relationship.  
> The group eats dinner at a café where Adrien takes Mari’s hand where the paparazzi can see it.  
> A touch of the background plot appears when they see the burned down vineyard surrounding Adrien’s family estate, known as “Le Colline Verdi.”
> 
> This Chapter:   
> They get their own rooms the at Genoa House aka, “Le Colline Verdi.” Mari and Alya share.  
> The couples split up to talk.   
> There is a reveal.  
> Adrien and Marinette decide on ‘the details’ of what’s okay in their new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is a little late, it's been about 10 days since I last posted and I usually try not to go that long between postings unless I have no computer, but life has been busy lately and I had a touch of writing block for this story.   
> I think it's better to wait when that happens, because something that is forced isn't as good as it could have been otherwise. Anyhow, this is what happened after the mental blockage cleared out and it's yet another long chapter, about 3700 words. Thanks for your patience and enjoy!

Alya POV

“Here we are!” Their driver Jose announced as he pulled into the circular drive in front of the Genoa house. “I’ll be back to pick you up at 6:00 AM.”

“Hold it!” Alya spoke up, “6:00 AM? Really?”

Adrien shrugged, “tomorrow we kind of have a big shoot so the earlier the better, just in case something happens to slow down production.”

“But do we really have to be that early?” Alya protested, “I thought we were on vacation!”

Adrien snickered, “well, the photographer normally doesn’t show up until an hour before the shoot begins, which if memory serves, would be around 8:00AM?”

“That’s still pretty early Dude.” Nino muttered. “I only need about half an hour to set up.”

“Ditto.” Marinette muttered from her place cuddled up against Adrien’s side.

Adrien chuckled as he gave his new practice girlfriend a squeeze, “well, they only need Mari and I at 6:30AM.”

Marinette groaned, Alya snickered. “Good luck getting her up, she’s not exactly a morning person.”

“Alya!” Marinette groaned into Adrien’s side, he only chuckled. “I thought we were going to be roomies!”

_They sure moved on to the cuddling phase quickly._ Alya observed.

Adrien turned to the driver, “Hey, Jose, would you be able to pick up Mari and I at 6:00am, take us to the photo shoot and be back to get Alya and Nino an hour later?”

“Of course, S- Adrien.” The driver replied, “if that’s what you want to do, there should be plenty of time to do that.”

“Sounds good.” Adrien glanced at the door and a moment later, Jose was opening it for the teenagers.

“Well, I guess I can work with that arrangement.” Alya snickered as she got out, “still, I’ll let you wake up Mari.” _I can’t wait to see that!_

“Alya!”

…

Mrs. Lee, the head housekeeper greeted them and helped them find their rooms in the family wing of the house. Leaving them with the warning that they needed to leave their doors open if one of the guys was alone with one of the girls. Rolling their eyes at the pseudo rule, they all took it in stride and agreed to it.

It was decided that Marinette and Alya would be sharing a room with two twin beds, Alex’s room was next door, Nino’s was down the hall and Adrien’s was the farthest room of them all around the corner at the end of the hallway.

After settling into their rooms, the four teenagers gathered together once again in the nearby lounge that had an entertainment center and two love seats and a recliner.

…

Nino POV

“Well, it’s not that late, should we watch a movie or just an episode of anime or two?” Adrien suggested.

“Dude! No way!” Nino stood next to his friend and wrapped his arm across his shoulders and whispered as he walked him away a few steps from the girls, “the sun is setting right Dude?”

Adrien nodded, not following Nino as he raised his eyebrow at him.

“Dude! There’s a cliff side view out there and some gardens, right?”

“Yeah, um what are you getting at Nino?”

“DUDE! Let’s take this totally awesome opportunity to romance our girls! Go ask Marinette if she’d like to take a walk man! It’s not hard, she’s your girlfriend now remember? Woo the girl!”

Adrien paused, “Well, alright.” He turned around and walked over to a blushing Marinette, with a small blush of his own on his cheeks as he briefly rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Umm, Mari, would you… would you like to join me for a walk? Please?”

Blushing furiously Marinette nodded, “I’d like that.” She reached out her hand and Adrien gladly took it, as she led the way outside.

“So.” Alya’s voice carried as she turned to her boyfriend. “Not bad. But that hasn’t made me forget.” She warned him.

“Forget? Forget what my Foxy Lady?” Nino walked over to her, kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist a bit, looking a little confused, “shall we take a walk of our own?”

“Actually, I noticed that our rooms come with balconies, I’d like to talk to you privately while we take in the view.”

Nino grinned. “your wish is my command Sweetheart!”

“You better believe it!”

Adrien’s POV

They were walking in the gardens together as the sun set. Marinette was gorgeous. Adrien dared to ruin the mood by whipping out his phone to take a few pictures of her and then of them together as a couple. They turned out amazingly.

“You better send me copies.”

“As you wish Princess.” Adrien purred as he sent them to her number, remembering the movie that they had watched together when he was Chat Noir, where that phrase meant, ‘I love you’. (Yep there’s a Princess Bride reference... again!) Of course Adrien meant it, but he also wanted to take this relationship with her at her pace, thus the practice dating.

Marinette blushed all the way to her ears at his comment, not knowing if he knew what that meant as he put away his phone and gently took her hand in his own again. “Is this okay?” He asked as even he realized how nervous she was.

“Of course, we’ve held hands before.” She smiled at him, “is it okay with you?”

Adrien nodded ever so slightly as he nervously answered, “yeah, but we were just friends then… and now…?” He didn’t know what to call them. Sure, they’d been telling everyone that they’re dating, or practice dating or whatever, but he still wasn’t sure what to call it.

“Well, now we’re fake dating.” She replied and shyly looked away as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear nervously.

“Practice dating.” He corrected, “it’s uh, kind of like real dating but a bit more open ended? I don’t know how to define it, but I do want to get to know you better Mari.” He gave her one of his blinding and very real smiles as her heart skipped a beat as he squeezed her hand. “Besides, it’s probably best to call it practice dating between us since you’re seeing Chat too.”

“Oh, you got that hmm?” Marinette blushed. “Well, it’s not like he’s really agreed to that.” She shyly added.

Adrien hummed, “he’d be stupid to say no, and frankly, I know him, he’s not stupid, just a bit socially awkward. Send him an email, I’m sure he’ll agree to it.”

“Like a certain model I know.” She teased.

He shrugged, “hey, I’m doing better at all the social stuff.”

“Uh huh. Remind me who got all flustered about some inappropriate photos earlier?”

“Alright, point taken.” Adrien sighed as he enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his own, but he discovered a problem. He thought about it and then cleared his throat and asked, “Mari, can we please talk about those details you mentioned that we need to talk about earlier? Now?”

Nino’s POV

Alya and Nino walked through Mari’s and Alya’s room to Alya’s balcony to watch the sun set, to cuddle and to talk.

Nino’s arm was around Alya’s waist, her head leaning on his shoulder. It was nice.

“You’re hiding something.” Alya whispered to him.

He hummed in the affirmative, “but I gather that I’m not the only one.”

_I guess we’re having that talk now_. He thought, he didn’t want to reveal himself per se, but he wasn’t going to let their secret identities to get between them either.

Alya was quiet as she thought about her response.

Nino decided to be direct, “well, my Foxy Lady, some may say that I’m as slow as a turtle, but I like to think that I’m as smart as one.”

She glanced up at him in shock, his confirmation of her identity and his implication of something else had actually left her without a response. She looked out in the landscape trying to piece together a response that wasn’t coming.

Nino took a deep breath and hugged her from the side reassuringly as he took the opportunity to explain. “Look, I know what I know because I’ve totally been training for months with Master Fu. He didn’t tell me who you are Sweetheart, he taught me what I’d need to know to become the next holder of the Turtle miraculous and how to recognize the other chosen.”

Alya gasped and looked at him, “so you… you have a miraculous!”

Nino nodded, then bit his lip and shrugged, “well, sort of. I’m currently sharing it with Master Fu, Wayzz is with him right now, being separated won’t exactly be good for my health, but I thought that I could handle it.”

Alya looked at him suspiciously, “what do you mean being separated isn’t good for your health?”

Nino told her how he’s going to get sicker over time, until he returns to Wayzz and takes up his miraculous again. That’s why he’s now a tea drinker, since it’s a special blend that helps with the side effects of the separation.

_Ah, the joys of being the guardian, gotta know how to brew some mean remedies and all, just wish he’d let me use more sweetener._ He mentally groused.

“Can, can anyone share a miraculous then?”

Nino thought for a moment, _how much can I tell her?_ He shook his head. _She’s my girlfriend. I’m not going to hide anything that isn’t absolutely necessary._

“I would say no. There is always the primary holder. In our case, that’s Master Fu. The Dude is wickedly wise and he’s trying to get me to learn a lot since he wants me to be the next guardian, but since we get along, we can share the miraculous, until he renounces it or gives it to me permanently.”

“Wait, so if someone took his miraculous, they couldn’t get it to work?”

Nino shook his head, “it’s not something commonly known, but I think Hawkmoth knows that a miraculous with a holder will not work properly unless certain things happen...”

“Explain.” Alya ordered.

Nino chuckled, “you’re taking this quite well you know.”

Alya sighed, “your behavior and this explains a lot and I have been wondering about our hidden team member, which is you, but you were saying?”

Nino laughed lightly, “alright Dude, back to the story. How to get a miraculous. First you need a miraculous that is not linked to a chosen. If you can find one and if you’re compatible, there is a good chance that you can bond and that’s that.”

“You’re leaving out how a miraculous isn’t taken or linked or whatever.”

“Totally, I love how smart you are Love.”

“Enough sweet talk!”

“This can’t go on your blog Alya.” Nino muttered and she nodded that she knew that. “Well, there is really only three ways to get one. The first is to have one given to you that isn’t linked to another, or a strong miraculous holder chooses to share their own with you, but it takes a powerful primary holder like Master Fu to be able to do that.”

“Like what happened with you.”

He nodded yes. “Then there is death. The bonds break when the holder dies, either naturally or during battle. For instance, if Master Fu died, Wayzz would still be bonded to me as I’d naturally become the primary holder. Wayzz would take his miraculous and he would come to me.”

“What if someone stopped him?” She asked craftily.

Nino laughed, “those little dudes are stronger than they look. If they aren’t bonded, well, they don’t have much of a choice if you’re worthy, but it they’re bonded to another, they can take their miraculous and escape, over and over again if necessary. It’s hard to break a kwami’s will, the little Dudes are centuries old after all.”

Alya looked confused, “wait, I don’t understand. If a kwami can get away, why did Hawkmoth’s kwami stay with him in the first place?”

Nino nodded. “That brings us to the final way to get a miraculous, and that is it has to be renounced. Either directly, by treachery or by literally stealing it during a battle. Basically, if you can coerce the original holder to give up their miraculous, it’s a form of renouncing the bond between a chosen and their miraculous. If they give it up willingly, their kwami will be more cooperative.”

“Is that why every akuma demands ‘give me your miraculous?”

“Totally. Stealing one, well, the kwami can always choose to return to their original master since that bond is still there when the robber isn’t looking. It’s unlikely they’d be able to get it to work at all. If a miraculous holder just handed over their miraculous though, their kwami would be totally offended and it would be like they had renounced them. That’s why sometimes a battle where the miraculous is stolen might work, kwami are very sensitive and would be offended if you didn’t fight hard enough to keep them.”

“So, does that mean that if a kwami doesn’t like someone, they can reject them?”

Nino bopped his head from side to side, “initially yeah, I guess. Everyone with a good heart and good intentions would be able to be a holder really. But it doesn’t take long for a genuine bond to form, one transformation may be all that it takes.”

“Then WHY do we have Hawkmoth?” Alya accused.

“I SO asked Master Fu about that too Dudette. He says that Nooroo is sensitive to feelings and probably felt like Hawkmoth’s deepest desires aren’t necessarily evil or at least they weren’t at first. Hawkmoth wasn’t bad in the beginning or he wouldn’t be a miraculous holder. It takes some powerful magic to trick a kwami otherwise and since Nooroo had no chosen, he was lonely and must have felt like Hawkmoth needed him. Oh, and it’s totally wise to remember that it’s easier to build bonds with an unclaimed miraculous too.”

Alya nodded, “okay. Fine, so what else do you know?” She asked expectantly.

“Sweetheart, there is so much to it and most of it is Guardian mumbo jumbo.”

She looked at him expectantly and he sighed, “are you talking about the other holders?” She nodded. “Well, I have been trained to spot the major ones in our set.”

She ignored that comment and said, “I’m talking about two in particular.” She glanced out to the gardens to see Adrien and Marinette holding hands and staring at each other in the distance.

_So, it’s going to be like that._ He noted _, it’s obvious that you know too Dudette. Well, we might as well be on the same page._

“I’m pretty sure that I know who they are.” He glanced at her mischievously, knowing that she knew too just by her reaction, “I mean come on, it’s not everyday you can see Chat Noir date Ladybug without either of them knowing who the other one is!”

Alya almost choked at his admission.

…

Marinette’s POV

“Sooo, details.” Marinette hesitantly answered as she glanced at her grinning practice boyfriend. “There are a lot of things that c-couples do. I’d like t-to keep it light at first.”

Marinette swallowed as she realized, _oh no, I’m stuttering again! Ugh! Adrien!_

“Agreed. I don’t want to rush you Princess,” Adrien replied, “I just want to know your boundaries.”

“I want to know yours too.”

Adrien nodded. “Hmm, I think I’ll be quite happy with whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Adrien!” She lightly tapped his arm and he laughed. _It’s not fair!_ _His laugh is like ear candy!_

“I’m just saying, I wouldn’t mind if someday we were like Nino and Alya, where they cuddle and kiss, maybe even make out, but they draw the line there.” Adrien shrugged and a very red Marinette nodded to agree. “I mean, I think it’s smart, any further and it won’t be long until we’re an Aunt and Uncle!”

“Adrien!” Marinette protested again, “I’m not ready for that!”

“Me neither, I think I like the idea of maybe just cuddling right now at most? Not the rest just yet, but I wanted to put that out there.” Adrien shared.

“Thanks.” She whispered. “I feel the same way.”

Adrien simply replied, “you’re welcome.”

It took a few quiet minutes but they calmed down from their blushes and took turns looking at their joined hands and stealing a glance at the other’s face.

Adrien eventually chuckled as he took a breath and teased, “one of us has to start.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “fine. Look, let’s decide on what we’re comfortable with.” She looked at their joined hands, “It looks like we’ve got hand holding down.”

Adrien nodded as he turned towards her as he took her other hand in his free hand and lifted her hands up to his lips and almost kissed the back of her hands, “is this okay?”

She nodded, giving him permission and he grinned as he closed the distance and kissed them. Then he lowered her hands and looked into her eyes, brushing the back of her hands with his thumbs.

“Tell me something else.” He asked.

“Umm, hugging.” She suggested.

“I am most certainly not opposed to that.” He said almost eagerly as he dropped her hand and threw one of his arms over her shoulder, reading in her smile that it was okay.

“I like to hug too,” Marinette admitted with a slight blush, before adding, “then there is uh, the various forms of kissing.”

Adrien thoughtfully bobbed his head from side to side. “I want to take that slowly. May I kiss you on the head?”

Marinette giggled and nodded yes.

He leaned over and kissed her hair.

“What about your forehead? Your cheeks?” Adrien asked and got a quick blush with each question and a whispered yes to each one, before he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and then on each of her cheeks.

Marinette gazed up at him as she whispered, “then there is the… the lips.”

Adrien nodded. “yes, yours are lovely.”

Marinette blushed, thinking, _Am I crazy? I broke my heart over him and I’m giving him another chance to break it again? Just when I was beginning to get over him? What will Chat think?_

Adrien noticed her hesitance. “Hey,” he pulled her close and hugged her. “If you’re not ready for that, I’m fine with it. I want you to be comfortable with me Mari, I don’t want to push you away by accidentally going to far.”

“But, what if the paparazzi or reporters expect us to? To kiss on the lips, I mean.”

“Then I’ll tell them that our relationship is new and we’re keeping that side of our relationship private for now.” Adrien easily replied, “would it be okay if I kissed you on the cheek in public though?”

Marinette pulled back a little and replied, “only if I can kiss you on the cheek in public.”

“Marinette, you can kiss me however you feel comfortable kissing me.” He gave her a worried look, “what I mean is that I think that of the two of us, I’m probably the one that has fewer personal boundaries, since I’m a model and all. You’ll have to let me know if I get too close or make you uncomfortable.”

She nodded, “while I doubt that will happen, that would make sense, I guess. So, umm, have you kissed anyone else?”

Adrien POV

_Thank you for asking about it that way Princess, that way I’m not lying, because we have kissed. Something that I really want to do again, but I want you to want to do that with me without the mask. That kiss by Ladybug that I don’t remember doesn’t even count._ He thought. _While everyone one of your kisses counts for so, so much._

“Not on the lips.” He took a moment to reply, “I’ve kissed a few girls on the cheek before, or some of them have managed to kiss me on my cheek, but whenever that happened, it was brief and it didn’t mean anything. Especially when you compare that to kissing you.”

She smiled at the compliment and blushed again.

_I love your blush._ He mentally complimented.

“Besides, usually it was just a traditional greeting or for a photoshoot, most of those kisses are fake by the way, for some reason, kissing on the cheek in reality doesn’t often look good in pictures. There were a few fake lip kisses, but none of them looked real and never made it to print. I guess I’m just not so photogenic when I’m kissing.”

“Oh, I bet you are, you just need the right partner.” She automatically flirted and instantly blushed some more.

Adrien couldn’t help blushing in return before he answered, “offering to practice with me Princess?”

“That’s another thing.” She stated sadly, “I don’t have a nickname for you.”

“Do I need one? I like my name.” He shrugged.

“Well, I do too, but calling you my Prince seems a little cheesy.” Marinette giggled uneasily.

“When it’s from you, I like it. But honestly, when it’s a term of endearment from you, almost anything will do. There are the usual,” he counted them off on his hand. “Darling, Sweetheart, Handsome, Sweetie, Kissable,” then he smirked and added, “yours.”

She rolled her eyes, and added automatically, “or Hot Stuff.”

Marinette’ POV

Marinette’s eyes went wide, she was astonished that she had said that!

_I’ve got to stop my Ladybug side from showing! Ugh! Chat has been a BAD influence!_ She worried.

Adrien laughed, “Hot Stuff. I like it.” He paused as he saw her mortified expression relax and he sweetly told her, “hey, you can use any one of those nicknames for me Mari, when you’re ready. I like Princess for you, I hope it’s okay if I use it too?”

Marinette nodded, “well, let me ask Chat if that’s okay. It’s kind of special hearing it from him, but it’s also special hearing it from you.” _It’s kind of confusing, since you almost sound the same when you both call me that, but I want to know what he thinks._

Adrien answered with a smile and easily replied confidently, “I’m fairly certain that he won’t mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just to tally up who knows who.
> 
> Nino - Rightfully suspects and knows who everyone is. (As does Queen Bee aka Chloe)  
> Alya - She knows who everyone is now (except Queen Bee, but she's in Paris 'protecting' and going to summer school)  
> Adrien - He is in contact with Rena Rouge through a messaging service, and he knows who Queen Bee is. Is clueless about anyone else's identity and doesn't really care at this point, his focus is on Marinette.  
> Marinette - knows who Rena Rouge is and hasn't given the other miraculous holders much thought, she believes secret identities are still very important, but has come to regret that with Chat somewhat.


	11. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> They got their own rooms the at Genoa House aka, “Le Colline Verdi.” Mari and Alya share.  
> The couples split up to talk.  
> There is a reveal, Nino reveals himself to Alya as the next Turtle Miraculous holder and that he’ll be getting sicker while he’s separated from Wayzz.  
> Adrien and Marinette decided on ‘the details’ of what’s okay in their new relationship.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Alex has a couple of envelopes for Adrien and Marinette from Gabriel.  
> More emails are sent.  
> After the sun fully sets, the couples get back together and cuddle in the lounge watching a movie.  
> Alya and Nino wake up and go to their own beds.  
> After escaping a sleepy and cuddly Adrien, Marinette finds that she can’t sleep, so she takes a walk as Ladybug...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A minor warning, this chapter is on the long side, over 3800 words.

Adrien POV

After having their discussion of what was okay between them, Adrien and Marinette strolled through the garden hand in hand, enjoying just the presence of each other as the sun set. Just as the last rays of the sun disappeared and the sky turned a mixture of red, dark blue and black, they had a visitor that met them under one of the few streetlights that lined the garden path which was just turning on as the sky darkened.

Clearing his throat, Alex interrupted the new couple. “Excuse me, Adrien? Miss Dupain-Cheng?”

 _Just my luck._ Adrien thought as he let go of Marinette’s hand so that she could take the envelope that Alex was handing her.

“Marinette’s fine Alex.” Marinette replied, “what’s this?” As she opened the envelope, she found a few gift certificates, a Gabriel store credit card, an invitation and a heavy metal debit card with her name inside.

 _Father_. Adrien groused inwardly, _he would give my girlfriend something before I even had the chance to do it myself._

Alex gave them a small smile, “this is the card that Mr. Agreste said that he wanted you to have for your personal use.” Alex pointed to the heavy debit card. “Mr. Agreste instructed me to tell you to not worry about the limit, as there is none and he trusts you to not go out and buy a Ferrari.” He said jokingly.

Marinette chuckled, “Of course not, I’d be too afraid to drive it.”

“Well, if you wanted one, all you would have to do is ask.” Adrien murmured as he took Marinette’s hand and kissed the back of it.

“Adrien! I don’t want to date you for your money!” Marinette scolded.

Adrien shrugged, “I was just saying that I’d do anything for you Princess.” He gave her that genuine grin of his and she blushed in return.

“Well, thanks for the thought, I guess.” She replied sheepishly.

Alex smiled, cleared his throat and nodded as he added, “Also, there are a few gift certificates for local restaurants. An invitation to a Charity Luncheon for next Sunday and a retail card for the local Gabriel store. Nathalie implied that it wouldn’t hurt for you to be seen shopping there, um, Marinette.”

Adrien frowned slightly, “is that all Alex?”

“I’m sorry Adrien, but it isn’t.” Alex pulled out an envelope for Adrien as well, “here’s a note from your father.” He handed it over, “if that will be all Adrien, I’d like to turn in for the night." He looked away briefly before adding, “I’ve also been instructed to tell you that I sleep lightly Adrien, which I do. I may be your employee, but I do have your best interests at heart.”

Marinette snorted sweetly, apparently also understanding that Alex meant that he would be yet another adult looking out for them and their friends.

Adrien sighed, “message received Alex, we’ll see you in the morning then?”

Alex nodded, “Yes.”

“Well, goodnight.” Adrien nodded back towards the main house.

“Yes, thank you Alex.” Marinette spoke up, “goodnight!”

“Goodnight.” Alex replied before he spun on his heels and returned to the main house.

“Why don’t I send Chat a quick message while you read that?” Marinette suggested as she pulled out her phone.

Adrien nodded, knowing their romantic walk was now technically over as he replied with a sad shrug, “sure.”

_Never thought I’d be jealous of myself for taking time away from…myself, with the girl that I love. Gotta love secret identities._

Nino's POV

While Alya went to get a shower before they all went to bed, Nino called Master Fu on Facetime to give him an update and to let him know that he’d fessed up about his being the next turtle miraculous holder to his girlfriend and what they discussed.

“You thought that telling her all of this was a necessity?” Master Fu asked.

“Yes, Master Ni-” an invisible Wayzz began but Nino cut him off as he cleared his throat, he was still trying to get the little dude just to call him Nino or Dude. “I mean Nino, Dude, what’s up with that? That was very irresponsible.”

Nino grinned, “look Dudes, I don’t want to lie to Alya, she said she wouldn’t put anything on her blog Master Fu. She’s my everything, I wanted her to know that I would tell her what I could.”

Master Fu rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “very well. I trust your judgment. Have your revealed to her that you know about the others then?”

“Just Ladybug and Chat Noir. She already knew. Alya and I talked about it and while we both couldn’t believe the irony, we both agree that they need to figure this all out for themselves. Those crazy dudes have come up with this whole ‘practice dating’ thing.” He made air quotes in the air to emphasize the ludicrous idea. “So, Mari and Adrien will be dating publicly pretty soon. If I know my bro, he’s trying to see her as Chat too. He’d actually think he can get away with it, but if you ask me, it’s a surefire way of exposing himself.”

“Ah, that may be his plan.” Master Fu observed.

“But didn’t they break each other’s hearts?”

“Perhaps, but they are helping each other heal and getting to know each other in a whole new way. While unconventional, it’s not unheard of with their Miraculous pairing. Read the third book I scanned for you, it will have a bit more about their history together. Something like this has happened at least once before, if I remember correctly.”

“Sure thing Dude, I mean Master Fu. I’ll catch ya later!”

“Goodbye Nino, have a nice vacation.”

“Yes Dude, enjoy yourself.” Wayzz added.

“Dudes, this here is all work! But I’ll see ya later! Bye Dudes!” Nino hung up as he planned to break the news to Alya.

Returning to the lounge, he found Alya waiting for him and he told her in all seriousness, “sweetheart, I uh, I just got called out by an invisible flying turtle.” Referencing the fact that kwami couldn’t be caught on camera.

Alya only laughed, Nino couldn’t help but join in.

Marinette's POV

 _I can’t believe I’m dating Adrien!_ She mentally screamed as she turned away from Adrien as she typed out an email to Chat, hoping that he’d at least understand.

…

Dear Chat,

I hope you can understand, but I uh, I took your advice. Adrien and I were caught in some compromising photos and, well, while we talked about it, it came out that he maybe kind of liked me? Which honestly is a bit mind bending, but he suggested that maybe we should fake date since some of his model friends would think his crush was me and, well, it has already gotten out of control.

Gabriel Agreste wants me to call him Father already! We just started dating! Well, fake dating, not that that matters apparently.

Don’t get me wrong, I like Adrien, this has just been so fast and dating is still new to me. Also, when I kind of mentioned that I like you Kitty, Adrien suggested that I date you both, at the same time.

How do you feel about that? I’m not sure how I feel about it, even though Adrien is all for it, it almost feels like I’m not respecting you by even considering it. I’m not sure if sometimes I’d feel like I was cheating on one of you if you weren’t all on board for this. What do you think?

Also, Adrien likes calling me Princess too. I like the nickname, it means so much when you call me that, but I wanted to see how you felt about Adrien using it for me too.

Eagerly waiting your reply.

Most Sincerely, Your Princess

...

Adrien's POV

Adrien read the letter from his father twice. Then he had to take several breaths to calm down and then read it again.

The letter was about how to romance a girl, Marinette specifically. His father suggested showing her the old sewing room in the big house, the one that used to belong to his Grandmother, who had passed just before his grandfather had. Gabriel suggested either letting Marinette use it as her own studio while they were there and to use whatever materials she found too. He also told him that he expected him to shower his girlfriend with gifts and such, like he wasn’t planning on doing that already.

Then there was another reminder about the Charity thing on Sunday and the Charity Dinner on Wednesday. His father had given him a hefty budget to buy things for his soon to be daughter in law as he called her, pointing out that it would be better to find a wife of his own choosing now before someone leaked the news about Adrien’s trust and wealth beyond compare status.

His father also let him know that there were already bodyguards in place, Alex would be advising them of his and Marinette’s locations throughout the day so they could follow at a distance.

So much for going out as Chat Noir. It would be even more difficult now.

 _Ugh._ Adrien crumpled up the note and stuffed it in his pocket as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and the next thing he knew, Marinette had put her arm through his own and taken his hand.

His heart grew lighter just having her by his side, he was so thankful that her magical hugs and mere presence worked to set him at ease just as well as when he wasn’t wearing the mask. He loved that now he had an excuse to hug her whenever he wanted.

“So,” Marinette mentioned, “shall we go in? Alya and Nino are probably waiting on us.”

Adrien nodded, “sure Princess. Let’s go.”

Marinette POV

Returning to the lounge, they found that Alya and Nino had already gotten ready for bed and were cuddling on the couch as they watched one of the anime movies that Adrien had bought out. Thankfully they’d both seen it already.

After leaving for about thirty minutes, Marinette got showered and ready for bed too. Before she returned, she found that her Kitty had replied to her message.

…

My Amazing Darling Princess!

I adore hearing from you and YES.

Absolutely YES!

I would love to date you, even if you’re dating Adrien as well, if anyone can bring some small measure of competition for your heart, I welcome it because your heart is the greatest treasure and someday, the best man will prove himself to you and I intend to be the one to win your heart.

I hope you do not think less of me for agreeing so quickly to date you, I couldn’t pass it up, even if I have to share your time with Adrien. I know it hasn’t been long, but I miss you already. I hope your father can forgive me, but purr-haps someday you will still share the name of the cad that hurt you before, but in the meantime, I hope that I and even Adrien will be able to be there for you, my lovely Princess.

Do not feel guilty Princess either (and I will allow Adrien to call you that too, as you should be treated like royalty.) For you deserve all the good things that come your way.

I do think it is hilarious that Gabriel Agreste has welcomed you. It’s almost like he likes you with his son more than his son himself sadly.

Although I must say, I think Adrien has mentioned that he is over his old crush. I think he only has eyes for you, and I don’t see how that can be ‘mind bending’ as compared to him, you’re the one who should be a super model Princess. Although I must admit, if you started modeling as much as Adrien, I think I might get jealous of everyone getting to pay you so much attention.

While I’m sure you’re surprised at my response, I can assure you that I can handle you dating Adrien, even if it’s fake or for practice, I think he’s one of the few that I could handle sharing you with, although I hope you don’t mind if we don’t all hang out together. I can be quite possessive in person and frankly as long as we’re not in the same room, let me reassure you, I’m fine with this arrangement, for now. ;-)

So, does this mean that I get to call you my girlfriend Princess?

Please say Yes.

Love, Your Knight in Shining Leather. :3

...

Adrien POV

Adrien was thankful that he had mastered the ten minute clean up, because that left him plenty of time to email his Princess and to pick out what to wear to bed. Usually he’d just wear his boxers or some pajama pants, but after texting Nino, Adrien decided to put on a shirt to hang out with their girlfriends, Nino had two good points.

Nino: One, Dude! I want my girl looking at me tonight.

Nino: Two, Dude you just started dating the girl, you might want to sit next to her while we watch the rest of the movie, hug her, cuddle whatever, just wear a shirt man! Don’t break her yet!

Adrien had chuckled and put on a deep blue v-neck t-shirt and a pair of comfortable black pajama pants after his own shower.

Thankfully he beat Marinette to what would affectionately soon to be known as ‘their couch’ and he tried to watch some of the movie as Nino and Alya snuggled one another as he waited for Marinette to join them.

Before he could get sucked into the movie, his phone buzzed and he opened it to see a response from Mari.

…

Dear Kitty,

Or should I just say Boyfriend? You may call me your girlfriend, I’d like that <3

Adrien and I are fake dating, but to the public it’ll be real and I’m glad you don’t seem to mind, much. He keeps calling it practice dating though. We’ve decided not to kiss on the lips, to take it slowly and all, which helps.

I’ll have to explain the mind-bending thing to you later, probably when we see each other again?

Do you have any idea about if you’ll visiting? I miss you too Kitty.

Love,

Your Princess.

…

Adrien closed his phone and put it away. A minute later Marinette was sitting down beside him, wearing her own trademark pink and white pajamas. “Is this seat taken?”

Adrien couldn’t help his wide grin. “Of course not Princess, it was reserved just for you.” Leaning back, he raised his arm, welcoming her to tuck herself beneath it and to lean into him. Once she was settled, he whispered, “is this okay?”

Even though he couldn’t see her face, he could tell that she was blushing because her ears flushed just a little bit. “yeah.” Marinette responded as they settled into watching the screen after Adrien bashfully snuck a kiss to her temple. Marinette blushed a shade darker and Adrien almost chuckled at the thought.

Marinette POV

After watching the first movie, Alya popped in a second movie, saying that it should be tradition or something, it wasn’t long before Marinette fell asleep in Adrien’s arms.

She woke up to a giggling Alya and a snickering Nino. Looking up from Adrien’s chest, she muttered, “what’s so funny?” After she noticed that Alya was putting her phone away.

Nino whispered, “Dude, you guys are going a little fast don’t-cha think?”

“Huh?” Marinette blinked and then realized that somehow, she was sitting on Adrien’s lap, his arms around her and holding her close.

She tried to get up, but Adrien just hugged her tighter, “Nooo, Princess, staaaaaay.” He whined half asleep himself, burying his face into her hair.

Their friends only laughed and Marinette groaned, “Adrien!” She called to him and he took a deep breath and finally leaned back a little as he opened his eyes half-heartedly.

“Hey Princess.” He then hugged her closer and then kissed her by the ear, as he closed his eyes, sending shivers to her toes. “How nice to find you here. Come here often?” He drawled as he gave her a squeeze.

Alya and Nino were doing their best not to crack up.

“Come to bed soon Mari!” Alya took pity on her as she whispered, “I’ll come back with a crowbar if you’re not in the bedroom in half an hour, we do need to get some actual sleep!”

“I was sleeping!” Marinette whined, Adrien only smiled and snuggled her a bit more.

“Adrien, uh, wake up.” Marinette bit her lip, blushing at the contact. She really didn’t know how much more she could take. He was just as cuddly as her Kitty, but in a warm non-leather sort of way. She would be enjoying herself more, if Alya and Nino weren’t going to tease them about it in the morning, and if she didn’t have some pictures that she was sure she’d need to confiscate.

Feeling oddly refreshed, she whispered, “Adrien, come on, we… we really need to get up!”

“Call me by my other name.” He whispered back as he buried his face into her hair again, she was sure that she resembled a beet by now.

“Adrien! Come on, we fell asleep!”

“You’re so warm.” He muttered as he kissed her by the ear again and she meeped.

“Adrien!”

“Nope, call me by my other name or I’m not letting go.” He pouted.

“Dear?”

“Uh, uh.” He trailed his nose by her hair, enjoying her scent.

“Sweetheart?”

“Hmm, getting warmer.” He breathed into her hair and exhaled, she shivered and he chuckled.

“You’re walking a fine line Agreste!” She threatened.

He squeezed her gently, again, “Princess, if you ever don’t like something that I’m doing, please, just tell me to back off.” He told her sultrily, “I’d do anything for you.”

 _His voice like that should be illegal!_ She thought, but she froze, it wasn’t like she minded his cuddles, honestly this was great, she just didn’t want to face Alya.

It took her a minute before she wrapped her arms around him, something that made him hum, almost purr maybe? Then she suggested, “one good cuddle before we head to bed then Handsome?”

Adrien grinned, “I like that one. One more minute then, please?”

Marinette chuckled and tucked her head into his neck, nuzzling him back just so.

His strange hum/purr grew louder. She thought it was adorable.

Adrien POV

This was a wonderful dream, he was holding Marinette in his arms and she was cuddling him, no leather suit or claws in the way and she smelled… delicious. He couldn’t help nuzzling dream Marinette, hoping that one day this dream would be a reality.

The only problem with the dream was that dream Marinette was convinced that Alya was going to come and embarrass her or something.

“Adrien, we really need to get up and go to bed now.” She whispered sweetly into his ear and Adrien shivered, knowing that his Princess could get him to do anything with that voice. “Come on Handsome, time to get up.”

“I don’t wanna.” He whined as he hugged her. “Just a few more minutes?”

Marinette giggled, “Adrien,” she kissed him gently on the cheek, prompting him to open his eyes. Then he blushed furiously when he realized that Marinette was on his lap and in his arms. It wasn’t a dream.

Adrien let go of her like she had burned him and thankfully before she fell to the ground, she managed to catch herself. He was soon by her side holding out his hand to help her.

“I am so sorry Princess! Please forgive me! I wasn’t trying to take advantage of you! Honest!” He apologized fiercely, “I wasn’t trying to do anything, I fell asleep and I like to cuddle, I just, I’m sorry! I hope you can forgive me!”

Marinette had only giggled in reply as she stood up, before she added “Adrien, I could have gotten away, if I wanted to.” Then she shot him a wink and he blushed as she walked away and waved to him, “see you in the morning.”

Adrien almost died right there.

Marientte POV

After having a near meltdown after her goodnight to Adrien, Marinette took a breath as she realized that a sleepy Marinette is a flirty Marinette.

 _If only Chat could see me now._ The thought haunted her, _but I bet he wouldn’t mind if it was sent in his direction._

After saying goodnight to Alya and to their kwami, Marinette laid awake for about ten minutes, realizing that she was wide awake despite begin groggy when she left Adrien on the couch. She wondered if she could get drunk on someone’s presence, but that didn’t explain why she felt that way around both her Kitty and Adrien.

Too tired to think about it more, Marinette thought a walk may help her, thankful that Alya herself had fallen asleep within two minutes and wasn’t awake to either discourage her or to join her. Marinette really just wanted some alone time.

Pulling out the red cloak that she had made to disguise herself, Marinette called out to Tikki.

“Come on Tikki, I want to see if I can help that vineyard.”

“You already know that you can.” Tikki replied somewhat sleepily, “the question is, should you? Your singing works really quickly Marinette and the vineyard has been dead for a long time and it’s a lot of ground to cover. Are you sure about this? It might bring attention to you!”

“Yes, I’m sure Tikki, Spots on!”

“Oh, Dear…” Tikki muttered as she flew into Marinette’s earrings and transformed her into Ladybug. Donning her red cloak in honor of the previous Ladybug, the Red Witch or the Red Lady, who haunted her dreams, Marinette opened the balcony door and jumped out into the light of the full moon. Crossing the gardens, she began to sing an ancient song.

The words of the song she didn’t quite understand, but she knew their meaning, it was a song of renewal and rebirth. Memories of the dream Ladybug’s champion, her knight the Black Cat, followed her as she sung, as she knew the other Ladybug thought of him as she sung the same song so long ago. A mist slowly rose around her as her inherited magic flowed through her and into the scorched earth through her voice, beyond the gates of Le Colline Verdi, aka, the Genoa house, as she hopped over the wall and took a walk singing as if to bring her dreams and the vineyard to life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reference to a previous Ladybug, her story can be found here...
> 
> [ The Legend of the Red Witch and her Knight, the Black Cat ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516642)


	12. The Return of the Red Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Alex gave a couple of envelopes to Adrien and Marinette from Gabriel.  
> More emails were sent. Chat approves of both him and Adrien dating Marinette.  
> After the sun fully sets, the couples got back together and cuddle in the lounge watching a movie, they all fall asleep.  
> Alya and Nino wake up & go to bed. Adrien is a cuddler and Marinette has to escape to head to bed.  
> Unable to sleep, Marinette wakes up, transforms into Ladybug & puts on her red cloak to take a walk & to sing to the dead vineyard, hoping to help it grow once again.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Adrien goes looking for Ladybug, seeing a red cloaked figure from his dreams disappearing in the strange mist outside, so he goes out to investigate.  
> Laybug sings and heals part of the vineyard, but startled by Chat, she uses a lesser known power of the red witch, to her own detriment.  
> Nino prepares to use his Guardian training...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slight warning, this chapter is a bit magic heavy, something that doesn't come up much in this part of the series, as it tends to focus more on their interpersonal relationships than their miraculous powers, but just because they aren't using them often, the kwami and magic will pop up now and then. Since it is a bit late for the characters in the evening and the magic has a flavor that neither Marinette or Adrien have experienced in person, much of what happens here and maybe in the next chapter or two will seem like they are living a dream somewhat to them too.

Adrien’s POV

After Marinette left, it took Adrien a minute to realize that Marinette had flirted with him, a grin slowly grew on his face as he got up and went to his own room down the hall.

He wanted to talk to someone, but Plagg was asleep. So, Adrien paced a bit, thinking.

Then he remembered his Princess’s last email, and she had asked when he would be able to see her. Adrien knew he should wait to be Chat, but he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. So, he checked his schedule and made a decision.

…

My Darling Girlfriend,

I can hardly wait until the day that we can be together. Tentatively it looks like I will be able to come and visit with you for a couple hours late Saturday Evening in five days, and for a few hours the night after that.

I adore you Princess, be happy and enjoy working with Adrien, allow him to woo you a bit for my benefit, as I am unable to be there. Also, please let me know if he does anything inappropriate and I will deal with him…

Just kidding. ;-) I’m fairly certain that my Princess can handle him if necessary, I just feline like I should put that out there.

All my love,

Your Kitty, Chat Noir :3

…

After sending the email, Adrien looked outside, the world had an eerie glow under the light of the full moon.

That’s when he heard it, on the whisper of a gentle wind, a song that he was sure that he had only heard in his dreams. The dreams of a woman in a red cloak, of another Black Cat’s Lady.

The feelings that ran through him as he remembered the dreams, the memories as Plagg called it when he had been in a decent mood to talk about it, probably were of one of his previous chosen, The Black Cat, the knight and champion of the Red Witch or the Red Lady. Plagg had explained the reason for not telling Adrien about him was because talking and learning about previous chosen and learning enough about them could have this side effect, remembering their memories and perhaps how they used their powers in their dreams. Not all Chat Noirs had the same powers, but all miraculous holders learned what they needed, learning about past holders opened up the possibility of learning something before they were ready, whatever that meant.

Come to think of it, Adrien remembered a feeling that was common in those dreams, where his claws and fangs would grow out as he prepared to protect his Ladybug without calling upon his transformation.

_Huh, maybe that’s where I got that new ability._ He remembered.

But then he heard the song on the wind once more, reassuring him that it wasn’t just a dream and instinctively his fangs grew and so did his claws, as he looked out the window and he saw her.

A woman in a red cloak, singing as a mist came out of nowhere and grew all around her. Just like in the dream, where he knew she was doing something important, but the desire to be there to protect her was overwhelming. He could almost swear he was living one of those dreams.

Without thinking, Adrien called out, “Plagg! Claws out!”

“Whaaaaa!” Plagg cried out as he was rudely woken up as he was sucked into Adrien’s ring as Adrien launched himself into the rising mist, as he looked for the Red Lady…

Alya POV

“Marinette?” Alya had woken up and looked around, remembering foggily that Marinette had come to bed, but figuring that she had gotten up to go sketch or something, as she tended to do when she was having trouble sleeping, Alya didn’t think much of it, so she went back to bed.

Nino POV

Nino was exhausted by the time he went to bed, but less than an hour later he was woken up by a strange sense that something magical was happening. Something that he should be paying attention to.

_Ugh, being a Guardian in training sucks!_ Nino mentally groaned.

Yawning, the young DJ got up and looked out his window as he put his glasses on. He looked outside, mystified as he saw a fog and he heard a woman singing in the distance.

It took a moment for Nino to connect the dots, he was quite tired after all, but once he heard the whispers of the angel like voice with a song full of magic, he realized that Marinette was using one of the Red Lady’s powers. Her legendary healing song.

“Oh man!” Nino groaned as he turned to the small suitcase that Master Fu had provided him filled with herbal remedies as he sorted out what he might need for when she got back, hoping that she wouldn’t be too tired afterwards. Nino sighed, “ugh, gotta get a dart ready. If she overdoes it too much, I’ll totally have to drug Adrien. His kwami is not going to like that.” He picked up a small little dart, and carefully dipped its tip into a small vial of liquid that Master Fu had entrusted him with. Then he did the same to a second one. He wrapped them in a cloth and took his supplies and prepared to leave.

Glancing out the window, Nino saw the mist again, the fog that Ladybug was creating with her voice, the healing mist that hadn’t been seen in hundreds of years. With his training, Nino was almost entranced at the beauty of the power that it practically glowed with. An untrained eye would only see a mist, but Nino knew better now.

Still, Nino felt overwhelmed, “Dudette better only be singing.” He muttered, “I gotta tell Alya to let me know when she gets back and just hope that’s all that Mari does tonight.”

Ladybug’s POV

She would be lying if singing her healing song didn’t bring back the dreams, the memories of another life, with full force to her mind. She felt the land come alive through the healing mist that her song conjured, it was hard to describe, but she felt the dead grapevines roots awaken with a renewed vigor as she walked past and sung to them. It was surprisingly refreshing, tapping into her powers like this and some part of Marinette felt like she had been born to do this, to heal and share her powers.

The memories of so long ago haunted her a bit, of landscapes destroyed by war and dark magic, but they also eased her. Somehow, she remembered that there was another power, one where she could travel short distances in the blink of an eye, but something inside her warned her that wasn’t a power that she wanted. That if not used properly, it could be dangerous. She had no idea why she felt that way.

Her memories, her dreams, troubled her. For in them all, The Black Cat was never far behind and Chat Noir, her Black Cat, wasn’t here. Marinette, Ladybug, had the feeling that he was sort of the Red Lady’s self-appointed bodyguard, if not much more. Kind of like how she was beginning to feel strongly about her Kitty. How, how she was falling in love with him without even intending to.

As she sung, there was sadness in her voice. In the dreams it was caused because of the devastation caused by war that did this to the land. Here and now, the destruction that she was fighting in her mind was what she had caused on her own.

She felt terrible about how she broke her Kitty’s heart over a week ago, only to fall for him as Marinette. She had no idea how to go forward, she both wanted to tell him who she was and she was afraid of his reaction, of the hurt in his eyes. It was the first time she had felt fear so strongly as Ladybug, her heart ached at the very idea of revealing themselves and she was revolted by having to lie to him at the same time. She knew she’d have to tell him who she was eventually, but she wasn’t ready. She selfishly wanted to love him and to enjoy being loved by him, but wasn’t sure how to move forward.

She almost felt like she was taking advantage of the situation with Adrien, she still liked him, but she felt like her feelings for Chat were beginning to eclipse the ones she had for Adrien. Both of the boys wanted to date her and were fine with her dating them both, which made no sense, especially with how possessive Chat Noir could be. He hissed if you tried to take away a treat from him for crying out loud.

It made no sense and the confusion made her heart ache all the more. She wished she understood.

As she sung, she realized that her mist had reached over a quarter of the burned-out vineyard. She raised her voice to give her mist, the fog as it was, more strength to reach further, as she began to dance to her song, somehow knowing that doing so would help build up a wind to scatter it where she wanted it to go. As she turned, she saw in the distance, in the mist the shadow of someone she wasn’t prepared to meet. Her knight, her Black Cat, her very own Chat Noir, had somehow found her.

Was his appearance a part of the dream?

Twisting on the spot, she ignored her concerns over using the special ability that her dreams had taught her. Ladybug began to disappear as she screamed from the pain of becoming nothing, her voice disappearing as she tried to invoke the complicated spell she was not yet ready for.

Chat Noir’s POV

Walking through the mist, Chat Noir could have sworn he was dreaming.

He was The Black Cat and he was following the scent of his beloved, his Red Lady. His heart aching at her generosity, using her own personal strength to heal the land of those so cruel as to call her the Red Witch. He could have sworn he had seen her. Her red cloak was unmistakable.

Looking up at the full Moon, Adrien was surprised, he had never remembered the moon in one of these dreams before. Walking forward cautiously, he saw a glimpse of her cloak.

He was about to call out to her, to the Red Lady, but he remembered that he only watched her in the dreams, for the most part anyway. So, he waited.

Eventually she turned around, and instead of one woman’s loving face with long dark hair who always shot him a sweet smile in his dreams, he saw Ladybug, his Ladybug. Even at this distance, she looked surprised at his appearance, but before he could gather the thoughts to say anything, she said something and began to fade away, but as she did, her face darkened and she released a ghostly scream as if she were in pain.

Chat Noir called out to her, “Ladybug!” But she was gone, the echo of her scream reverberating across the hillside.

In despair, Adrien tried to recall something like that happening in his dreams, but in them, there was no scream. He remembered traveling with her together that way, but she wouldn’t be screaming, it didn’t hurt her when they did that together. Somehow, he knew, that she and he had given each other some of their strength to travel that way. In the dreams, he would go searching for his Red Lady after sending her off, and he would find her close by, so Adrien began to search, he may not be in a relationship with Ladybug, but he still loved and cared for her, as both a friend and a partner, at the very least.

“I’m coming Ladybug.” He whispered, hoping she wasn’t as hurt as he feared as he searched through the dissipating fog and the blackened vineyard for his lost Ladybug.


	13. Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Nino prepared to use his Guardian training to trick Chat Noir and to help Marinette.  
> Adrien went looking for Ladybug, seeing a red cloaked figure from his dreams disappearing in the strange mist outside, so he went to investigate.  
> Laybug sung an ancient and magical healing song and heals part of the vineyard, but startled by Chat, she uses a lesser known power of the red witch, to her own detriment.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Ladybug needs her friends help.  
> Nino has to do some shady Guardian stuff, enlisting Trixx to hunt down Chat Noir.  
> Nino and Alya take care of Marinette.  
> Nino waits to prepare Chat Noir for a reveal when he arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little angst...

Alya’s POV

“Dudette! Wake up!” Nino was shaking her shoulders. “I need your help Sweetheart!”

“Nino?” She asked groggily as she sat up in bed and put on her glasses.

Nino stood back and was looking out the balcony doors at… at a fog?

“Nino, what’s up?” She asked as she got up and looked out at the strange view. “I didn’t know they had fog out here.”

“I doubt they do Sweetheart, that’s totally Marinette’s doing.”

“What?” Alya asked.

“It’s a power Master Fu warned me about, apparently she learned about the Red Lady, a former Ladybug’s life. Which has caused her to have dreams that are actually that Ladybug’s memories. Memories that may have sort of taught her about that Ladybug’s powers. She could totally heal with her song, dead fields, the wounded or dying could practically be brought back to life.”

“Nino, are you saying that our Mari can raise the dead?!”

Nino frowned and shook his head, “no, not like that. The power only worked on plants or dead soil like that. Living things like animals or people, things with souls, once dead, were too complicated and far too gone for her power to reverse their deaths with her song. Trouble is, using the Red Lady’s powers will weaken her. Like all things, she needs practice to get better at it. There’s something else.” Nino nervously rubbed his other arm. “She had another ability. The ability to transport herself small distances, but if she did it without borrowing some of her Chat Noir’s powers, it really took a toll on her.”

Alya looked confused but happy, “are you telling me that they had a joint power?”

“Well, I guess? Sort of? The Red Lady had to initiate it, but it went better when she brought along her The Black Cat, or at least was with him beforehand.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Alya as he said ‘with.’

“Nino!” Alya shoved her boyfriend, “I do not want to be thinking about our friends like that!”

“Hey, I only know what the stories passed down implied, it could be read either way really. For the best results, her Chat had to lend her some of his powers. Those two were married by the way as far as the guardians know. The thing is, I’m fairly sure our Mari is totally not ready to attempt using that power herself.”

Then they heard the scream coming across the hills, but as it started to die down, a choked scream faltered and died behind them, as Marinette slowly appeared behind them, falling to the ground. She was transformed as Ladybug wearing a red cloak and she had collapsed in the middle of the girl’s room.

“Speak of the devil.” Nino cursed as they rushed to help her.

Chat Noir’s POV

Where is she?

WHERE IS SHE?

Somehow, he knew that transportation didn’t go right and he had to find her.

But where could she have gone?

Nino’s POV

 _Oh man, oh man!_ His mind raced as both he and Alya hurried to Marinette’s side. She was gasping for air and shaking.

“Alya, help me get her on the bed. We need to make her comfortable.”

“Got it.” Alya practically picked up Marinette herself and laid her down. “What’s the matter with her?”

“She over did it.” Nino explained as he pulled out his supplies, taking out a strip of cloth, wetting it down and placing it on her forehead, Marinette stilled and slowed her breathing almost to normal.

“What is that?” Alya asked as she scrunched up her nose at the smell.

“Something that works. I can’t explain everything, since it’s Guardian stuff and we don’t have the time. This will only help her for about an hour, what we really need is Chat Noir!”

“Then I’ll go and get Adrien!”

Nino nodded as Alya raced out the door.

There was a knock shortly after, “excuse me?” Alex asked with a yawn, as Nino quickly tossed a blanket over Marinette’s Ladybug costume and he turned her head away from the door. “Is everything alright? I could have sworn I heard someone screaming.”

“It’s nothing dude.” Nino tried to explain, Marinette just had a bad dream and she has a bit of a headache, so I brought out my uh, my Uncle’s herbal remedies for her.” Nino waved at the supplies he’d pulled out on the dresser, thankful that Alex wouldn’t be seeing ALL of his supplies.

“Is there anything that I can do to help? You all have a very full day tomorrow.” Alex replied.

Alya returned with a worried look and her hands out, Adrien must not be in his room.

Nino shook his head at Alex, “we got this. Go back to bed Dude. We’ll be hitting the hay soon ourselves.”

“Very well, goodnight.” Alex nodded and left, Alya quickly closing the door behind him, a fact that they were thankful he didn’t notice.

“Dude! What are we going to do? I can’t find Adrien!” Alya whisper shrieked.

Nino thought for a moment. “He must have seen the fog or her out there and went to investigate. He’s probably out there looking for her right now! The transportation spell couldn’t get her very far and he probably knows that.” His eyebrows scrunched together as he decided something and nodded to himself. “They’re not ready for a reveal yet, we can delay it in a way, but I’ll need the help of your kwami.”

“Trixx?”

Trixx flew out of a dresser drawer, “I’m here and willing to serve!”

“Great! Do whatever he needs you to.” Alya instructed her kwami, who only nodded with a grin.

“Thanks Dude, you’re perfect for this!” Nino pulled out the two little darts that he’d prepared earlier, he held one up and showed it to Trixx, “now, do you know what this is?”

Trixx grinned widely, “Ooo! I sure do! Plagg hates those and I owe him for using it on my chosen a few hundred years ago. Please tell me that I can dart him!” Trixx practically shivered in the air with excitement.

“That’s exactly what I want you to do.” Nino handed over the little dart. “Stick him and then convince him to come back here. If you go out the balcony doors, you should be able to find him somewhere out in the vineyard, the mist should almost be gone by now.”

Trixx smirked at the little dart in her paws, “I’m on it!”

“What’s with the darts?” Alya asked after opening the balcony doors for Trixx, as she flew out them quickly as Trixx carried the dart to collect Chat Noir.

Nino left the other dart on the dresser as he prepared a thin mud like concoction in a mug he brought.

After thinking for a minute Nino told her, “I can’t tell you what it is. I’ve prepared the dart with a potent memory potion I guess you could say. It’s to hide their memories, temporarily. Being the strongest of all of us, Ladybug and Chat Noir will be able to remember tonight, the parts after being pricked eventually. It’ll buy them some time for a reveal of their own choosing, but not much. It could be two weeks or a month before the memories fully surface as dreams and then they’ll be able to connect the dots.”

“You’re going to make them forget tonight?”

“What choice do I have? It’s a bad idea if a reveal goes down badly between them Dude. I don’t really know if it’s the wisest thing, but I think Master Fu would do it, that’s why I’m doing it. Right now, it’ll just make them groggy, willing to listen to you more and then they’ll go to sleep fairly quickly. It gives their kwami awful headaches though.” Nino was thoughtful as he stirred the mud like substance, “I’d better ask Ladybug’s kwami if she thinks Marinette will need it.”

He turned towards Marinette, Ladybug, and told her loudly, “Tikki, please de-transform. I know that you’re helping her, but I need your input on how to treat her.”

Ladybug de-transformed them and a shaking red kwami appeared before them. “I need to h-hurry, she needs me!”

Nino handed over one of the cookies that Marinette had sitting on the dresser. “Here, eat.” He instructed and Tikki quickly complied, “you need your strength too. The question is should I use a memory dart on her?”

Tikki shook her head, “I’d rather not, Marinette is so out of it, she wouldn’t remember much anyway. I can help her until Chat Noir gets here.”

“Will Adrien do?” Alya smirked and Tikki rolled her eyes tiredly, “of course, they’re the same person, you know that.”

Nino nodded, “yeah, we just need to get Adrien here and out of his suit, it’ll work best that way, if Trixx can get him darted he’ll forget everything from just before he gets darted and for the next three hours or so? Plagg won’t be happy though, he hates keeping his chosen in the dark, since the kwami remember getting darted and what happens during that time.” His voice drifted off as added sadly.

“How would you know that?” Alya asked.

“Master Fu told me about the kwami and their personalities. They didn’t name the plague after Plagg for no reason, he can be a real pill when he wants to be.” Nino replied.

“The thing is Tikki,” Nino addressed the kwami as she finished her cookie, “I have to wake Mari up to swallow this…” He held up his mud like concoction that he’d just mixed in a mug, it was a much stronger version of the magical tea that Nino had to drink daily, with a few additions for the Ladybug miraculous holder herself. He wouldn’t have enough of the tea to make it till the end of the month now, but Nino kind of knew that he’d be going home sooner than that already.

Tikki looked at the substance and almost gagged before she said hesitantly, “well, if it will help her get better, then yes. I’ll transform her and then you can use the dart and wake her after you’ve explained things to Chat Noir, I can help her heal until you’ve convinced him to help.”

“Dude, that should be perfect. Once Adrien gets here, we’ll have to have a sort of pre-reveal and then we’ll have to convince him to hold Mari, he can help her heal that way.”

Alya interjected, “wait, so you are going to reveal her to him?”

Nino sighed, “It totally can’t be helped. We need to get him back here and she’ll heal and feel much better in the morning if they sleep next to each other. They’ll probably be sickeningly energetic and wake up before their crazy alarms.” He shook his head, “but that’s the nature of their miraculous. They won’t remember exactly what happened for a while, that’ll give them time to reveal themselves to each other on their own time. We can have Adrien carry Mari out to that lounge area and sit together kind of like they were before we went to bed. They’ll fall asleep and once the darts have done their part, they’ll forget what happened, for a couple of weeks anyway.”

“I’m ready.” Tikki announced.

“Please, go right ahead.” Nino waved at Mari and Tikki nodded and returned to her miraculous, transforming Marinette back into Ladybug.

Nino picked up the second dart and lightly scratched Marinette on the neck with it.

“That’s it?” Alya asked.

“Yep, it’s totally potent Dudette. Let’s give her a minute and then I’ll use the smelling salts to wake her up.”

Chat Noir’s POV

Turning around, Chat Noir saw something orange out of the corner of his eye come streaking at him. Adrien almost managed to slap it away, but it darted in mid-air and ran right into his neck.

Feeling a small pinch, which was strange since he was still wearing his suit, Adrien pulled the orange fluff ball that had somehow managed to scratch him from his neck. It was a kwami, a fox themed kwami.

“What did you just do?” He asked it.

“Hello Chat Noir! I came to get you!” The kwami happily announced, ignoring the question.

“Wait, you’re Rena Rouge’s kwami?”

“Yep! In the fur! You need to come, like right now! Ladybug is sick and she needs you.”

Nodding once, Adrien replied, “then lead the way!”

Alya POV

Brushing back Mari’s hair, Alya looked on at her friend as she weakly sat up with the help of the pillows that they’d piled behind her. Alya was trying to coax her into drinking the strange brew that her boyfriend had made for her. Unfortunately, she was having trouble just holding up the mug, much less drinking from it. Nino had warned Alya that she would be weak and would need the help, but he needed to go wait on the porch for the arrival of Chat Noir, so Alya was on her own with Ladybug.

“Marinette, you need to drink this to feel better.” Alya told her as she helped her drink it.

“Wha, what happened?” Marinette asked her wearily.

Alya frowned, “look, I know you don’t feel well, but you tried to do too much and you weren’t ready for it.”

Ladybug blinked slowly as she glanced at her spot covered hand and then at the back of Nino as he stood next to the doors to the balcony.

“Wha he know?” Marinette drawled.

“Just, swallow.” Mari complied and took a long sip. “Well, look, you’re lucky you’re lucky. Turns out, my boyfriend is the team member that Queen Bee was training with. He’s been training with Master Fu for months to be the next Guardian and Master Fu will be passing on his miraculous to him.”

“Oh.” Mari looked at the mug with distaste. “This is awful.”

“That doesn’t matter, it’s good for you. Now drink.” Alya ordered and Marinette swallowed another mouthful of her medicine.

“How is it really?” Alya asked, “for medicine that is.”

“S-okay.” Marinette replied and then she drank a bit more.

“Now gurl, I’m gonna tell you this so you don’t freak, but Chat Noir is coming to help you.”

Ladybug shook her head slightly, “h-he’s not here.” She mumbled.

“Oh gurl, you’ve been so blind. I can tell you now because you’re gonna forget it,” Marinette raised an eyebrow as she took another gulp from her mug, “but he, he’s been right here. I, I’ve known for several days, but I couldn’t tell you. He’s closer than you would ever guess, I couldn’t tell you ‘cause you needed to figure it out for yourself and I hope you understand and can forgive him and yourself.”

“Huh?” Marinette managed after another swallow, still very groggy from all the herbs and medication that Nino had given her.

Ladybug looked confused after Alya’s confession and then they heard a thump on the balcony, as if a large cat had landed and then they overheard Nino confront Chat Noir…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, just had to have a cliff hanger there. 
> 
> Hope to have the next chapter out in a week & I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!


	14. A Sickly Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Ladybug needed her friends help her after over extending herself by using some dangerous magic.  
> Nino had to do some shady Guardian stuff, enlisting Trixx to hunt down Chat Noir with a dart meant to make him forget what is about to happen.  
> Nino and Alya took care of Marinette and gave her the same forgetting shot.  
> Nino waited to prepare Chat Noir for a reveal.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Nino confronts Chat Noir and makes sure he’s drugged. Then he tries to prepare him for a reveal.  
> Chat Noir comes in, and there is a partial reveal.

Nino’s POV

Nodding at Chat Noir as he stood up from landing a bit messily, well, for the cat like hero anyway, Nino quietly told him as he put his hand on his shoulder, “Dude, thanks for coming. I’m sorry that we had to use the dart.”

Chat Noir looked a little confused, “Huh? The little fox said that Ladybug needed my help...”

“She does, but she’s okay for the moment Bro. I just needed to check up on you and prepare you Dude, I really need to check on you to see how you’re doing first.” Nino help up a finger in front of Chat Noir’s face and slowly moved it from side to side. Chat Noir’s eyes were slow to respond, for him anyway. “Again, I’m sorry about the dart.”

Chat Noir tried to get by Nino, but found that he was a lot stronger than he looked, so he gave up and paused to back up and ask his friend, “why are you blocking me? The little fox said that I need to help Ladybug.”

“I’m stopping you because we need to talk first.” Nino planted his feet and faced the cat themed hero, “the little fox scratched you with a memory dart. I’m sorry about that, but if I want you to remember something, I’ve got to repeat it so you’ll remember it faster. Ugh, how do I explain this Dude.” Nino sighed as he shook his head, “I asked Trixx, the little fox, to dart you and to basically drug you Dude.” Chat Noir inhaled in alarm, “but you’re going to be okay, it’s only a temporary forgetting drug, mainly. It’ll make you kinda drunk like, but ultimately it’ll hide your memories from the next few hours for a couple of weeks.”

Chot Noir eyed him suspiciously, “why though?”

Nino groaned, “look Dude, I used it because I thought that Master Fu would use it. Again, I used it because my Master Fu, who has been training me to be the next guardian and the next turtle miraculous holder, would do the same.”

“Master Fu would drug me?”

“Our Master Fu would drug you in this instance. Why would he drug you, you ask?”

“Well, yeah?” Chat Noir looked confused.

Nino rolled his eyes, tired of trying to explain again and again. “Adrien, let’s get to the facts Dude. I know who you are, Chat Noir. I know you’re Adrien. I figured it out.”

“What! You figured me out!” Chat Noir kind of wobbled a little.

“Yep, Alya and I did. Do you understand that I’m going to be the next guardian? That Master Fu is training me to be the next guardian and that I’m the next turtle miraculous holder?”

“Dude! That’s a lot to take in!” Chat Noir wobbled a bit as he staggered back to lean against the balcony wall. Then his ears twitched up as he overhead a familiar voice coming from the room behind his friend.

“I think I L-Love him more than A-Adrien Alya!” Marinette clearly cried out, Chat stood up quickly, but Nino pushed him back lightly and Chat Noir wobbled there, not fighting him by choice.

“B-Bro, that’s my g-girlfriend in there!” He growled as his belt tail twitched anxiously and he wobbled from one foot to the other, “n-now let me in!”

“Okay, the drunken part has kicked in.” Nino sighed, “now, what did I say?”

Chat Noir blinked, lowered his head and whispered as he obviously tried to focus, somehow knowing that Nino wasn’t about to drop this before letting him go to Marinette. “You said that you know that Chat Noir is Adrien and that Master Fu has been training you to be the next Guardian, the next turtle miraculous holder, but you didn’t say why you drugged me.”

“I’ll tell you both once we go in there Dude.”

Not catching that Nino was implying that it was time to go in the room, Chat Noir looked up at Nino suspiciously, “N-Nino, you’re my Bro and all, but we’re going to have a serious p-problem here if you don’t let me in there,” he waved at the room behind Nino as Nino waved for him to lead the way.

Chat however, was on a roll, “I’m here to help Ladybug, like Marinette is I guess, but we love each other,” then he leaned into Nino’s space threateningly, “and I’m not g-going to let you or Ladybug get in the way of my love for my Princess!”

Nino smiled up at him and chuckled, “you got it Dude, just ah, please remember that you love her.”

Chat Noir blinked at him in shock and loudly told him, “Nino! I-I don’t love Ladybug like that, she’s just, just a friend now, if anything, I love Marinette!”

Ladybug’s POV

“Alya.” Ladybug whispered, “I-I don’t know what to say to him.”

“You don’t have to. You’re both going to forget this, for awhile anyway, think of it as a trial run.”

“Trial run?”

“Yes, a practice reveal.” Alya pointed out.

Ladybug curled in on herself, sitting up and pulling her knees up so she can hug them and so she could rest her weary head on them, somehow balancing her mug of mud medicine as she did.

They could only hear parts of what Nino was saying to Chat Noir after all. Something about him being the next guardian and turtle miraculous holder?

“H-How can I reveal myself to him? I h-hurt him SO much.” Marinette thought she had only said that in her mind, but Alya chuckled, obviously Marinette didn’t realize she was speaking aloud.

Marinette then sputtered loudly, “I think I L-Love him more than A-Adrien Alya!” Then she whispered urgently, “I-I don’t want to hurt him again!”

“Knowing that cat, he’d forgive you for anything. He’s in love with you, you know that, right?”

Ladybug visibly swallowed her anxiety, “he, he loves Marinette now. What if he finds out who I-I am? Did… did I trick him or something?”

“I don’t think that you did, but if you’re worried about that, then you only have to ask him about it.” Alya gave her a wink and then noticed the bunched up red cloak that was still on Marinette, “here, let me help you get out of that, I can hang it up for you.”

Marinette swallowed the last of the mud like medicine she had been drinking and handed the cup to Alya. She said, “alright,” as she shrugged off the cloak with Alya’s help after Alya out down the mug and as Alya stood, smoothing it out and started to walk over to Marinette’s closet, they heard the last of Chat Noir’s and Nino’s conversation.

Marinette’s heart soared as she heard her Kitty proclaim, “Nino! I-I don’t love Ladybug like that, she’s just, just a friend now, if anything. I LOVE Marinette!”

Chat Noir POV

“Alright Dude, get in there and help out your girlfriend.” Nino said as he moved to the side and waved him in as Chat Noir took slow but steady steps into the room beyond. Chat Noir looked around to see Alya in her pajamas, hanging up a red cloak, it was like the dream Ladybug’s cloak, in, if he remembered right, Marinette’s closet.

 _How strange._ His addled mind wandered.

He turned to the closest bed to the balcony and Ladybug was laying there, looking at him with a smile, a smile that didn’t belong on her masked face.

“Ladybug?”

“Yes, Chaton. I-It’s me.” She shakily replied, barely able to sit up to greet him.

_That’s odd, she’s never nervous like that._

He bobbed his head twice before giving an awkward bow, “how may I be of service My Lady?” He cleared his throat and looked around the room as he stood and wobbled a bit before his found his balance again, “wa-where’s my Princess though? I-I thought that I heard her dulcet tones?” He swallowed as he looked at Ladybug, she was smiling that gorgeous smile again.

“My, my Lady?” Chat Noir then noticed something out of place, “why do you have My Princesses’ smile?

Ladybug blinked and swallowed before she coughed lightly and finally managed to apologize, “oh Kitty, please forgive me.”

“My, my Lady?” He looked at her distractedly as he looked around for his Princess again, he was sure that he had heard her after all…

He was shocked when Ladybug just closed her eyes as she whispered something and then dropped her transformation.

“Hey Kitty.” Marinette smiled at him weakly, the love for him still shining in her eyes as she dropped back on the bed, as she began to shake ever so lightly. “Please, p-please forgive me Kitty, I-I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She managed to quietly gasp.

He was breathless for a moment before he managed to croak out, “M-Marinette?”


	15. Another Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Nino confronted Chat Noir, made sure that he was drugged and then prepared him for a reveal.  
> Chat Noir entered the room and there was a partial reveal as Ladybug apologized and dropped her transformation.
> 
> This Chapter:   
> Chat Noir reacts and eventually, he snuggles Mari.  
> Mari is out of it and falls asleep quickly  
> Alya and Nino help Adrien come to terms with the reveal.  
> Eventually they get Adrien to hug Marinette out in the lounge area and he falls asleep holding her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Another long chapter at 3700+ words.

Ladybug’s POV

Seeing Chat Noir appear like a vision before her, Ladybug’s mind went poetic. _There he is, my best friend and the love of my life. My partner, the man that gave up on the fantasy that was only the perfect side of me and fell in love with the real me, all of me._ Ladybug’s mind reminded her. Despite how weak she felt, she could appreciate and love the view that her Chat Noir provided her as he entered the room.

_He deserves the truth, and I’m not going to hide it from him anymore._

“Ladybug?” His gorgeous voice almost whispered.

“Yes, Chaton. I-It’s me.” She tried to reassure him.

Her Kitty nodded her way and then bowed like the gentle cat that he is and asked, “how may I be of service My Lady?” Clearing his throat, he looked around the room as he stood up, “wa-where’s my Princess though? I-I thought that I heard her dulcet tones?”

Ladybug smiled at her Chaton.

“My, my Lady?” He sounded concerned, but she wasn’t really sure why, “why do you have My Princesses’ smile?

_He saw me!_

_He sees me!_

_It’s now or never_ , she told herself as she apologized, “oh Kitty, please forgive me.”

“My, my Lady?” Chat Noir, her Kitty, seemed confused but distracted as well. _He must be looking for me, I should be here after all._

_Maybe I don’t have to say anything though, I’m so tired after all, maybe, just maybe I only have to show him._ Whispering her de-transformation phrase, Ladybug dropped her transformation.

“Hey Kitty.” Marinette appeared and smiled at her love ever so weakly. _I love him, but I don’t know what to say. I can’t get up._

Falling back on the bed, she tried to get through to him, as her muscles screamed at her and shook from overexertion. “Please, please forgive me Kitty, I-I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Marinette finally managed to quietly gasp.

Her heart was precariously balanced as if on a spear ready pierce it as her Kitty looked at her and finally smiled ever so slightly as he picked up her heart and cradled it, saving it from certain doom with a gratified look that made her heart throb in her chest as he said, “M-Marinette?”

She smiled at him, “yes Kitty, my Love, my Minou, it’s me.”

Chat Noir loudly swallowed, “this, this isn’t a dream?”

Nino POV

“Dude, this is real.” Nino interrupted with a snort as Alya groaned.

“Nino! They were having a moment!” She protested as she put away Marinette’s red cloak.

“Sorry, go back to what you were doing please people, don’t mind the DJ.” Nino waved it off as Alya shushed him, “hey, no one pays attention to the DJ at the important stuff, we’re like mood lighting Sweetheart!” He whispered, “now back to the reveal shall we?”

Alya POV

“Ugh! Nino!” Alya hissed at him as their two friends seemed frozen, well, considering their states. Chat Noir seemed just a little out of it still, like he might be a little drunk and Marinette, well, she was tired, a little out of it and recovering still, twitching ever so slightly, it was obvious that she was fighting just falling asleep.

_Wow, that mud stuff must be helping already though. Marinette seems to be a bit more focused already, just weak and unsteady now maybe?_ Alya really didn’t know how to describe it as she thought about it.

_Now only if Nino doesn’t ruin all of this._

Alya groaned at Nino’s antics and thanked their lucky stars that while Marinette seemed to be a more romantic drunk due to the darts, Chat Noir was just a tad bit drunker, making him wobbly and mystified that he finally knew Ladybug’s secret identity. “My Lady turned into My Princess?” Chat Noir asked.

Marinette weakly nodded as Chat Noir approached her bedside, “yeah.” Marinette sighed as he took her hand and lifted her knuckles to his lips and kissed it reverently without losing eye contact.

“I must be dreaming then.” Chat Noir put his other hand on Marinette’s hand, “because I’m not this lucky.”

Marinette smirked at him, exhausted from over extending herself, “true.” She admitted, “but I am.” She gasped ever so slightly, “and… and I love you Chat. I’ve been wanting to tell you that so much Kitty.”

“My Lady is My Princess?” Chat seemed to need the reassurance as his grin grew.

“Uh Huh.” Marinette managed to answer.

“My Lady is My Princess!” Chat Noir happily exclaimed. “Oh Princess, I’m so happy it’s you.”

“We kind of knew you would be.” Alya murmured and Nino snickered a little, earning him a look that clearly said, _Be quiet!_

Chat Noir smiled at Marinette and blushed ever so slightly as he squeezed her hand, only for her eyes to roll back into her head and she started the seize up and shake violently.

“What’s wrong!” Chat Noir demanded as he looked desperately at Alya and then Nino.

Nino POV

_Oh Man! I was afraid that his would happen!_ Nino worried as he practically appeared by the dresser nearest to Mari as he selected a small vial with a dropper in it from his supplies. He measured out a few drops with it and ordered, “Chat, I need you to pick her up, sit down and hold her. Alya Sweetheart, can you help hold her head up and open her mouth so I can give this to her?”

“Got it.” Alya replied.

Chat Noir, despite his earlier grogginess was far more focused at the moment as he quickly picked up his shaking Princess, too worried to think about what was happening as he sat back down on the bed, leaned against the headboard with her in his arms and laid back with her back against his chest. He was surprised as Marinette calmed down a bit as soon as she was wrapped up in his arms, but then Alya came over and helped to get Marinette in a more comfortable position before tilting Marinette’s head back so that Nino could place three drops of a new potion on her tongue.

“Alright, this is pretty potent stuff.” Nino sighed as Marinette stilled completely and went slack in Chat Noir’s arms.

“What’s the matter with her?” Chat Noir shakily asked.

Nino glanced at Alya and sighed, “Dude, that dart we used was a memory dart, you’ll remember most of tonight eventually in your dreams, especially if we repeat stuff but Dude, you need to get some rest too, especially your kwami.” Nino looked over at the red kwami that had landed on the plate of cookies nearby, she looked exhausted but she was nibbling on her cookie anyway, determined to finish it before she went to sleep.

“What I’m trying to say Bro is that you need to de-transform.” Nino told Chat Noir.

“Why? Will that help Marinette?” Chat Noir of course was still a bit confused.

“Alright, Dude, I need you to focus more. Being transformed doesn’t make a difference, the Dudette just needs to be near you. The magic within you balances out hers. When you hug or hold each other, you share each other’s strengths and sorrows. Making the strengths stronger and the weaknesses weaker. You totally can literally heal each other in a way. Mari here overdid it though, she used powers she wasn’t ready for so she got sick. Can you repeat that for me?”

After a moment Chat replied, “Ladybug overdid it, so now Mari has to suffer?”

“No Dude, you saw her de-transform. Mari is Ladybug, she apologized remember?”

Chat nodded before he pulled Marinette closer to him, like she was his own personal teddy bear. “My Princess apologized, but for what?”

Nino frowned, “Dude, I don’t think this is the best time to go into that.”

Alya POV

“I do, they’ve got to start somewhere right?” Alya asked.

“Not if she can’t defend herself Alya. Mari is going to be out for a few hours, but she’ll be fine by morning as long as…” Nino turned and looked at Chat Noir, “wait. Adrien, Dude, haven’t you been listening, you gotta do what I say, we know who you are so de-transform already, Plagg is going to rip my head off as it is if he doesn’t get a break soon!”

Chat Noir looked confused, “you know Plagg?”

Alya snickered, it was funny watching Chat Noir get called out by her boyfriend.

“Just his reputation.” Nino answered as he waved at himself, “next guardian here remember? I’ve learned a thing or two about each of the kwami’s personalities and Plagg hates the darts most of all.”

“Darts?”

“Nino borrowed my kawmi Trixx and darted you remember? That’s why you’re all groggy.” Alya chimed in.

“The little fox.” Adrien commented as he let go of Marinette with one hand to briefly rub his neck, “that little minx scratched me!”

“Thank you!” Trixx spoke up and bowed, floating in the air, “I’ll take that as a compliment, but if you don’t mind, I’m going to go and get some fruit and get back to bed.” Trixx bobbed in the air and quickly whisked herself away to get a snack and hide.

“Friendly fox huh?” Chat Noir commented, “why’d she run off like that?”

“Dude, you still have to De-transfrom Adrien, and Plagg will not be happy once you do because we darted you, well, Trixx did.”

Alya snickered, “if Plagg doesn’t like the darts, he’ll probably take it out on Trixx if she wasn’t hiding.”

“Totally.” Nino agreed.

“That’s right, Alya’s kwami, the little fox darted me.” Chat Noir exclaimed like he had just connected the dots. Then he looked at Alya and blinked, “you’re Rena Rouge! We have a secret chat service or something!”

Nino wasn’t surprised.

Alya nodded, “good, you’re following.” She took a breath to steady herself as she admitted, “and yes, I’m Rena Rouge.”

Chat Noir snorted, “why am I not surprised?” He looked down at Marinette who was sleeping peacefully in his arms now. “It’s like all our close friends are miraculous holders, huh Princess?”

“She’s not going to be answering you for awhile Dude.” Nino commented.

Chat Noir POV

“That’s okay, I’m just glad that I can hold her.” Chat Noir replied. He shook his head, things were beginning to get a little clearer thankfully. “Oh Princess,” he whispered, “I’m so glad that it’s you,” _and that I get to hold you!_

“Can you please drop your transformation now? Plagg is going to be a pill.” Nino insisted.

“He’s always a pill.” Chat Noir easily replied as he finally whispered, “claws in,” which caused him to drop his transformation.

Nino POV

“What idiot decided to use those cursed things!” Plagg demanded as he wobbled in the air and then glanced at Nino, “it was YOU!” Plagg tried to rush him, but swayed in the air and Nino caught him as he finally fell out of the air, hissing at him.

Nino moved his thumbs out of the way before Plagg could scratch him.

“Dude, calm down! I’m sorry about that Dude, but I thought that they might not be ready for a big reveal, so we totally had to do it!”

“Look, the kid’s happy, unfortunately he’s used to disappointment, so this isn’t really a big deal for him.” Plagg argued. “Even YOU should have known that.”

“Hey!” Adrien tried to argue, but everyone in the room just gave him a deadpanned look.

“Uh, Adrien, it’s okay to be a little upset over this.” Alya told him gently.

Adrien shook his head and hugged Marinette closer, “no, I’m not upset. Just a little sad that she didn’t get to tell me under better cir… what’s the word?”

“Circumstances?” Nino asked.

“Yeah, that.” Adrien said, “Ladybug never wanted to reveal herself and she was pushed today, wasn’t she?”

“You’re thinking clearer Dude, that’s a good sign.” Nino observed.

“Ugh, enough with the dramatics!” Plagg rubbed his head and groaned, “just get me my cheese already!”

Nino rolled his eyes and said as he carried Plagg to the door, “let’s go get some from Adrien’s room then. I know where he put it.”

“With it’s lovely scent who wouldn’t?” Plagg asked in disbelief as waved at Alya as he left.

Alya POV

_Adrien looks so happy holding Mari like that, I knew they were perfect for each other!_ She mentally cheered as she watched him snuggle her.

Adrien was sitting in Marinette’s bed, holding her with a huge grin on his face. If Alya didn’t know better, Marinette was smiling too, but then they noticed something.

“What’s that sound?” Alya asked.

Adrien angled his head to listen closer and he realized that it was his Princess!

Marinette was humming in her sleep!

Adrien chuckled, “she’s humming.” He listened for a few beats, “that’s a tune I’ve heard in my dreams, the Red Lady, the other Ladybug with the red cloak used to sing it to me, I mean, she used to sing it to her Chat Noir when he was hurt, she was able to heal him with her song.”

“Wow.” Alya commented, “I didn’t know she could do that.”

Adrien nuzzled Marinette’s hair. “I didn’t know that our Ladybug could do it either, that or the mist thing.” He glanced towards the balcony, “I’m just glad that she’s doing okay.”

Alya nodded, “is there anything that you want to know? You’re going to forget this for a while after tonight, but we can still talk, if you want to.”

“Yeah, I got it. Ladybug needs it, maybe I need it to, the not remembering part, but I can’t say I understand everything.” He looked a little out of it but getting progressively better.

“I can try to explain what’s going on, that is, if you want me to?” Alya asked hesitantly, “you’ll remember and figure things out faster if we discuss it.”

Adrien nodded, “maybe. Let me guess, she didn’t want to reveal herself to me because she thought I would be mad that she’s Ladybug?”

Alya thought about how to answer that, “it’s been kind of like that since she’s been getting closer to Chat Noir and has been trying to think of Adrien as just a friend. She felt awful about breaking your heart but couldn’t stay away from you either.”

Adrien smirked slightly, “wasn’t she the one that said that she broke her own heart over her crush? Didn’t I kind of do that too?” Adrien blinked. “Oh wait, she broke her own heart over her crush… that’s me, isn’t it?”

Adrien POV

“Her crush was on me, Adrien me, wasn’t it?” Adrien looked at Alya for confirmation who bit her lip trying to think of an answer.

_Please don’t tell me it was me._ He thought. _I was blind to everyone but Ladybug, including her… I, I never meant to hurt her._

Alya sat at the foot of the bed and sighed, “I don’t see any point in hiding it. So yeah. Mari had a crush on you, Adrien you, for years.”

Adrien swallowed at the admission. _Makes sense, when you put together the description, tall and blond with green eyes. She was talking about me all along._

“She got her hopes up that day she spent the night being there for you at the hospital, after Nathalie was taken there by ambulance. She had so much fun at the museum with you the next morning.” Alya told him.

“She, she liked hanging out with me at the museum too?” He said hopefully.

“Well, duh! It was only after you invited us on this vacation that her heart was broken because you mentioned that you were going to invite a couple of other girls.” She gave him a knowing smirk as she folded her arms and gave him a look.

“I am such an idiot!” If Adrien’s arms weren’t busy hugging Mari, he would have slapped his forehead. “I was talking about you two, Ladybug and Rena Rouge when I suggested that because I thought that we’d be having a reveal and we could be friends on both sides of the mask, if, if not more.” He closed his eyes and hugged the humming Marinette to his chest.

“She didn’t know you were talking about us Adrien.” Alya told him gently, “it’s not your fault.”

“I know it’s not my fault, it, it just feels like it is. I mean, we both had these mixed-up crushes on each other didn’t we? We broke our own hearts over each other. Ugh! It’s just, she… she was so upset.” Adrien groaned as his eyes teared up and he hugged Marinette to him closely. “I… I don’t deserve her.”

“Don’t say that Dude. You’ve pulled together and helped each other through it all, doesn’t that count for something?” Nino said as he came in. “Talking about their messed-up love square?” He asked Alya and she nodded as he turned to Adrien, “I hate to break it to you, but Ladybugs and Chat Noirs are practically always soulmates. You’re meant for each other Dude, you just got it all mixed up because of the masks, it’s nobody’s fault. Magic can be a pain like that.”

Nino was carrying in two new mugs and Alya eyed them warily.

“Yeah, but will Mari believe that?” Adrien asked.

“Maybe.” Nino shrugged as he put a tea bag in each mug. “We won’t know until she wakes up and you two have a proper reveal. I’m surprised you’re taking this so well actually.”

“I’m not, not really.” Adrien sighed, “it helps being here with Mari. It doesn’t matter where we’ve been so much as where we are and where we’ll go from here, together.”

“Aww, that’s sweet.” Alya cooed.

“Not really, I’ve found that when you focus on the past that it just kind of takes over, you know?”

Nino shook his head, “can’t say that I do Bro.”

“Well, it’s been like that for me.” Adrien admitted. “I don’t care what brought us here, what I care about is that Marinette and I are finally together. It doesn’t matter that she is Ladybug or that I’m Chat Noir.”

“Which is good because tomorrow she’ll be dating both of you again.” Alya snickered.

Adrien shrugged slightly, he kissed Marinette’s hair ever so sweetly. “I don’t mind. She may not know it but under the masks, as either the cat or the model, I’m the same guy and she can get to know all of me this way.”

“Well, it’s likely that you’ll remember tonight before she will. It’ll probably just seem like a dream to her since she was so sick already once she does remember it.” Nino observed, “but it looks like she’s on the mend, so we should probably move you two out to the lounge so you can go to sleep.”

“Why?” Adrien asked a bit groggily, “I like it right here.”

“First of all, our chaperones may not like you sleeping in your new girlfriend’s bed.” Nino pointed out.

“Totally.” Alya agreed.

Adrien blinked at them, “how is the lounge any better though?”

“Well, that’s the second part. You two were totally cuddling earlier there and we could just say you fell asleep that way, maybe you’ll think what you remember was just a dream for a little while?” Nino suggested. “Especially since you will forget it at first.”

Adrien snorted lightly, “forget that the love of my life, my Lady, my Princess is one and the same and that we were both idiots and broke our own hearts over each other? Not likely.”

“She will though.” Nino sadly commented. “There is no way she’ll remember as much as you, she didn’t even get to see that you transformed back into Adrien.”

Adrien frowned. “I don’t like this. I’ve got everything right here.” He snuggled Marinette, “and the way you talk about it I may lose it, that I may lose her when she finds out. She’s accepted me, both of me, hasn’t she?”

“Today has kind of been a whirlwind for her, I honestly don’t know how she feels.” Alya admitted.

“She loves me. I know that no matter what, Marinette loves me, both of me.” Adrien told them resolutely.

“Alright Dude, she loves you.” Nino admitted, “now can you carry her out to the lounge or do you need help?”

Nino POV

After helping Adrien and Marinette settle back on their couch. Nino came back to the girl’s room to collect his potions and stuff, he picked up one of the mugs and handed it to Alya.

“Sorry about the taste, but drink this, it’ll help you get a good night’s sleep and have plenty of energy for tomorrow.”

“What is it, some sort of energy drink?” Alya eyed it warily before she took it.

“Sort of, it’s the original blend Sweetheart and is far more potent than a can from a vending machine. It takes about six hours to kick in and we don’t want to be using it every day, but we might even be able to keep up with those two lovebirds tomorrow.” Nino chuckled.

“Being next to each other helps them out that much?”

“Yep, totally. They’ll wake up, all energetic and won’t remember anything, for a while anyway.”

“Adrien sure was trying to remember though.”

“Don’t I know it, but that can be a good thing.” Nino kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, “I’m getting out of here though before we get caught by Alex, I need to check on Plagg too. You got Tikki?” He looked at the red kwami sleeping on an unfinished cookie.

“Sure.” Alya answered, “wait, didn’t Alex see us in here earlier?”

“Uhhh, maybe he’ll forget about that?”

Adrien POV

Adrien blushed as he snuggled with Mari as he tried to fall asleep. Funny thing is, it’s hard to go to sleep with your girlfriend on your lap knowing that you’re going to forget how she got that way. Or that she wouldn’t remember who you are.

Marinette shifted and muttered as she snuggled up to him, “Kitty…”

“I’m here Purr-incess.” He whispered back to her, and hoping that she would remember, he started to whisper in her ear. “I’m Adrien and I’m your Kitty, we’re one and the same. We both love you Marinette, no matter what.”

She hummed a little, as if she was trying to understand him.

“Adrien is your Kitty. Your Kitty is Adrien and I love you, no matter what.”

Then he repeated himself, again, and again. Several times over before he fell asleep with her whispering in her dreams, “Adrien… I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas yes, Adrien will remember more an faster because he was awake and they kept repeating things. The drunk effect lightened up and yes, he was trying to be a sneaky kitty there.
> 
> Just to make a note, I probably won't be able to post the next chapter until the week after next , the weekend of the 23rd probably. I just have a lot going on and family visiting next weekend and I want to be able to put out a decent chapter. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and for all your support!


	16. Morning Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Chat Noir reacted and eventually snuggled Mari.  
> Mari is out of it and fell asleep quickly after seizing.  
> Alya and Nino helped Adrien come to terms with the reveal and to remember certain points faster.  
> Eventually they got Adrien to hug Marinette out in the lounge area and he fell asleep holding her there, whispering to her who he was and that he loved her, no matter what.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Marinette wakes up early in Adrien’s arms, after a clarifying talk, they go for a quick run.  
> They snag breakfast, rush to their rooms, wake up their friends and then catch their ride to the photo shoot.  
> Alex has some bad news…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this one is a little on the long side, about 3200 words

Marinette POV

Marinette woke up from the most marvelous dream, the trouble is she couldn’t remember it, only how she felt when she thought about it.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes and snuggled into the broad chest that was cradling her, it was almost rumbling, as if her pretend boyfriend was purring, _nahh… that’s just, unfounded hopes and dreams._ Her sleepy mind told her.

 _Wait._ Marinette realized, _I went to bed last night, didn’t I? How did I wind up back on the couch with Adrien?_

Looking up, she saw Adrien’s relaxed face, and his bedhead. She did her best not to snicker, if she didn’t know better, she would think that he was her Kitty with that hairstyle.

 _I don’t want to confuse them in my head_. She told herself as she reached up and attempted to straighten his hair as his nose twitched slightly as she worked on his hair.

As Adrien stirred, Marinette whispered, “you look like my Kitty with your hair all mussed up.”

Adrien snickered a little as he hugged her, nodding once before he opened his eyes and worshiped her with his gaze, “I could get used to waking up like this Princess.” He muttered in that intoxicating morning voice of his as he squeezed her close and nuzzled her hair and then leaned down and kissed her on the neck.

That woke up Marinette pretty quickly.

Adrien POV

“A-Adrien!” Marinette quietly squealed and began to squirm, with a bright and rosy blush on her cheeks.

That woke Adrien up pretty quickly, stopping the slight purr that he had been unconsciously producing because he was so happy about having the girl of his dreams in his arms, he still managed to hold onto her tightly though. _I don’t want to drop her, again._ He reminded himself groggily.

 _Didn’t I drop her last night when we woke up and went to bed, how’d we get out here again?_ His memories seemed to betray him and he felt like he was missing something important as he gently pulled Marinette closer and apologized with a small smirk, “sorry Princess, I, I guess I got carried away.”

Then using his nose he nudged her to look up at him, which she shyly complied with, “I-I must have been dreaming about you,” he sultrily admitted with a whisper, “about holding you and maybe my thoughts went a little too far?”

Marinette fading blush returned as she whispered back, both pleased and surprised as she asked, “you dream about me?”

It was Adrien’s turn to blush now, as yes, that had been true of all the nights from the past week, although it was strange that here they were, waking up way earlier that necessary since the sun wasn’t even close to coming up, at least from what he could see out the window. Adrien was fully relaxed and ready to take on the day, and yet he couldn’t remember a single one of his dreams.

Usually he had several of them, the last few days they were all of Marinette and some… he was embarrassed to admit included some not so PG moments, in his dreams anyway. Kind of like how they were cuddled right now, but in his dreams, they were a bit more, well, more. Like Alya and Nino were sometimes.

Those were fun dreams.

Still, Adrien didn’t think it was necessary for him to hide it, so he nodded shyly, “yeah, um, I’ve been wanting us to be like this for awhile Mari.” He then kissed her on her forehead, “is this okay?”

Marinette’s POV

Alright, her mind must be playing tricks on her, because Adrien, her supposedly ‘pretend’ boyfriend just admitted to dreaming about her and now he was asking her if it was okay to cuddle and kiss her? In that incredible morning voice of his. She was going to die…

Almost on autopilot, her mind replied, __________ (enter colorful metaphor here) YES!_

Still, Marinette surprised herself as she giggled a little and nodded as she admitted, “I kind of like that, like this.” She squeezed him back, because her arms were wrapped around him, as she snuggled ino his chest. “Although I don’t think I’m ready to tell you what happens in those dreams for me…” _My dreams tend to get away with me and I can’t say they’ve all been PG-13 after all. She mentally admitted_.

Adrien chuckled, “ah, maybe someday we can, uh, try to replicate our dreams?” As he obviously and innocently thought hers were as tame as his own. Marinette blushed furiously and giggled in response.

Adrien simply and sweetly nuzzled her hair and planted a kiss in her lose locks.

 _Strange, I thought I went to bed with my hair up_ … Marinette noticed, but was quickly distracted by Adrien’s groggy attentions and kisses as he began to nuzzle her again.

She pulled back a little, “ah, Adrien, we should probably get up.” He whined a little as he pulled her closer. _You’re going a bit fast for me Kit- I mean Adrien! Why do I confuse them?_

But another nuzzle from her ‘pretend’ boyfriend reminded Marinette that her body was far more awake and happy to be in Adrien’s arms than she was mentally prepared for, “Handsome,” she gently sung, “we really should get up.”

“I don’t wanna. I’m happy here.” She heard the pout in his voice.

She swallowed, _why do I have to be the responsible one?_

“I, I thought we agreed to take things slow?” She unfortunately had to gently remind him.

Adrien sighed sadly, “yea, I kind of forgot.” He drew away from her and relaxed his grip and helped to ease her off of his lap gently and lovingly placing her at his side. “I’m sorry, did, did I do something wrong?”

Adrien POV

 _Please say no_. Adrien mentally pleaded, _I can’t help how much I care about you and cats, well, we naturally like to nuzzle and cuddle up with those we love, but how can I explain that to you yet? I love you Marinette! I, I want you to love all of me… and honestly, I’m still trying to get over the fact that Ladybug doesn’t want to know. We may only be partners, but of all the people in the world that I want to tell, I still can’t help but want to tell her first, out of loyalty of being partners really. Maybe, maybe that feeling will change as we get closer Princess…_ Adrien bit his lip, waiting for Marinette’s response. _Please, please don’t push me away, my, My Love._

Marinette looked up at him kindly, “I… I was just shocked that’s all, I, I think I’m not ready for neck kisses yet.” She told him apologetically.

Adrien blinked and then remembered how he woke her up, “oh, I’m so sorry Marinette, obviously I, I’m having trouble respecting your boundaries, at least when I’m half asleep.”

Marinette chuckled, “it’s okay, this time. But let’s try and put a hold on that for awhile? Please? That’s kind of something that comes after lip kisses after all, isn’t it?”

Adrien looked surprised, “honestly, I don’t know what’s appropriate, I was homeschooled for a long time there Mari.”

“I would have thought that you’d have figured that one out by now.” She teased.

“I guess I’m a slow social learner.” He shrugged and then hugged her to his side, “again, I’m sorry if that was too far, I’ll try to control myself in the future, but I have to ask, are, are we okay?” _Please?_

Marinette POV

 _Aren’t you just precious?_ She noted as she smiled up at him and gave him a nod. “I think we’re fine. We’re talking about it, or should. I guess, maybe I should tell you what I know?”

Adrien smiled and nodded encouragingly, “besides what we discussed yesterday, the next steps would be kissing on the lips, from chaste to uh, tongue?” Marinette looked away from him briefly and then cleared her throat, “that’s make out territory, like kissing on the neck and, uh, elsewhere?” Adrien blushed deeply and shyly looked away, as if he hadn’t considered that, yet.

 _He sure is adorable when he’s embarrassed,_ “then, then there is the whole wandering hands thing while, while getting close to making out?”

Adrien cleared his throat, “okay, um, I’m going to need you to tell me more about that.”

Marinette bit her lip and she noticed Adrien take a sudden inhale, surprising her that he noticed that. “Alright, I guess I can explain, well, I guess right now, it’s, it’s okay for you to touch me like anywhere that a one-piece swimsuit doesn’t cover me. I’m comfortable with that. Umm, once we, I mean if we get past the chaste pecks on the lips part...”

Adrien grinned mischievously, “can’t wait for that one Princess.”

“Adrien.” Marinette scolded, “I want to take things slowly.”

“Aww.” Adrien made a face as he whined but finally answered, “fine. Now…” He kissed her temple, “what comes after the pecks on your gorgeous lips my Dear.”

“Well, that’s kind of when kissing becomes more intense, and longer and then, then there comes the making out part, uh, if you don’t mind me asking, what, what are your boundaries, H-Handsome?”

Adrien smiled gently, “I’m pretty laid back, whatever you feel comfortable with, the rule about not where a swimsuit covers is probably a good idea.” He said thoughtfully, “I mean, I do want to be a gentleman and treat you like my Lady and to be honest, if you ah, touched me down there, I uh…” Adrien blushed and looked away, “I don’t know how I’d respond.”

Marinette waved her hand, severely embarrassed at the way this topic was going, “well, anyway I-I think we need some time before we go there, I mean, kissing and make out territory! Especially if I’m dating both you and Chat Noir,” she patted him on the chest and he caught her hand with his own, holding her hand there, looking mighty pleased that she felt comfortable enough to touch him like that.

_Well, he is wearing a shirt, and he doesn’t seem to mind. This is okay. Wow, his ads weren’t lying. He’s got some amazing pecs! He’s smiling! He likes it when I touch him like this!_

Blushing, Marinette scolded herself as she almost melted, _Bad Marinette!_

She took a deep breath and continued as she looked away from him, “I-I just can’t imagine him being happy if I make out with you only to turn around and make out with him,” she tried to chuckle and Adrien eyebrows went up as he somehow blushed a bit further, but then she noticed that he had the widest grin on his face.

 _What is going through your mind Hot Stuff?_ Marinette wondered.

Adrien POV

 _Oh, that is a fun idea._ Adrien let his mind wander improperly a bit, _double the time making out with my Princess._ He couldn’t hold back his extremely pleased grin if he tried.

“Adrien!” Marinette called him back from his fantasy.

“What? Oh, sorry Princess, it’s just,” he snickered, gave her a quick squeeze and a small smirk before admitting, “you’re giving me ideas.” Then he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Marinette gasped and then grabbed one of the decorative pillows that they had apparently knocked on the ground and wacked him on the shoulder with it. “Adrien Agreste, get your mind out of the gutter!”

 _But it’s so fun there!_ He almost said aloud.

Adrien laughed as he ducked away from her, getting a light smack on his back and he chortled as he quickly turned around and picked her up and stood with her in his arms, startling her enough to drop the pillow.

“Adrien!” She squealed. “Put me down!”

“Now, now, I think we’ve both been ‘bothered’ by our recent discussion topic.” He wagged his eyebrows at her with another cheeky grin.

She lightly smacked his chest with the palm of her hand causing him to laugh again as she whined, “Adrien!”

“Soooo, I think we should, oh, I don’t know, get a good work out in? It’s a good way to not get into trouble.” He bent over and put his forehead on hers, discovering the temptation to just kiss her right there. _Her breath is so warm._

Marinette bit her lip and Adrien could barely control himself as looked down at her lips and gulped. _Not yet!_ He reminded himself as he automatically licked his own lips and almost died when he saw her doing the same thing.

 _Nope!_ He thought as he immediately dropped her on the couch.

Marinette POV

“Adrien!” Marinette cried out as she landed. “What was that for?”

Adrien knelt down in front of her on one knee, “your lips were being too tempting Princess.” He winked at her, “I had to take drastic action before we did something we might regret.~” The last part he practically sung, smugly.

Marinette snorted, _if I didn’t know any better, I’d think he WAS my Kitty._

“Ahem!” Someone cleared their voice behind Adrien.

Adrien quickly stood and turned around, blushing slightly as Alex stood there giving them a look. He blinked his eyes hazily, “you two should be in bed, it’s almost 4:00am!”

Adrien chuckled petulantly, “well, we woke up and we’re wide awake Alex, I was about to suggest we go for a run?” He looked back at Marinette all excited, “then we’ll have time to get cleaned up and have breakfast together?”

Marinette snickered and nodded. _Sure, why waste another hour sleeping or cuddling now that we’ve been caught? No, wait, BAD Marinette! Adrien’s trying to get us to behave! Well, at least it’s nice that he’s thinking about behaving... sort of._

Alex only hummed then yawned, “sounds good, I however will be going back to bed. You two need to cool it and have fun on your run.” He waved slightly, “I’m going back to bed for an hour,” and then he wobbled down the hallway back to his room as he called back with a yawn, “behave yourselves!”

_How mortifying! I’m glad he doesn’t report to Mr. Agreste, just Adrien._

“So, meet you back here in five minutes?” Adrien asked Marinette as he offered her his hand to help her up.

“Better make it ten, I don’t want to rush so much that I wake up Alya.” Marinette replied as she took his hand and stood up.

Adrien chuckled and then blushed as he quickly gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before running off, calling behind him, “see you soon Princess!”

 _Not soon enough Handsome!_ Marinette sighed as she rubbed her cheek and then darted to her room to get dressed so they could go on a run together.

Plagg’s POV

“Hey Buddy!” Adrien gleefully called out to his kwami as he searched for something, a change of clothes Plagg guessed, not that he cared.

“Ugh!” Plagg groaned, “why are you so loud? It’s too early and I’ve got a terrible headache after last night!”

Adrien stopped what he was doing and looked at Plagg with a raise eyebrow, “Plagg, did something happen while I was asleep? I kind of slept hard, I didn’t even have any dreams.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously as a huge grin appeared on his face, “I-I woke up holding my Princess this morning.” He shyly added.

Plagg barely managed to hold in a groan, _that’s right, ugh, we were darted and now I’ve got to hide it from the kid that his Lady de-transformed into his Princess last night after doing some pretty dangerous magic that probably would have killed her if the Kid Guardian wasn’t here! Ugh, I hate keeping secrets from him!_

 _Better keep up appearances_. “Oh, really. Finally getting somewhere with your Lady?” Plagg intentionally rolled that last word off of his tongue to tease Adrien.

Adrien, of course, blushed. “Well, no. I’ll, I’ll admit I was tempted to kiss her, but she wants to take it slow and I respect that.” He took a deep breath, “the strange thing is I could have sworn I saw her off to her bed last night and came in here?” Adrien looked confused.

_And, it starts. I better play along, it’s best if they figure it out themselves, for me at least. It’s funnier to watch them stumble around each other’s identities and Tikki would skin me alive if I fessed up after going through being darted to keep the secret._

“Just leave you cheese deposit behind kid.” Plagg yawned. “I’ll stay here.”

“Aww, come on Plagg, some fresh air could do you some good!”

Plagg gave Adrien a dark look, “okay, maybe not.” Adrien admitted.

Plagg was almost out when Adrien was about to leave, “say Plagg, can I ask you something real quick?”

_Ugh, I hate how energetic they get when they spend too much time together! Another reason not to spill the beans. It’s sickening!_

“If it gets you out the door sooner.” Plagg groused as Adrien placed a slice of Camembert in front of his kwami. Plagg’s eyes shot up and he inhaled it without getting up, literally. “Alright, you’ve bought yourself a minute, shoot.”

“When will I know that it’s a good time to tell Marinette that I’m Chat Noir?” Adrien sappily sighed.

“Really kid? Didn’t Fu say whenever?”

 _You better not tell her today or I’ll have been darted for nothing._ Plagg distantly thought as he shook his head.

“Well, I always thought the first person I’d tell was Ladybug, but she doesn’t want to know and Marinette, she, she’s finally opening up to me, Adrien me and well, I don’t know if telling her about being Chat Noir will ruin all of that?”

“Kid, I’m no good at the relationship stuff.” Plagg groaned, “but, I can tell you what Tikki would say.”

“Oh?” Adrien put his head down to Plagg’s level giving the kwami his full attention.

“She’d say something sappy, like wait until you know she loves you, all of you or just follow your heart or whatever.”

“Alright, what do you say?” Adrien smiled as he stood up and zipped up his running jacket, happy with that answer, but really wondering what Plagg would advise.

“I’d say wait until she’s bought you some good cheese.”

Adrien groaned, “Plagg!”

…

Adrien and Marinette went for an hour long run around the grounds, through the garden and through part of the vineyard. Playing tag and being silly as they chased each other.

They were both surprised to see that in one large part of the vineyard that some of the burned vines had come alive and now had small buds and leaves growing on them.

Marinette could have sworn that she had not only planned to go and sing to the dead vines to bring them to life, and that she had left her room to do so, but that didn’t explain how she wound up back in Adrien’s arms that morning, not that she was complaining.

They quickly got over their distraction when Adrien sneaked another cheek kiss and Marinette chased after him again until Adrien’s watch alarm told them it was a quarter after 5:00am, so they had to get back to start their day.

Forty-five minutes later, after waking their friends and Mrs. Lee had fed them breakfast and saw them off, not exactly in that order, Marinette was cuddled next to Adrien on the ride to the photoshoot.

Alex was riding with them giving Adrien his schedule for the day, but he had some disturbing news to give him first…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the kudos and support!


	17. Back To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Marinette wakes up early in Adrien’s arms, after a clarifying talk, they go for a quick run.  
> They snag breakfast, rush to their rooms, wake up their friends and then catch their ride to the photoshoot.  
> Alex has some bad news…
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Adrien and Marinette ride with Alex to the photo shoot.  
> Alex suggests a solution to the bad news and Adrien is thrilled, Marinette, not so much.  
> Adrien gets to hear his famous model friends RNR and JJ gush over Marinette.

Adrien POV

 _This is the life._ Adrien thought as he leaned back with Marinette tucked under his arm in the back of the classic limo as they were driven by Jose to the big photoshoot of the week, well, actually of the month. _I can hardly believe it; I’m actually looking forward to work._

Then he smiled slyly, _I get to show off my Princess today._

Adrien was so content, he hadn’t been paying attention to Alex who had just given them a run-down of today's schedule.

Alex cleared his throat, “Adrien? Are you paying attention Sir?”

Marinette chuckled and Adrien blushed a little as he looked at his beautiful ‘practice’ girlfriend from the side. _So, since she’s ‘practice’ dating the two different sides of me, does that make her my real girlfriend? Half plus half equals one, right? Yeah, I’ll just keep that to myself. Better focus on Alex now._

“Sorry Alex, it’s just been such a wonderful morning, I guess I was just spacing out a bit.” Then he laughed at himself. Marinette flushed a little too. _Adorable._

“Well, I suggest that you pay attention, honestly I should have led with this but we have an issue with today’s photoshoot.” Alex chided.

Adrien sat up straight and tensed up, knowing that he was supposed to be in more of a directorial role and his father would consider him responsible for anything that may go wrong. Marinette tensed up as well. “Go ahead.” Adrien warily instructed.

“As you know, you’re responsible for the work that is done on this working vacation.” Alex reminded them both, “so it is with great displeasure that I have to inform you that Miss Jan Li has informed us that she is running ‘late’ to today’s photoshoot.”

Adrien gulped, “how late?”

“She is likely to miss the first three hours and she may miss the whole photoshoot.” Alex raised an eyebrow, “how would you like to deal with this situation?”

_Oh, Boy._

“The clothes were fitted to her correct?” Adrien asked stupidly.

“Yes, the day before yesterday, in Paris. Essentially, she missed her plane as she doesn’t like staying in hotels if at all possible.” Alex stated.

“Then why did she take the job?” Marinette asked, “isn’t there another photoshoot scheduled with the same models in a few days?”

“Indeed.” Alex nodded that was true. “As well as another in a week, plus the Fashion show and I must remind you that today is the largest photoshoot that has been scheduled for the whole month, what with the five outfits per model. As for Miss Li, I’m afraid she has been known to be a bit high maintenance.”

_No kidding, why’d we hire her if we knew there was a chance of this happening? Can’t focus on that though, we’ve got to figure out how to fix this._

Adrien exhaled, “well, we can’t afford to scrap the whole photoshoot, that would put us way over budget, not to mention behind.” He shook his head, “what are our options Alex? Is there another model that we could get to fill in?”

“None that are available on such short notice Adrien, I’ve checked. At least none with your father’s required physical attributes, hair color and complexion that is. I’m also afraid to mention that Miss Jan Li was supposed to be your co-model today and as you know today is one of the larger shoots for the final photos for some of the Fashion show’s outfits, you were to model five outfits each alongside five other models.”

Adrien frowned, “and thus canceling the shoot is cost prohibitive and would really put us on a time crunch if we rescheduled, we have everyone except one of the main models.” He finished sounding slightly annoyed, something that Adrien rarely allowed himself to do.

“Main model?” Marinette asked.

Adrien took her hand and squeezed it, “yeah, anyone that I co-model with is considered the main model of the women’s line for a photo shoot of this size. Remember, Father pretty much makes me be the face of the company. Now that I’m old enough for couple shoots, well, he gets very picky with who I model with.”

Marinette gave Adrien a sweet and concerned smile, “I wish there was something that I could do to help.”

_I wish there was something that you could do too Princess, but I’m not that lucky._

Alex hummed and got a strange look in his eye as he cocked his head for a moment thoughtfully, “well, there is one possibility, the clothes would need a minimal amount of adjustment, if at all, if I remember the measurements correctly.”

“Any suggestion would be appreciated.” Adrien honestly told Alex. “I don’t want my first really big shoot to be a disaster after all.”

“Well, if I’m not mistaken there is one girl that could fill in.” Alex smirked slightly. “Unfortunately, she is a bit of a novice.”

 _That smile is so much like when Nathalie has a plan to convince Father to do something._ Adrien thought, _is there something wrong with this girl?_

“Who?” Adrien asked.

Marinette POV

Alex looked directly at Marinette and Marinette swallowed, as she was tempted to look over her shoulder for whoever Alex was looking at. Then she realized what the assistant was implying, as Adrien just looked puzzled. Her handsome boy was just so blind.

 _No wonder he never figured out that Mr. Green Eyes is him._ She thought distractedly.

When Adrien didn’t say anything, Marinette finally asked in small voice, “me?”

 _They’ve got to be kidding._ She thought but then she glanced at her maybe not so much of a pretend boyfriend whose eyes were now lit up with glee at the idea with a wide grin on his face. _I’m in trouble._

Adrien practically shouted, “I LOVE IT!” He then turned towards Marinette and grabbed her hands and squeezed them, “would you be willing to model with me today, please Princess?”

Marinette shivered a little as he gave her what she could have sworn were Kitty Eyes, _how can I say no to that?_

“But… but I don’t know how to be a model!” She hastily replied.

Adrien gave her small smirk, “why Princess, I’m sure you’ve picked up something with all the shoots you’ve come to see me at.”

Marinette blushed and looked away from him a little. _Stop!_

“That doesn’t make me a model.” She quietly replied.

“Hey, Mari, Princess. I know most of these models, I’m sure that all of them would being willing to help you and get this shoot done today, besides,” he shot her a quick wink as if he knew what that did to her. “I’ll be there to help you if you need it.”

_I hope I don’t regret this._

Unable to say no, she meekly replied, “s-sure?!”

Adrien hugged her from the side and kissed her happily on the temple, “thank you Princess!”

Marinette giggled as Alex smiled and pulled out his phone, “I’ll let Miss Li know that her services are no longer required.”

Things were mostly quiet until they weren’t far from the large studio where the shoot was going to be at when Alex spoke up. “As you’re well aware, you’ll be quite busy the next few days Adrien.” Alex pointed out, “from the sounds of things, the best opportunity you’ll have to possibly have a relaxed evening out together would be tonight.”

Adrien looked at Marinette hopefully, “well, what do you say Princess? Would you go out with me tonight? Please?”

Marinette’s thoughts were torn between, _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ and _Finally, YES!_

Marinette couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice as she quickly answered, “I’d love to!”

…

As they arrived at the studio, they were thankful that Adrien had been scheduled to arrive early to help oversee things and to get ready early himself, because now they could try Miss Li’s outfits on Marinette and they would have the time to make any necessary adjustments with time to spare.

Fortunately, all of the five outfits she would now be modeling only needed to be taken in about two centimeters at the waist for them to fit on Marinette’s frame. Thankfully Miss Li was short for a model. Otherwise everything fit Marinette perfectly, including the shoes. 

With the aid of the head dresser Joel Maggio, Marinette was able to finish adjusting all of the outfits that she was to wear before she had to put on the first casual business dress with a skirt and matching jacket, once they double checked the fit, then she had to go to makeup for the first set.

The plan was for the men, including Adrien, to get dressed and get their makeup done, then they would do their individual and male group shots before the female models would join them and then do the combined shots. The women were scheduled in reverse, the combined shots and then female group shots and then the individual shots once they finished with makeup for each outfit. They would do this for all five outfits, two business, one semi casual and two formal outfits for each model. So basically, there were thirty outfits total that were being photographed today, about half of the new line.

Adrien and Marinette would be modeling as the fair skinned models, RNR and Anabeth Evers would be modeling as the olive skin toned models and JJ and Jala Richards would be the darker skinned models. Everyone’s outfits would be matched accordingly.

Adrien POV

After making sure that Marinette and Joel had everything to fix her outfits and had started trying them on and such, he had Alex call in another dresser to help out and they got a few other things taken care of before Adrien dressed himself in the first outfit that he would be modeling.

Then Adrien greeted his model friends as they arrived.

RNR and JJ had arrived together, with JJ’s current girlfriend of the week, Miss Jala Richards, who so happened to be his co-model for the combined shots. After greeting each other, Adrien led them to the dressing rooms as the teasing began.

“So,” Roberto Neal Robbins, aka RNR, began as they waited to get started, “I heard a little birdie say that our little Adrien brought his new girlfriend along to watch him strut his stuff.” He jokingly teased the younger man as he elbowed Adrien. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

 _I can’t wait to introduce her to you too._ Adrien thought. _Just don’t forget that she’s my girlfriend._ Adrien blinked realizing how possessive that seemed _. I’ll have to remember to tone that down._

Adrien fought the urge to rub the back of his neck and just laughed, “you’re going to love her. Everyone adores her.” Which was the truth.

“I’m sure we will,” JJ, aka Jace Jalon, rolled the words off his tongue, “any girl that can tame the great Adrien Agreste has be quite the girl.”

Blushing slightly, Adrien tried to ignore the comment, “she’s actually saving us from a lot of hassle today, the photoshoot was almost canceled because Miss Li wasn’t able to make it.”

“Really.” Jala coughed, “that girl is the bane of photoshoots, if she wasn’t so pretty or skilled, well, let’s just say that I’m surprised that anyone would hire her because of her reputation for dramatics and flaking out. I mean, well, we’re lucky that your girlfriend can step in, I’m sure it’ll be much more fun to model with her and I promise that I’ll help her out if she needs any help.”

“I’d appreciate it.” Adrien answered. “This was supposed to be the first time I was going to be working with Miss Li, I didn’t know that she was one of those less than professional models, usually Father won’t even bother dealing with them.”

“Well, now you know. Adrien, let’s just say that THAT girl is one of the major drama queens of our profession. She knows how gorgeous she is and that’s the problem. I’m VERY thankful to your girlfriend that she’s filling in. If she needs any help, I’m sure that any of us would be willing to help her out.” JJ spoke up as they passed the set on the way to the dressing rooms and couldn’t help but pause at the vision before them.

Adrien grinned at the sight before him himself as they overheard the conversation.

Marinette POV

“Now, how does it feel?” Joel was asking Marinette as she walked carefully in front of him, practicing her own model walk, which to Adrien seemed flawless as she tested out their adjustments to the outfit as she waved her arms slightly.

 _Focus on the clothes, focus on the clothes._ Marinette internally chanted.

“Well, it’s a little loose still, but if it were any tighter, I wouldn’t be able to move.” Marinette chuckled, then she tried to strike a pose, “what do you think? Do you think he’ll like it?”

_I really hope he does!_

“Marinette,” Joel quietly whispered after a small snicker as he nodded in Adrien’s direction, “I think he loves it.”

Marinette looked over at Adrien and saw that he was grinning widely at her and blushing slightly.

The moment was lost when there was a loud wolf whistle which startled everyone and Marinette spun around and saw that Alya and Nino had finally arrived on set.

“Gurl! You are to die for!” Alya declared after she took her fingers away from her mouth, only Alya could have whistled that loudly after all.

Nino stood beside her and just asked Marinette, “so what gives?”

Adrien POV

Adrien chuckled and continued to lead his model friends to the dressing rooms, he could guess that Marinette was explaining things to their friends before they went to do their own jobs.

“Wow, did you see that girl? Is she the new model? She’s gorgeous man! Better than Miss Li even!” RNR declared as he slapped Adrien on the back. “Is she available?”

Adrien fought the urge to allow his claws and fangs to appear, and he was instantly thankful that he succeeded. _Of course, they’d react that way when they saw my Marinette, she is gorgeous after all, and all MINE._ Adrien couldn’t help the small smirk that appeared on his face at that knowledge.

“Hold it back there man,” Adrien gently warned, “she is amazingly stunning, but I’m fairly certain that THAT dream girl is definitely taken.” Unfortunately, his distant friends didn’t catch his hint.

Then JJ chimed in, “yeah well, if I didn’t have Jala here.” He gave her a squeeze, they had been walking with his arm around her the whole way after all, “I’d be asking for her number.”

“Hey!” Jala poked him in the ribs. “We’ve only been going out for two weeks and you’re looking to replace me.” She pouted at him and JJ chuckled. “No fair.”

“Jala sweetheart, I’m just lucky you’ve been willing to put up with me for that long!” JJ answered.

“You’ve got to admit that is a record.” RNR supplied.

 _Very true, I hope Marinette and I never run out of time together._ Adrien thought distractedly.

“Yeah, well, I’m going to break you of that new girlfriend of the day rep if it’s the last thing I do.” Jala replied to her boyfriend sappily.

“Please do,” JJ muttered before leaning in to kiss her.

Adrien cleared his throat. “Okay guys, it’s time to be professional here.” Then he grinned widely to himself as he added as they reached their dressing rooms, “I’ll introduce you to my girlfriend later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hit a bit of writer's block with this story, which is part of why I'm a day or two late in posting, but unfortunately I'll probably be posting every 10 days to two weeks or so for a while since I'm healing from an injury and this isn't my only fict. I'm not dropping it, the postings will just be coming a bit further apart that's all. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and for reading!


	18. Modeling Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Adrien and Marinette ride with Alex to the photo shoot.  
> Adrien was thrilled that Marinette would be modeling with him, saving the photo shoot.  
> Adrien heard his famous model friends RNR and JJ gush over Marinette. 😍
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Marinette meets the other models.  
> Adrien and Marinette model together, she’s kind of a natural when focused… or distracted.  
> Adrien and Marinette do an aerial stunt on camera.

Marinette’s POV

“Hello Ladies,” Marinette began as she joined the other female models at makeup to touch up her own before they met the guys on set, “my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I’m filling in today for Miss Li.”

Both of the other girls smiled at her slightly as their eyes widened with shock and glee as they tried to hold steady for their makeup artists.

“Welcome!” The light olive-skinned woman with hazel eyes greeted her, “it’s nice to finally meet Adrien’s girlfriend. I’m Anabeth Evers, I’m co-modeling with RNR today.”

The other woman, who had brown skin and lovely golden-brown eyes continued as she sent her a small wave of greeting, “and I’m Jala Richards, I’ll be modeling with my own boyfriend today, he’s JJ. It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

“Thank you, you too!” Marinette answered. “I had my makeup done earlier, but I came for a touch up before we go model with the guys.”

“Sounds good. If you need any advice or anything we can help, I understand that this is the first time that you’ve modeled?” Anabeth asked.

“Yes, it is, and thank you, I may need it.” Marinette responded, “Adrien’s really excited about this for some reason.”

“Well, I saw you practicing earlier as I arrived with the boys and you seem to do very well Marinette, I’d almost say that you’re a natural.” Jala complimented. “The guys thought you were Anabeth actually and I must say that Adrien was really taken with you.” Marinette blushed a little at that, “my only advice is to not let the photographer or your boyfriend get to you during the shoot.”

“Get to me?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at that.

“Yeah, our photographer today, Blass, he’s notorious for trying to get natural looks out of his models, he’ll want to get us to blush and have the boys pick us up or swing us around. He’s also been known for using fans too in order to create a little wind.” Jala explained, “which is why we have to use so much hairspray.”

“Both of which is notorious for my contacts!” Anabeth told Marinette.

Jala laughed, “yeah, remember when you lost one at our last shoot? It took us ten minutes to find it!”

The other girls chuckled, “well, hopefully that won’t happen again.” Anabeth told them as she got up from her chair since they only had two makeup artists today, giving up her chair to Marinette as she was ready for the shoot. “Time for your touch up Marinette, then we can go and try to fluster the guys!”

Nino’s POV

After setting up an energetic music track, Nino went to help to finish helping setting up the set with Alya and the others, it was kind of funny hearing the comments about the new model as she passed them and headed to the set. Nino chuckled and elbowed Alya as Marinette passed by with the other female models leading her. She gave her friends a wave, but that’s when the commentary from the other guys on the set began.

“Hey man, did you see the new girl? Wow! She’s new, isn’t she?”

“Where’d they find a girl like that? Are you sure she’d not really a model?”

“Well, she’ll surely be known as one after today!”

One guy whistled under his breath, “I wonder if she’s got a boyfriend.”

“Excuse me.” Alya proudly spoke up, “but that new girl? She’s definitely taken, that’s my best friend AND…” at this point Nino elbowed her to imply to keep the comments about Marinette and Adrien’s relationship on the down low, only to be shared between friends so they could avoid the press for a while if possible and these guys were just setting up the set, “and…” Alya sighed, “ and I happen to know she’s in a loving relationship.”

“Oh, sorry, I ah, I just thought that she was really pretty.” The guy blushed as he apologized, shrugged and walked away.

 _That’s my girl._ Nino thought proudly as he nodded at his girlfriend as he helped her carry a few things over to the photographer’s station.

“Nino Babe, I think we may be hearing more talk like that in the near future.” Alya chuckled.

Nino laughed, “totally, and you’ll be there to defend her, if needs be.”

“You got that right!”

Adrien’s POV

After the men finished their individual and group shots, Blass having called in a friend of his to be the secondary photographer for another angle and to speed up the individual shots, it was time for the women to join them for their combined shots.

Jala led the way with Anabeth walking behind her and as if they rehearsed it, Jala slid to the left and Anabeth to the right, revealing Marinette walking between them as Jala dramatically announced, “for her modeling debut, we would like to introduce the new modeling sensation and savior of this photoshoot, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

 _WOW!_ Adrien’s heart nearly exploded, although he’d already seen her, she was gorgeous! For one full second, he blushed, _My Princess!_ He thought possessively.

Marinette of course blushed, leaned to the side and covered her mouth prettily with one hand, “oh, stop.” She humbly mumbled as Adrien stalked up to her, but before he could purr out his own praises and kiss her senseless, Blass whipped out his camera and started taking shots.

Adrien really regretted being Adrien at the moment, since it was Chat that was allowed to kiss their Princess. _I’ll respect her wishes though and maybe, someday, we can have our own reveal._

“Beautiful! Gorgeous! Just like that! Now turn,” Blass directed and Marinette fell into the role easily as she moved from one pose to the next for a few minutes.

“Very good job young Lady.” Blass complimented.

“Marinette is fine.” Marinette responded as Blass loaded a new memory chip.

“You are a natural, you’ll probably hear that a lot but honestly we’re lucky to have you here today.” Blass told her earnestly. “Now that we have broken the ice for our own little hero, we shall do a few group shots with everyone and then we’ll send the men off to change into their next outfit.” He started to direct and move the models to where he wanted them to begin.

“Especially since she saved us a day either trying to work with or waiting on Miss Li.” Someone snarkily commented in the background.

“That may be, but we are still lucky to have you.” Jala told Marinette as she took her position beside JJ as she shot Marinette a playful wink.

“My girl is right.” JJ agreed, “Thanks a bunch!”

There was similar agreement around the set and Marinette received many thanks for her part in being there to make the shoot a success.

“They’re right you know Princess.” Adrien picked up Marinette’s hand and kissed it like the gentleman that he was, causing her to blush a little, as he reminded her of a certain cat.

“A-Adrien!” She whined a little as he chuckled at her blush.

“Beautiful! More of that!” Blass called out, “after you get in position you romantic you!” He told Adrien.

Adrien laughed and took his position beside Marinette as he grinned at her and whispered in her ear as he gave her a loving and gentle hug from the side, “besides, I’d have to say that I’m the lucky one.”

“Perfect! More of that!” Blass ordered as he saw Adrien pay some loving attention to his new and now almost eternally blushing girlfriend.

“Come on Adrien! Show us some sugar!” RNR cheered from the sidelines.

Adrien couldn’t help the wide natural grin that broke through his usual façade as Marinette glanced up at him from the side with a knowing grin, “yes, more of that! Strike a pose, hold it for a few seconds and then move on to the next! Yes!” Blass praised them as he took a couple shots of them in that pose and the second photographer took shots of JJ and Jala.

“Alya! Turn on the fan for a few minutes!” Blass ordered, “Adrien move to her other side, yes, you’re happy and you’re in love!”

Marinette’s POV

“Marinette darling you’re doing marvelous dear! Gaze into his eyes! Oh, what a lovely blush!” Blass instructed and cheered her on.

Marinette blushed a little more at Blass’s praises as she looked up at Adrien again, only to find him happily grinning at the camera himself before moving into his next pose to grin at her. It was the first time that she’d seen a toned-down version of his normal happy grin at one of his photo shoots, there was nothing fake or model smile worthy about it. His eyes sparkled like never before. Apparently, it was something that energized Blass, because it wasn’t seen often for his shoots and his photographer was so thrilled with the result.

 _To think, I’m part of the reason why he looks so happy!_ She allowed herself to believe. _I’m dating both my ex-crush and my new crush, my Kitty. How is this my life?_

“You two are marvelous together!” Blass praised them as Adrien pulled her closer to him and gave her a loving kiss on her temple causing her to nearly implode. “Yes! You’re young, you’re in love! Now hug her from behind! Yes!” Adrien moved to hold her from behind, he was about to place his hands on her waist, but Marinette daringly took his hands and wrapped them around her as she leaned into his chest, holding them in front of her as she blushed and held their hands together _. I’m going to have to bring out my Ladybug confidence to survive this!_ She told herself.

Adrien naturally leaned his head on hers. “Marvelous idea Marinette! Adrien, I’ve never seen you so inspired! You should bring her to all of your shoots!”

“Oh, I intend to.” Adrien answered behind her, his dreamy voice making her weak at the knees and Marinette only wished she could see the look on her practice boyfriend’s face.

Alya POV

After doing a few poses as a group of six, RNR and Anabeth had their couple shots taken as Adrien and JJ were sent back to their dressing rooms to change.

Alya stood next to Marinette as she waited for the women’s shots and teased with a whisper, “so, which one is better? Being your boyfriend’s dresser or modeling with him? It’s hard to tell from your blush gurl.” Then she laughed heartily as Marinette fought to cover her face in mortification.

“Alya, I liked doing both.” Marinette took a breath, lowered her hands and rolled her eyes, her makeup saved as a sudden confidence seemed to flow through her veins. “Adrien is fun to work with and don’t forget that we’re trying to keep it on the down low and professional after all, so no, let’s not go there.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Alya smirked at her, “besides, it’s not like you can’t do both!”

“Alya, I’m telling you, no. I respect Adrien and he respects me. Drop it.”

“I bet you wouldn’t mind undressing him sometime.” Alya sung going just a little too far.

Annoyed at her best friend Marinette quietly commented to tease back, “oh, really, well, I’m saving that for later!” She sung back teasingly, just to get Alya off of her back of course, not meaning a word of it, which you could tell from her tone and Alya’s responding laugh.

Marinette didn’t know it, but Adrien had returned for a few minutes and had been standing behind them and with his excellent hearing had heard most of that conversation. Which was why he grinned like a maniac, having found the purr-fect opportunity to tease his girlfriend. So of course, he loudly called out, “why wait?”

Marinette of course blushed like a tomato and they had to wait ten minutes for her face to cool down enough for her to continue her part of the photo shoot.

…

After modeling the business outfits and doing a quick runway walk for each outfit on film for a commercial for both of those outfits on the white screen set, it was time for the semi casual outfits. It had only been just under two hours into the shoot but it had been progressing fairly well and everyone was happy that they were slightly ahead of schedule.

That was when they switched to a new set for the semi casual outfits. The men went first and then they were joined by the women. Being that it was meant to look like the outdoors during the summer, Blass had Alya turn on the fan again for some wind and requested some new poses.

Then they did a group shot with a new black BMW convertible in front of a green screen. After doing several shots with various groups or couples and the car, they moved back to the outdoor park themed set.

Marinette’s POV

“Alright everyone!” Blass called out, “we have some strong models here, I want each of you to lift up your partner and spin them around! Adrien and Marinette first please!”

Adrien smirked briefly as he put his hands on Marinette’s waist, “may I Princess?” He asked sweetly as she rolled her eyes and nodded. Having received her permission, he quickly lifted her up and she balanced herself by putting her hands on his shoulders as he spun her around and they both laughed, Blass clicking away in the background.

 _This is like flying! Without my yo-yo!_ Marinette thought as she realized that she missed flying around Paris already, but that didn’t stop her from smiling at Adrien’s constant attention and care.

 _I’m so lucky to have him help me out here._ Marinette briefly contemplated as while everyone on the set told her that she was a natural, somehow when she was focused and not completely flustered by Adrien her klutziness didn’t rear its head, luckily. She was still a bit nervous about being a model though, especially beside Adrien. _Thankfully, breaking my heart over him somehow made me less nervous around him and I don’t stutter as much, but I still miss Chat._

“Yes! Brilliant! Another spin, lean back a little Marinette!” Blass kept clicking away and noticed that Adrien wasn’t bothered by the weight of Marinette at all as they modified their movements with another two spins as he kept taking pictures. “Lovely! Now, hmm. I have an idea, but I want to clear it with you both, boss.” He teased as Adrien put Marinette down to face the photographer. “As it looks like Adrien is capable enough, would you both be comfortable with doing an air toss shot?”

Marinette looked confused as Adrien blushed a little and only nodded before whispering in her ear to explain, “he wants me to toss you high enough in the air that there would be a significant amount of space between us for the shot. It’s not done often. He’ll want us to do it a few times and you’ll have to look like you enjoy it every time, both going up and coming down. They rarely turn out, but they look marvelous when they do. I’d have to toss you up pretty high, but I’ll catch you every time. I promise Princess.” He told her both resolutely, with his hand over his heart and with… _dare I think it? With love?_

 _What I wouldn’t do for this boy_. Marinette acknowledged as she bit her lip. Marinette ran her hands down Adrien’s arms thoughtfully, as if testing how strong he was. Adrien preened at the attention and smiled at her. _He seems strong enough and I do trust him_ , so Marinette agreed with a nod as she said, “let’s do it.”

Adrien laughed as he picked her up and hugged her, “this is going to be great!”

Nino POV

Nino and Alya had gone for a quick break and came back to the set to see Marinette, aka Ladybug, flying almost above the set’s backdrop dressed in a beautiful dress with Adrien in a semi casual suit waiting beneath her, ready to catch her as she came back down. There was a tense air on set and lots of quiet Oooo’s and Ahhh’s at the miraculous feat.

 _Are those two crazy?!_ Nino mentally accused. _Nope, I don’t even need an answer for that._

Alya was about to cry out and Nino slapped his hand on his girlfriend’s mouth, “Sweetheart,” he whispered as Adrien caught Marinette, “I really think that we need to stay quiet about this one!”

After a quick peck on the nose, Adrien launched Marinette once more, unaware of the commercial cameras rolling as she spun in the air this time as if she was gymnast before Adrien managed to catch her again as if they did this every day. Then he spun her around and they leaned together with their foreheads touching as they laughed, enjoying their fun.

Blass was absolutely thrilled, his praises could be heard across the studio.

Alya finally nodded that she understood and Nino let her go so she could whisper shout back to him, “who are they kidding? How could anyone NOT tell that they are, well, who they ARE after a stunt like that?!”

“What can I say Dudette?” Nino shrugged, “the miraculous magic fools everyone!” Then Nino laughed, “at least it looks like they’re having fun.” Then he eyed his girlfriend, “you want to try that later?”

“Only if I get to toss you.” Alya elbowed him.

Nino chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, “no, I’m good, let’s ah… let’s just watch the lovebirds.”

“If you insist.” Alya chuckled and Nino just rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting everyone, my injury is doing better. I hope to have the next chapter out in 10 days to two weeks again. Thank you all for your kindness and support!


	19. After Their First Photo Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Adrien introduced Marinette.  
> Marinette got teased by Alya, and her boyfriend.  
> Adrien and Marinette modeled together, she’s kind of a natural when focused… or distracted.  
> Adrien and Marinette did an aerial stunt on camera for a commercial.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Marinette gets a note and some flowers.  
> Alya and Nino decide to just hang out at the Genoa House so Alya can prepare to do an exclusive interview…  
> Adrien & Marinette arrive at their business lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that this is a long chapter, about 4000 words.

Marinette’s POV

“Wonderful work everyone!” Blass the head photographer called out, “that’s a wrap! Time to clean up everyone.” He then turned to Adrien, “can I have a word with you Adrien?”

“Sure!” Adrien answered, he then gave Marinette a tender kiss on the back of her hand and a wink, “I’ll see you after you get changed Princess.”

 _Adrien you’ve really got to stop acting like Chat._ Marinette thought as she blushed slightly.

Anabeth elbowed Marinette, “that means that we finally get to go and take off ALL of this makeup!” Anabeth whispered to Marinette before loudly adding, “I call the shower! I’ve got a date with RNR to get ready for tonight!” Then she took off towards the girls shared dressing room.

Jala laughed and then told Marinette, “boy, that didn’t take long, but I suppose they do work well together.”

“Is it their first date?” Marinette asked as they walked together to their shared dressing room.

“Sure is.” She nodded, “it’s good to see that he’s finally learned to ask out girls himself though. RNR has been set up enough for his parents’ events to last for two lifetimes.” Jala chuckled, “believe it or not, I’ve even gone out with RNR twice before.”

“Really?” Marinette asked as Jala opened the door for her to enter their dressing room first.

“Yeah, but we’re just friends now, it’s not like we were ever a real item, not like JJ and I.” Jala looked distracted as they entered the dressing room, Anabeth was already in a robe and racing for the shower located in the adjoining bathroom. Jala just shook her head at her, ignoring the muttering dresser who was putting Anabeth’s outfit away.

That was when Jala spied the extremely large mixed bouquet on the counter by the dressing room mirror that almost hid its own vase it was so huge.

Marinette walked over to her side and saw a beautiful red rose lying beside it, with a note that had a pawprint on the outside of the note. Marinette opened it...

_Dear Princess,_

_A certain lucky fellow snuck a few pictures today and shared them with me, and I must declare,_

_you are breathtaking, my purr-ty Purr-incess. Congratulations on your first successful photo shoot._

_All my Love,_

❤

It was signed with a heart and pawprint, and Marinette held her hand to her heart.

_My Kitty is so sweet._

Taking out the card hidden in the foliage of the embarrassingly large arrangement, Jala smirked as she read it to herself.

“Well, who’s the lucky Lady?” Marinette asked as she hid Chat’s note in her hand, expecting it to be from RNR or JJ for one of the other girls.

Jala only laughed as she handed the card to Marinette. “You are.”

Adrien POV

“Well, now that you have talked with Mr. Blass and we have reviewed your schedule,” Alex began as Adrien was handing his items to his dresser behind his own divider in his dressing room, “I need to inform you that your new relationship with,” he cleared his throat, “has been noticed. Fortunately, there were only rumors due to what happened yesterday at the other photoshoot, but some intrepid photographer caught a picture of you holding hands yesterday. While the photo hasn’t yet been released publicly yet, I’ve managed to find out that there is nothing scandalous about it and the photographer is selling it off to the highest bidder by tonight, so it will hit the news tomorrow at the latest.”

Adrien groaned, “and I wanted a few days to ourselves before that happened.”

“We could make a bid to buy the rights to it.” Alex offered, “but I advise against that.”

“I know,” Adrien exhaled a defeated breath of air, “it would look like I was trying to hide it and that by not releasing it, well, it makes it look worse than it is.”

“Precisely.” Alex replied to his young boss.

Adrien came out from behind the divider in his robe rolling his eyes, “well, I guess we’ll have to schedule a press conference tomorrow or something, I have to grab a shower before my fitting.”

“Actually, I thought that since you’re not quite as big of a name here in Italy, you could just give an exclusive to one reporter.” Alex smirked at Adrien as he headed towards his dressing room bathroom as Adrien laughed at the idea. “A trusted friend maybe?”

Adrien smiled back at Alex, “I like how you think Alex and I think Marinette would like that actually. I know that Alya certainly will.”

Marinette’s POV

“I can’t believe that Gabriel Agreste sent ME flowers!” Marinette exclaimed.

“You mean you can’t believe that Nathalie sent you flowers.” Jala snickered as their dresser came over and had them each get behind their own dividers as they undressed and handed their outfits back piece by piece in a much more organized way than Anabeth had.

“Still it’s the thought that counts right?” Jala commented and Marinette had to agree. “So, we actually got done early, what are your plans for this afternoon Marinette?” Jala finally asked.

“Well, I think that Adrien and I were probably going to go and get lunch with Alya and Nino and then I think I’m free this afternoon until Adrien is available for our first date this evening!”

“Your first! No kidding! I could have sworn you two had been dating longer.”

“Actually, I kind of uh, just broke up with someone, it wasn’t serious really, and well, Adrien and I, well, we’re taking it slow, even though we’ve known each other for years. We were friends first after all.”

“That is always the best way.” Jala smiled at her as she put on her own robe and came out from behind her divider and waited for her turn at the shower, “still I’ve never seen Adrien so happy.”

“Thanks.” Marinette smiled at the other slightly older young woman and grinned as she came out to wait for her turn in the shower.

“Meanwhile, after JJ and I have lunch he’s got another shoot of his own tonight and I’m free as a bird till late tonight. We should go shopping.” Jala suggested.

“Well, my boyfriend’s father did give me a debit card and a Gabriel store card.” Marinette commented sarcastically as Jala laughed at that, “honestly, I probably won’t use them, I don’t want them to think that I’m dating Adrien for his money,” Marinette looked conflicted, “but part of me thinks that Gabriel and probably Adrien would be disappointed if I didn’t use them too.”

Jala agreed with a nod. “You’re not wrong about that. Rich and busy men show their love by providing for their girls.” She gently hip-checked Marinette, “that includes Adrien. I happened to be there when he only had a week to decide on what to get Chloe for her birthday when he was so booked he really didn’t have the time to go to a store to shop around.”

“You know Chloe too?”

 _I wonder what Chloe will think of all of this?_ Marinette wondered.

“We’ve met.” Jala shrugged. “She’s kind of possessive of Adrien, even though they’re both just friends.” Jala raised an eyebrow at Marinette as if reading her mind, “she’ll come around to accepting that you’re Adrien’s girlfriend, so long as you let them stay friends and all,” Marinette started to wave her hands around like she’d never do that, “and I know that you’d never do that. I was just saying that just in case you were wondering.”

Marinette nodded gratefully as Jala went on, “as I was saying, Adrien took a week to decide on what to get her for her birthday and eventually he decided on ‘something small,’ like a pair of Gabriel’s newest pumps and a black Gucci bag that kind of matched, this was before Gabriel started making purses that is.” Jala chuckled, “still, it was a gift of a few thousand euros for a close friend, and Adrien hadn’t batted an eye at that.” She looked slyly at Marinette. “That poor boy would be insulted if you don’t allow him to pamper you like that, at least every other day, if not every hour.” She finished dramatically, “not that that’s a bad thing.”

“Well, I guess I’ll have to keep that in mind.” Marinette replied shyly, “anyhow, I’d like to invite Alya to go shopping with us too,” Jala smiled like she was fine with that, “should we invite Anabeth?” Marinette asked as the dresser finished collecting their outfits and left as they waited for their turns in the shower.

“Sounds good to me.” Jala answered as Anabeth exploded out of the bathroom wearing her robe, hopping behind her divider to get dressed in her own clothes.

“Thanks for the offer!” Anabeth answered having overheard their discussion somehow, “but I’m spending the afternoon and hopefully the evening with my own Mr. Dreamy!” She quickly ran to her changing area to get dressed in her own clothes. “Maybe some other time!”

Marinette and Jala just laughed at Anabeth’s obvious excitement for her date with RNR.

Alya POV

Nino was breathing hard and looked exhausted as they finished up for the day, “Sweetie, are you doing okay?” Alya tentatively asked.

“I’m fine Dudette, just tired. It’s been a long morning.” Nino gave his girlfriend a grin and a wink. “Give me a minute and I’ll be able to hide it better.”

“Do you need some more of that tea?” Alya wondered.

“It would help, but I uh, I already finished what I brought Dudette.” He smiled at her and then gently kissed her on the cheek, “I can get more when we get back to the house, but thanks for worrying about me sweetheart.”

“Okay.” Although she wasn’t very reassured about it.

Adrien POV

After his shower, Adrien needed to have his measurements taken again.

There was a knock on the door and despite wearing nothing but his underthings, Adrien called out, “come on in!”

There was a gasp and then the door slammed shut and then there was a slapping sound.

“I’m not looking, I am not looking!” Marinette chanted and Adrien laughed.

“Hold still Adrien, I’m almost done here!” The tailor measuring him chastised him. “There! That’s the last one. You can move now.” The tailor got up off of the floor and picked up a notepad nearby and started to double check Adrien’s measurements.

Adrien turned around and looked at Marinette gently, then he walked over and helped her remove her hands from her face. “I thought that we dealt with this yesterday.” He teased. “If anything, you have more of a right to see me like this than anyone you know.”

Marinette’s eyes flew open and she swatted Adrien gently on the arm in alarm as she blushed furiously, “ADRIEN! We are not like that!”

Adrien chuckled as he ducked playfully, “I know, I know. I just wanted to get you out of being so bashful Beautiful.” He looked at her adoringly as she calmed down and he grabbed her hands and told her softly, “you know, it really is a crime to hide such a lovely face.”

“Adrien.” Marinette whispered back, unable to say anything more.

“Look, this is okay, things like this happens, especially in this business.” Adrien squeezed her hands, and gave her a shrug and then he winked at her and stated quietly, “and as your boyfriend it’s within your rights to stare.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. “I’d be worried if you didn’t.”

“Adrien.” Marinette blinked at him, “I-I thought…”

“Shush.” Adrien let go of her hand and placed a finger just in front of her lips, not touching them at all, but she got the point as he glanced at the tailor who looked satisfied with the measurements he had taken as he picked up his things. “We can talk about it later.”

Marinette nodded as Adrien guided her away from the door.

“I would like to ask you to join me for a lunch meeting?” Adrien asked hopefully. “It’s about the dance collaboration we’re doing with a popular international dance club that Miss Li was supposed to do with me.”

Marinette eyed him warily, “and you’re wanting to know if you can convince me to take her place again?”

Adrien chuckled, “beauty and brains, ah, my poor aching heart.” He held a hand to his heart for a moment before he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and Marinette turned scarlet, unable to reply for a split second. “Actually,” he whispered only to her, “I’d like it if you’d be filling in for the rest of her scheduled appearances with me, pretty please Princess? I feel so at home with you at my side.”

Marinette POV

“Well, I’m done here. I’ll see you again tomorrow, have fun lovebirds.” The elderly tailor interrupted before he waved at the young couple with a soft chuckle as he took his bag and left.

Marinette was able to stop herself from sputtering as she called upon her inner Ladybug and just flirted back at her fake boyfriend, hoping to shock Adrien into behaving himself. “So, what was that all about Handsome?” Marinette emphasized the new nickname to tease Adrien with a wave of confidence and a wink, but he only grinned at the nickname and blushed a little with a chuckle, enjoying the moment.

Marinette blushed and then rolled her eyes at his reaction _. I should have known that wouldn’t work._

“I just like flirting with my practice girlfriend I guess.” Adrien winked back at her and squeezed her hand as he let go of her with the other and offered with a slight blush as he put his free hand behind his neck almost nervously as he offered, “now, unless you want to cuddle…”

Marinette’s mind shut down for a moment, _cuddling with a nearly naked Adrien? In her mind she saw a blue screen of death, Marinette.exe has stopped working… reset? Yes please…_

“Adrien.” Marinette chided with a cough as she covered her mouth with her free hand, her blush having not subsided yet, she decided that it was Adrien’s goal to make it permanent, “you need to put some clothes on!”

“Are you sure about that?” Adrien eyes twinkled as he teasingly stood to her side and rested his free arm across her shoulders, still giving her some space between them yet enjoying her almost melting at the suggestion.

She pulled away, “Adrien!” She whispered shrieked, “are you trying to kill me?!”

Adrien laughed, “alright, alright.” He finally let go of her hand, then smirked and took a step back as he flexed his muscles for her, proud of his physique, “here’s a view to take on the road!”

Now Marinette really shrieked, “Adrien!”

Nino POV

Nino chuckled, he had heard Marinette screech Adrien’s name. He was leaning against the wall by Adrien’s dressing room waiting to tell him that they’d be going back to the Genoa house to get some rest now that they were done. _I totally wonder what that boy is doing to tease that girl… but maybe not._ He thought. _He has gotten braver as we’ve gotten older._ _Hope it’s okay with them if we ditch them for the rest of the day though._

Alya was talking to the photographer of course and Nino could see her from his position. _Man, I am totally in love with that girl._ He told him self as he admired the view.

A few minutes later, and Adrien was leading Marinette out of his dressing room by the hand. She was still blushing of course, but looked happy despite Adrien’s teasing.

“Hey Dudes.” Nino greeted them, “I wanted to let you know that Alya and I are going back to the house to just hang and get lunch, it’s been a busy day.”

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked.

“I’ll be fine with a nap, it’s just what happens when I leave home, it’s no biggie.” Nino shrugged.

Adrien nodded, “Alright, well, Marinette and I have a business lunch to attend. Then I have a few appointments, and well…” Adrien looked a little sheepish, “and we’d kind of like to have the evening to ourselves after that.”

“No problem Dude.” Nino grinned, “or should I say finally?”

“Nino!”

Alya returned and elbowed Marinette as she whispered, “your first date! You go gurl!”

Adrien grinned and Marinette somehow blushed almost as deep of a red as Ladybug’s suit before it began to subside again.

Adrien POV

“Come on, you can take the limo back to the house after we’re dropped off for our lunch meeting.” Adrien told them as he led them outside to stand at the curb as the limo drove up, on time as expected as his mind wandered to later, _I’ll finally have some time to woo my Princess as myself! Without having to keep up the mask of well, being me!_

Alex walked up and cleared his throat as he held the door to the limo open for Marinette and Adrien, reminding his boss about what needed to be discussed.

“Oh, yeah.” Adrien’s face then fell for a brief moment before he turned to Marinette with his model smile as he let Marinette into the limo first, “I kind of forgot to mention that word has already leaked that I have a girlfriend,” Marinette scooted over and Adrien followed after her, “and there is a picture of us holding hands that will be hitting the tabloids tomorrow.”

“Well, we’ll just have to make sure that tonight counts then, huh?” Marinette nudged Adrien and he nudged her back with a grin as he gently wrapped his arm across her shoulders, at least this time she didn’t blush like mad, but Adrien hadn’t just finished getting his measurements either.

_We’ll do our best, I promise Princess._

Adrien smiled and then turned to Alex, “please let our business associates know that I’m bringing Marinette along for our lunch meeting, as a possible substitute for Miss Li of course.” Alex nodded and left.

“Sounds cool Dudes.” Nino gave them a thumbs up after he and Alya climbed into the limo from the other side, “I guess we just need the ride then.”

“Don’t worry, Jose can take you guys back after dropping us off for our lunch meeting.” Adrien offered, “he can pick up something for you on the way or you can get something at the Genoa house.” Then Adrien turned and looked uncertainly at Marinette as he said, “there is one thing that I’d like to run by you Marinette.”

“Sure,” she looked confused, “but I already agreed to try to fill in for what Miss Li was scheduled for, so what else is there?”

“Well, this isn’t about that per se.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “we need to make that announcement about us being a couple to the public. We can’t just take a selfie, because that would mean the paparazzi will wind up stalking us for details.”

Alya POV

Alya grinned maniacally, “so that means that you need to talk to a reporter, am I right?” Alya smirked like the Grinch at the idea, before shaking her head and taking on a calmer smile. “I can totally do it! I’ll be totally professional and this could totally make my resume shine!”

 _This could be my lucky break!_ Alya mentally screamed while she tried paste on a more professional look, _if only I could see the look on Chloe’s and Lila’s faces when it posts!_

Adrien laughed and Marinette giggled nervously, “well, if we can trust anyone to interview us, it would be you Alya.” Marinette told their friend.

Nino sighed and muttered, “well, there went my afternoon cuddle time.”

Alya shot him a brief look that only said, _we’ll have a celebratory cuddle time later dude._

Nino seemed to understand that and just rolled his eyes, happy to see his girl happy.

Alya nodded at Marinette as, “that sounds great! So, you two have a business lunch huh? Should we do the interview after?”

Adrien thought about it, “well, I do have a Chinese lesson and then a Piano lesson afterwards, but I have to go back to the house for that. We could do the interview after that?”

“Yeah, let’s just keep it short and to the point.” Marinette blushed, “we wanted to go on a date tonight, nothing too fancy though.”

“Yeah, this’ll be our chance to have a laid back and almost normal date, we’ve got plenty of fancy events coming up.” Adrien agreed.

 _That means that the bodyguards can follow at a distance._ Alya thought.

“Sounds good, I can post the interview after you get back from the date,” Alya told them instead, “to get ahead of the hand holding photo and after I’ve edited it of course. Once I find a news channel I would be willing to work with that is, I’ll have get it posted.”

“Smart, you should get a commission for it.” Adrien nodded his agreement to the idea.

“Totally, but I need the time to come up with a few good questions till then.” Alya answered excitedly, “and I totally promise to be professional and respectful guys!” Then she winked at them, “but I’m not going to take it easy on you either, the public will want some deets!”

Marinette looked at Alya and then at Adrien, “well, I guess that’s all that we can ask.” Then she smiled, “I was wondering if it would be okay to go hang out with Jala after lunch, she suggested that we go shopping together maybe?”

Adrien POV

“Sounds like a plan to me, you don’t need my permission Marinette.” Adrien answered. “I want you to have some fun too, buy whatever you want.”

 _I wish I could go with you._ He thought.

Adrien gave Marinette a squeeze, “I want my girl to be happy and my lessons today would easily give you two hours to shop.”

“Adrien, you do know that things don’t buy you love?” Marinette asked almost ruefully.

“I know.” He took her hand solemnly and kissed the back of it and then brushed her knuckles with this thumb, “but I still want to pamper you, so please, use that card Father gave you, it’s from the both of us really.”

 _I can’t tell you that I love you yet_ , he mentally told her, _that it feels so right to have you in my arms because to you we’ve only been dating a couple of days, but to me, it seems like both a week and never enough. I-I’d do anything for you._

“Dude, should we have taken another ride?” Nino asked and Alya giggled.

Marinette just rolled her eyes, as she leaned into Adrien’s side embarrassed by Adrien’s sincerity as she changed the subject and asked. “Would you like to come with us Alya?”

“Nah! Not me gurl, I want to do some research and get ready for this interview of ours.” Alya practically vibrated with the idea. “Jose!” Alya called to the driver, “let’s get going!”

“Oh wait! There’s some flowers in my dressing room that I’d like to take back to the house!” Marinette almost shrieked as she realized that she had forgotten them as they drove away.

Nino tapped Adrien on the arm, “nice!”

“Umm, no, they’re not from me.” Adrien explained, as he thought, _well Chat did leave a rose, and that’s me, but it’s not like Marinette could say or know anything about that._ “Who were they from Marinette?”

“Well,” Marinette looked distracted, “the arrangement was from your father, a thanks for filling in today, and he uh, he also mentioned how grateful that he is that you found me in the note.”

“Wow.” Adrien looked surprised, “Father never sent me flowers.”

“It was probably Nathalie.” Alya pointed out, “but still the thought is nice I guess.” She shrugged, “after you two get dropped off at your lunch,” she nudged her boyfriend, “we could swing back to the studio and get them before going back to the house.”

“Thanks, Alya, but you know…” Marinette held Adrien’s hand and looked up at him, “I know it doesn’t seem like it sometimes, but I think your Father does love you Adrien, he just doesn’t know how to show it. I’m just your new accessory.”

_Oh Princess, you’re so much more than that to me._

Adrien snorted, “you’re too nice Mari.” He kissed her on the temple as he hugged her to his side, “but that’s one of the things that I like about you. Just remember that you are far more than that, to me anyway.”

“I know, and thank you Adrien.” She nodded at him gratefully.

“No, thank you.” He told her earnestly.

…

Marinette texted Jala from the car and confirmed that Jala would pick her up from the restaurant and they’d go out to the mall together.

Adrien and Marinette left the car and waved goodbye to their friends once they arrived at the restaurant, which wasn’t far from the studio. With the mention of Adrien’s last name, they were escorted past the long line of waiting customers to a private dining room for meetings such as the one that they were about to have.

Adrien squeezed Marinette’s hand reassuringly before they were seated, sensing that she was nervous about this meeting. She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand back.

They were together, and somehow, they both knew in their hearts that when they were together, they could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone about the concern for my arm injury, it's doing better, things have just gotten busier in my personal life though and I'm trying to contribute to Marichat May 2019 too because I'm silly that way. So I'll probably continue to update this story 2 or 3 times a month roughly. Thanks so much for your support!


	20. Shopping & Talking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Marinette gets a note and some flowers from Chat and Gabriel.  
> Alya and Nino decide to just hang out at the Genoa House so Alya can prepare to do an exclusive interview…  
> Adrien & Marinette arrive at their business lunch.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Adrien’s and Marinette’s business lunch goes well.  
> Adrien leaves for his appointments.  
> Marinette goes shopping with Jala and they get to talk some things out.  
> When Marinette arrives back to get ready for their interview only to find a few gifts from Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length warning in case you want to read this chapter in one sitting, it's about 3800+ words.

The business lunch about the dance collaboration that Agreste Fashions was doing with a popular international dance club by the name of MASKED went well. They would be cross promoting the new Agreste Rugged Apparel line, which was a high end but affordable line of everyday clothing, which wasn’t the high end of fashion that was so evident in the usual Gabriel line but more of an affordable high end for everyone else.

The representatives for MASKED had already been introduced to Adrien’s and Marinette’s compatibility, having been shown a clip of the aerial toss that they had done for another commercial at their previous photo shoot, and they were thrilled to have Marinette aboard as Adrien’s co-actress and model. Adrien and Marinette would have to have a few dancing lessons, namely for the swing dancing for the commercials. Then they would also model as if dancing for some magazine and newspaper advertisements that would cross promote the new line and the MASKED club.

Marinette POV

Marinette was surprised to find that they would be fitting in at least five dancing lessons before the shoot that required the actual dancing in two weeks, as well as a smaller photoshoot for just the still shots.

Their lunch was spectacular and Marinette was shocked that their meeting had gone by so quickly.

“So, before we say shake and sign on the dotted line,” the director of advertising for MASKED, a man by the name of Blair announced, “do you have any questions that you would like to ask?”

Adrien opened the folder for the proposal before him, having reviewed it already and passed it to Marinette so that she could review it herself.

“Well, I usually have Alex deal with the paperwork, but I know that you wanted to talk to me as more of a representative of Agreste Fashions.” Adrien answered, “although, I would like to ask if the club will be closed during our shoots there?” Adrien asked, already knowing that they would be using the new Genoa club’s location for the commercial and photo shoot.

“Of course, Mr. Agreste. That is why all the shoots are early in the morning or before lunch during the week.”

 _Wow, there is a lot that goes on for a marketing campaign like this_. Marinette thought as she turned the pages to the proposal.

Then she saw Adrien’s and her pay.

 _That can’t be right._ She thought with a raised eyebrow.

Adrien seemed to be ignoring Marinette’s reaction as he kept talking, “I was also wondering, how many clubs are under the MASKED brand name?”

“Over fifty actually. There are fourteen clubs here in Italy, ten in France, six in Spain and roughly twenty-five elsewhere on the continent.” Mr. Blair replied. “There will be three new clubs opening during the start of the campaign in England as well. We would like to invite you to the opening of the club in London in five weeks, if that is at all possible. All expenses paid of course.”

Adrien had nodded and explained that as that was not part of their original agreement, they would have to check their schedules and get back to them.

Marinette tuned them out as she was trying not to combust as she realized that Adrien would be getting seventy thousand Euros and she would be receiving sixty five thousand Euros for less than five full days of work spread out over the next two weeks for a marketing campaign for the club that would last six months and the clothing campaign that would last for just as long. With a clause that if the advertisements were run for more than that if MASKED so chose for their benefit, Adrien would get another two thousand a week and Marinette would get the same if the campaign was extended, for up to another six months.

_That SO can’t be right!_

Marinette’s face blanked for a moment before she smiled carefully as she grabbed Adrien’s knee under the table in shock to get his attention, he just turned to her slightly with his practiced smile, as he listened to Mr. Blair as he noticed the page that she had been shocked by and glanced up at her and then smiled a little wider. Then he turned back to Mr. Blair and subtly put his own hand on top of hers and patted it reassuringly. Then he held her hand on his knee.

Marinette squeezed his knee. _Adrien this is NOT the time!_

Adrien’s smile grew into a small smirk as he squeezed her hand under his own.

“Well, I think that we’ve covered everything.” Adrien told their new partners, or bosses, Marinette didn’t know what to call them.

Marinette cleared her throat, “actually, I’m quite surprised by the pay.”

Mr. Blair looked surprised, but then gently apologized, “I am sorry, but we are firm on the original cost of the campaign,” he glanced at his financial director who nodded, “ but we can offer each of you to increase your pay by two hundred Euros a week if the campaign is extended, but that is our final offer.”

Adrien nodded and smiled as Marinette was at a loss for words. “That would be acceptable. Please have the documents finalized and sent to Alex, we will sign them by tomorrow night.”

Alex, who was sitting on Adrien’s other side had nodded in agreement.

“Very good.” Mr. Blair stood and offered a handshake to Adrien, “we look forward to working with you.”

Adrien POV

Waiting outside the restaurant together for Jala to come and pick up Marinette, Adrien had coaxed Marinette away from the entrance so that they could speak privately.

“I saw that you were surprised at our pay, am I right?” Adrien asked Marinette curiously.

 _I hope this doesn’t change things between us._ He thought as he creased his brow with worry.

“Well, it just seems like so much!” Marinette explained.

Adrien bit his lip before he tried to think about how to explain things. “Well, actually by all accounts it is a fair pay for a debut line that is being cross advertised with their club Princess, honestly I could have asked for more, with my face, which you did for us.” He smirked a familiar smirk, “and frankly, I’m impressed that you did.” He raised his eyebrows as he smugly waited for her reply.

“Wait, that is the usual pay?!”

He nodded, “well, actually it was a little on the low side for me, but high for you since you’re new to modeling, not that you’re not worth it!” She folded her arms and gave him a look.

_I’m not explaining this well, am I?_

“Well, look, it’s just that you’re a new face.” Adrien rubbed his neck and nervously spoke faster, only Marinette could get him rambling like this after all, “and as they would say your appeal has yet to be proven, but I wouldn’t let them pay you less than what they would have paid Miss Li and frankly my La-“ Adrien quickly cleared his throat at his faux pas, “I mean frankly Princess, this is kind of a risky campaign. cross promoting on an unproven line? It’s almost unheard of, we managed it because of the Agreste name and quality as well as my uh, reputation?”

“I still don’t understand how they can afford to pay us so much.” Marinette explained.

“Well, think about it. The new Rugged wear line, while it is a budget and mass-produced line, in it a blouse will sell for roughly a hundred euros on average.”

“On average!”

Adrien nodded and then shrugged, “yeah, it will be the budget line for Agreste Fashions after all. But they expect that each item will sell between ten and twenty thousand units and we’ll be modeling probably a dozen items each in the commercials alone. This whole line only has about fifty items to it, including the shoes and accessories. Father is expecting to sell about twelve million worth of product for this line in the first year alone and that is only hoping that it becomes a moderate success.”

“Moderate?” Marinette asked with wide eyes.

“Well, yeah. Not all lines succeed,” Adrien took her hand and kissed the back of it, “moderate is when you sell half of the product at full price, but with you at my side, how can we fail to do less than that?”

 _Why do I want to add My Lady?_ Adrien wondered as he blinked… _Marinette kind of does look like her but, no. That… that just can’t be._

Ignoring his thoughts, Adrien focused instead on her blush.

“Well, if you say so H-Handsome.” Marinette replied; a little tongue tied herself. She then took a step closer to Adrien and rested her hand on his arm thoughtfully. “I don’t understand though, if I’m getting paid so much, well, I’m wondering if I really should be using the cards that you and your father gave me.”

Adrien sighed as he brushed a stray hair of hers behind her ear, behind the earrings that she was so fond of, “Marinette, I want to provide for you, I’ve been taught to spoil those that I care about, I’ve had to repress that temptation ever since I started school. Chloe actually warned me not to do that to gain favor with anyone.”

“Let me guess, she said something along the lines of ‘if you want to buy something for someone, just get me the next Agreste fall line. Those peasants wouldn’t understand a high-end gift if you tossed it in their path, to them just the thought of giving something is good enough. Like a card, can you believe that Adrikins?’ Ugh!”

Adrien shivered, “please don’t call me that.”

“Sorry.” Marinette apologized quickly.

He hugged her from the side, “you do realize that you do that a little too well Princess and it was a pretty close approximation. At least I learned to double check with Nino as to what was appropriate and frankly my Lovely Mari,” Marinette blushed, “I think that you deserve whatever your heart desires.” He told her lovingly. _Including me._

“But…”

Adrien held a finger to her lips, “I will not take no for an answer and neither will my Father. Please, try to have fun with Jala, buy yourself a few outfits or something. PLEASE?” Adrien pouted and gave her kitty eyes as he pleaded for her to give in, “besides in a way, the more you use your gifts, the more that I’m there for you. Do you understand?” Marinette rolled her eyes and finally nodded that she would consider using the cards as Jala drove up and gently tapped her horn.

“Mari! It’s time to speed shop!”

Adrien chuckled, “be careful Princess, I’ve heard about her shopping trips.”

Marinette looked alarmed as he continued, “let’s just say that it’s a good thing that she’s driving a car with so much cargo space.”

“Adrien, are you sure about this?”

“Very much so, I expect to have our own little fashion show when you arrive back at the house, before our interview and date.” He shot her a quick wink.

Marinette giggled, “do we know what we’re doing yet for that by the way?”

Adrien looked thoughtful, “let’s think about it while we’re apart, because I know that no matter what we choose, I’ll be happy as long as I am with you.”

Marinette blushed, “you’re too much sometimes Adrien.” He raised an eyebrow at her as she finished, “but I like it.”

“Till we meet again Princess.” Adrien whispered to her as he kissed the back of her hand before helping her into Jala’s car.

“Come on lady! It’s time to shop!” Jala beamed as she waved goodbye to Adrien whose limo pulled up behind her car, “get out of here Agreste, you’ll slow us down.”

“I’ll see you back at the house in three hours.” Adrien waved goodbye to his girlfriend as Jala hit the gas as Mari was buckling in. _I hope she’s ready for some exercise…_

Marinette POV

After a quick run through the Gabriel store, where Marinette used her store card to buy two blouses, a pair of pink jean capri’s and a blue pair as well as a skirt and a hat, Jala drove them to the mall where they bought more clothes to make another outfit and a purse to accessorize.

In one store as Jala was distracted, Marinette used her own credit card to buy something for Chat Noir and then she bought Adrien a little something at the candy store while Jala went crazy in the unmentionables department. Jala practically ordered Marinette to get a couple matching sets, but Marinette just couldn’t wrap her mind around Adrien or his Father buying her underwear!

Jala of course laughed and teased her a little, but convinced her to buy them for herself with her own credit card, she was getting paid for this vacation after all and Jala was saying the exact same thing that Alya would have, _having nice undies gives you a confidence boost, that doesn’t mean that A-Adrien or Ch-Chat would ever be seeing them!_ Marinette had to remind herself.

Before they left the mall, they found a delicious smelling bakery and Marinette used her own card again to buy two small boxes of treats, one for her date with Adrien and one to share with their friends after their interview.

Marinette asked Jala what that would be like, being interviewed as a high-profile guy’s girlfriend.

“Well,” Jala answered as she drove her back to the Genoa House, “I’ve only dated like three guys that had a lot of media coverage. There will be the usual how did you meet, what do you like best about each other and all… but it’s the questions at the end of the interview you have to be careful of. Oh, and your body language.”

Marinette swallowed, “my body language?”

“Yep, they always use a camera to review your reactions to certain language. Come to think about it, that’s how they figured out that my first boyfriend and I weren’t really serious, they figured out that we weren’t intimate with each other.”

Marinette gulped, “intimate?”

“Yep, you should decide upon how much you want to reveal about that since it will be asked. I don’t know how far you and Adrien have gone…”

“Jala! Alya won’t ask about that! She’s my friend!”

“I’m speaking from experience here, I’m not saying to tell her all your dirty secrets to publish officially…”

Marinette squealed and covered her face with her hands, “I am seventeen Jala! Adrien and I have no dirty secrets! We’re taking it slow since I just had a breakup over a week ago and… and I had a friend pretend to be my boyfriend just so I could get a bunch of guys off of my back! Adrien and I haven’t even kissed on the lips yet!” Jala looked surprised but nodded, understanding that they were taking it slow. Marinette had told Jala in confidence already about Mr. Green Eyes, her previous crush earlier, but she hadn’t revealed that he was Adrien.

Jala hummed a little, “well, that’s a good start, but you need to be a little less honest. I mean, I’ve seen you too interact and it’s obvious Adrien is over the moon for you, but you seem a bit more… reserved?”

“Huh?”

“Girl, well, the way you describe it, well, it sounds like you’re a player in a way or you’re just dating Adrien because he’s available.” Marinette looked shocked. “Look, you need to show yourself off in a better light. It’s all about appearance Mari. Here, why don’t you ask me questions that would lead to those answers and I’ll answer the way you should, to practice and all honey.”

Marinette looked at Jala quizzically and then huffed, “fine. So, Marinette, it’s been rumored that you’re coming off of a recent break up, what do you have to say to that?”

Jala smiled and laughed lightly, “well, this is a bit embarrassing, but Adrien and I started to go out after he found out that I had been fake dating a friend for a while to discourage guys from asking me out, apparently I’m more attractive than I realize.” Then Jala laughed.

Marinette smacked her arm, “I do not sound like that! You make me sound so stuck up!”

Jala snickered, “I know. Actually, you should let Adrien answer that, partially at least.”

“Why?”

“It shows that he knew what you’ve been going through and that he wanted to be your boyfriend, that you deserved something real, not something fake, get it?”

“Yeah.”

 _How right you are, although the way Adrien treats it, it’s like this… like this is all, well, real to him._ Marinette pondered that for a moment. _Is it real?_

Marinette looked a little sad, but Jala continued. “Alright now when they ask you about it, what are you’re going to say about why you’re dating Adrien, what would you say?”

Marinette sighed and leaned against the car door as they pulled up the drive to the Genoa House, “I’m dating him because he’s one of the sweetest, kindest and most thoughtful guys I’ve ever met. Adrien cares, he’s a good listener and I feel embarrassed to admit it but, he’s huggable. I mean his hugs are so warm and welcoming… it’s, it’s almost like coming home.” Marinette blushed as she briefly bit her lip and thought, _come to think about it, the same could be said about my Kitty._

“Wow.” Jala replied as she parked the car, “oh Honey, keep that one. That’s a winning response if I ever heard one and if Adrien doesn’t kiss you right then and there, I’ll smack him for you.”

Marinette laughed as they got out of the car and Jala opened the trunk as they heard Adrien coming running up, “Princess!” He cried as he picked Marinette up and swung her around and then brought her in for a hug, which she happily accepted.

Jala cleared her throat to break them up and held up Marinette’s four bags, which were easily outnumbered by Jala’s seven or eight bags still in the trunk. “I still have much to teach this shopping novice, but she still did good for her first quick shopping experience.”

Adrien grinned as he let go of Marinette and took the bags from Jala, happily noticing that two of them were from his father’s store, “I look forward to seeing what you bought Princess.”

Marinette giggled, “well, I hope you like it too.”

Adrien nodded, “I will, because you’ll be wearing it.”

“Although one bag is off limits!” Jala sang and Marinette pushed her lightly.

Marinette squealed, “don’t tell him that!”

Adrien smirked a familiar smirk, _oh no, do not think of him that way!_ Marinette begged herself.

“Oh? Now I’m curious.” He looked down at the bags in his hand, Marinette pushing herself into his arm holding the bags, keeping herself between them and her pretend boyfriend.

“Aww...” Adrien whined, but then grinned as Marinette bopped him on the nose.

“Some things a girl has to keep to herself H-Hot Stuff!” Adrien grinned widely at the nickname and Marinette blushed as she turned to Jala, “t-thank you Jala, it was fun.”

Jala nodded, “you’re welcome and I enjoyed it too. I’ll see you both for the big shoot on Thursday.” She winked at Marinette as she closed her trunk and then got in her car, “don’t forget the sunscreen Mari! I wouldn’t want to see you burn!”

“B-burn?” Marinette looked surprised.

Jala looked over at her over her sunglasses, “don’t tell me your boyfriend neglected to tell you that on Thursday we have that big swimsuit photoshoot?”

Marinette looked shocked and then turned to look at Adrien who sheepishly replied, “I uh, forgot to mention it?”

“Sure,” Jala rolled the word off of her tongue. “I totally believe that Agreste.” She shook her head at him as she started the car, “I bet you just wanted an excuse to see your girl in a swimsuit.”

“Jala.” Adrien looked at her pleadingly, “you’re going to get me in trouble.”

_Well, he’s right there._

Marinette giggled and then hummed, “hmm, it’s a trade off though, that means that I get to see you in a swimsuit too, right?” She asked Adrien as she tapped him on his chest and he blushed and nodded. So, Marinette shrugged, “totally worth it then.”

Jala laughed, “you two are hilarious, I’ll see you Thursday, Ciao!” She waved and then drove away.

Marinette took Adrien’s offered arm as they walked to the front door, “you weren’t going to warn me, were you?”

“Can you blame me? You might say no!”

She glanced at him from the side and elbowed him, “you just wanted to see me in a swimsuit!”

Adrien blushed, “hey, you can’t blame me if you’re gorgeous Princess. Besides, this way I get to show off in front of you too!” Then he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and Marinette blushed, at a loss for words as she buried her blushing face into his shoulder.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s in the secret bag?”

“Adrien! No!”

Adrien only grinned as the butler met them and let them in the house and took the bags from Adrien, as he told them in French, “welcome home.”

Nino POV

Having just woken up from his nap, Nino was nursing another cup of his special tea as Alya had gone to the study on another floor to prepare for the interview.

Adrien entered the lounge area and sat down beside Nino, “hey Nino, how are you feeling?”

Nino took a deep breath and exhaled, “still tired and a bit nauseous Bro. Alya and I are totally resting after your interview.”

Adrien nodded, “can you text her and ask if we can have in it half an hour?”

“Sure Dude.” Nino sent off the text, “so what are you doing till then?”

“Well, I’m already dressed for my date with Mari, unless she wants to do something fancier…” Adrien looked worried.

“No sweat Dude,” Nino looked over his friend, deciding that even Adrien needed some reassurance sometimes. “The button up is classic and the jeans are casual too right? You were hoping for a casual date tonight, since there won’t be as many press dudes after you until after the interview?”

“Right on all counts Nino.”

Nino nodded, “Good, you’re golden then.”

Then they heard Marinette squeal loudly, then almost scream. “Adrien!” 

“Seems she found my gift for the day.” Adrien smirked.

“Bro, what did you do?”

 _Adrien, Dude, you do not surprise girls unless it’s something really good!_ Nino thought.

Adrien winked at his friend, “you’ll find out.”

“Dude, I have SO much to teach you!”

Adrien laughed, “maybe I’m the one that will be teaching you Bro!”

“Adrien!” Marinette appeared and looked at her boyfriend with an exasperated look.

“I’d say don’t keep your hopes up Dude.” Nino told his friend as he got up, “I think that’s my cue to check in with my Babe.” He waved at Adrien as he passed Marinette as he left, “Nice knowing you Dude!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll just be continuing doing two chapters a month for this story since I tend to write longer chapters and since things are busy at home, and there is alot of background information that I'm trying to keep track of lol. So the next chapter ought to be coming out in early June. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and support everyone!


	21. Texts, Emails and Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Adrien’s and Marinette’s business lunch goes well.   
> Adrien leaves for his appointments.  
> Marinette goes shopping with Jala.  
> When Marinette arrives back to get ready for their interview, she finds a few gifts from Adrien on her bed.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Marinette texts Luka and emails Chat.  
> Marinette sees and thanks Adrien for his gifts and they get dressed for their interview with Alya.

Marinette’s POV

Once Adrien and the butler escorted her to her shared room with Alya, Marinette took her bags and walked into the room, setting the bags by the door and sitting down on the chair next to it since there were a few… things she had to deal with so she quickly took out her phone without looking at the rest of the room.

First, she had a short text conversation with Luka…

Mari: Hey Luka, I just wanted to tell you something…

Mari: Are you available?

Luka: Anytime you need me my Melody. 🎸

Mari: Aww, you’re so sweet, but ah, I’ve decided to let people know that we were fake dating last week.

Luka: Ah, Adrien finally got a clue huh?

Luka: Did the kiss help? 😉

Mari: Well, he did seem a little jealous…

Mari: And he asked me out, so pretty soon it will be public knowledge that we’re together

Mari: So, I guess, thank you?

Luka: You’re welcome and thank you for inspiring me so.

Mari: Luka~ you can’t say things like that!

Luka: I’m a musician Mari, an unrequited crush will only inspire me

Luka: and I thank you for the time you gave me. Adrien is a lucky fellow.

Mari: Thanks. I’m sure you’ll find someone, you’re a wonderful guy.

Luka: Thank you. I just have one question…

Luka: Are you happy? 🤔

Mari: …

Mari: I think so, we’re taking it slow actually, the media coverage may make it seem faster than it is. 😅

Luka: As long as you are happy Ma-Ma-Marinette, Au Revoir and may your Melody always shine through.

Mari: Thank you and may your music always soothe the soul

Luka: Thank you.

Then Marinette checked her messages from Chat and remembered that she hadn’t responded to his last message, in which he said he’d be able to stop by late Saturday night.

She checked her other email and found a few tentative pictures of her with Adrien, apparently that was a perk of being a model, early copies of your own work.

Marinette smirked to herself as she picked out her favorite and attached it to an email to her Kitty Boyfriend.

Dear Kitty,

Or should I say Kitty Boyfriend? I’ll admit than when I get a chance to slow down, my thoughts wander to you. I hope you’re having a good summer and I look forward to seeing you on Saturday.

Somehow, I’ve been convinced to be a model with Adrien, and the photos have turned out well if I do say so myself, but it’s probably because Adrien is there to help me out.

The first one I attached is a close up of me, and I’ll admit I was thinking of you.

Adrien’s really trying to give you a run for your money Kitty. I really like you both, but Jala, a new model friend of mine, she thinks that Adrien is really in love with me. I… I don’t know how I feel about that, he really is so sweet and likes to cuddle like you do. I hope that’s okay…

Anyhow, Jala says that it shows in our body language and she hinted that I need to be more… open? Receptive or flirtatious? I don’t know or understand completely, but I think it means I need to flirt more with Adrien just to make this look real. I know we’re just fake dating or Practice dating like Adrien says, but we’re trying to look real for the public I guess. I hope you don’t mind, I’ll make it up to you when I see you Saturday.

Anyhow, we’re having our first interview with Alya shortly about our relationship and I wanted you to know that it’ll be coming out soon first.

I miss being in your arms,

Love, Your Princess

“Marinette.” Tikki poked her nose, “I’ve been trying to get your attention for five minutes!”

Marinette sighed, “I’m sorry Tikki.” She put her phone away, “what’s up?”

Tikki grinned and then looked over at Marinette’s bed, “I think you need to take a look at this…”

Marinette squealed at what she saw on her bed and knowing that it was probably Adrien’s idea she giddly yelled, “Adrien!”

Then she got up and looked at all the gifts on her bed, she picked up the medium sized red jewelry box and opened it to find an exquisite charm bracelet. All of it was finely crafted with platinum or white gold intermixed. It had a spool of thread, a cookie, an umbrella, what looked like a video game, a camera, and even a Black Cat and a Ladybug. They all had small expensive looking gems embedded in them too.

She then looked at the flowers and smiled at the extra care that Adrien had spent in picking them out from the garden while she was gone since obviously, they weren’t store bought flowers. Alya had apparently put her flowers from Gabriel on their shared dresser earlier.

That left two gifts on her bed. Both of which made her grin. One was a large heart shaped plastic platter with an assortment of quality and decadent cookies which Tikki was eyeing with strained patience. Marinette giggled and opened it and handed her two of them.

“I think that four dozen cookies was a bit much.” Marinette commented.

Tikki grinned and swallowed her second bite. “I’ll help with it. Besides, I like the last gift the most.” Then she giggled.

Marinette blushed and giggled at the full size, plush and super soft black Panther that was now laying across her pillow at the top of the bed. She couldn’t help but brush her hand down it’s soft neck and back as if it was real.

“You should go and thank your boyfriend.” Tikki teased.

Marinette laughed, “I don’t know what to think.” She said as she put on her new charm bracelet and fingered the Black cat. “Obviously he supports my relationship with Chat, but isn’t that weird?”

Tikki giggled once more, “just go and kiss your boy!”

“Tikki!” Marinette scolded before giving her a grin and then went to find Adrien.

Adrien POV

_Wow, Marinette looks wonderful when she’s irritated with me._ Adrien thought as Marinette came over to him after Nino left the lounge after calling his name.

He glanced at her wrist and saw the charm bracelet he had rush delivered for her. He smirked with pleasure, as if it was his claim to her heart. “I see you’ve found your gifts Princess.”

Marinette sighed and sauntered over to where he was sitting. _Oh boy, she’s got the model walk down and I am in SO much trouble._

Marinette leaned over, cupped his cheeks and Adrien’s thoughts ran away with him. _Is she mad? Is she happy? Oh my gosh, is she going to kiss me?_

Marinette leaned closer to him and he could feel her breath on his face, _oh please, I want to kiss you so much Princess!_

Then Marinette smiled at him and he almost melted as she leaned over and kissed his cheek gently.

“Wow.” Adrien sighed as he looked up at her and she stood up as she grinned at him, before settling down beside him, her thigh touching his thigh.

Adrien gulped.

“Thank you for the lovely gifts.” She told him softly, but then added, “I think that I should give you a limit though.”

Adrien shook his head, “nope, no way. Not for my Princess. I like being a bit over the top. If it’s the money, don’t worry about it, you know I’m loaded.”

She bopped him on the nose in a vaguely familiar way. “That’s not what I’m implying, I know I can’t stop you.” She put her hand on top of his on his lap and he couldn’t help but blush a little and smirk slightly, “however, I want you to keep in mind that somethings are hard to travel with and I have a small room back at home. So, one small gift a day, okay?”

Adrien thought about it, “hmm, well, I’ll try if that’s what you really want.” Then he leaned forward and rubbed his nose against hers, causing her to blush profusely, “but I make no promises on special occasions.”

He glanced at her lips and then back at her eyes, as if to ask for permission and she quickly pulled back, “umm, I-I still n-need to get dressed for the interview and our date.”

Adrien sighed; _I’ll wait until you’re ready Princess._

“You already look lovely.” He told her.

She nodded, “yes, but I bought an outfit at Gabriel’s that I think your father will approve of and since this is our first interview, I thought that it wouldn’t hurt to try…?” She looked at him questioningly.

Adrien nodded, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” he held out his arms, “what do you think about this? Too casual?” He asked about his own outfit. _Not that I care what father thinks really, but we can play it your way Princess._

Marinette stood up and eyed him critically, but Adrien didn’t mind like he usually did when someone was looking past him and what his body could do to sell something. _Sometimes I don’t care to be a model, but if it gets her to look at me like that, I can definitely live with it._

“Well, you are dashingly handsome,” she started, “however, I think that your father would be more impressed with some casual dark dress pants, a belt, some black sneakers at least or loafers and maybe a loose tie?”

Adrien shrugged, “well, I did ask.” Then he stood up and stretched and noticed the blush she had as she admired him as he did so, “I can go change, we’ve got about twenty minutes till Alya interrogates us.”

She snapped her fingers, “actually, I got you something that may help.”

Adrien grinned, “you got me something?”

Marinette nodded, “I’ll be right back!” Then she took off to get him his gift.

Adrien stood there for about forty seconds and Marinette came running back, plowing into him.

Adrien didn’t mind, he caught them before they fell and really, it was just a good excuse to hold her. “Hey there, coming my way?” He teased as he hugged her and quickly nuzzled her hair, _oh, she smells glorious!_

“Adrien!” Marinette gasped and pulled away, blushing a little as she handed him a little bag and then threw a pale blue tie over his head and began to tie it loosely for him.

“What’s this?” He asked.

“Well, I saw this at your father’s store and thought that it would match well with your eyes and my new outfit.”

“We’re going to wear matching outfits?” Adrien practically purred with joy.

Marinette shrugged, “well, sort of, I mean, yes?” She bit her lip and looked at him, embarrassed by her idea. “Your tie will match my skirt perfectly.”

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed.” He reassured her, “I love the idea. What’s in the bag?”

“Well, since you have everything. Just a little something.”

“Princess, just being my girlfriend is gift enough.” He told her earnestly. “I don’t expect you to give me anything.”

Marinette POV

“So, you can buy me whatever and I can never get you anything?” She pouted slightly.

_That is so not going to fly._ She thought as she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Marinette.” Adrien said lovingly, “your time and being your boyfriend is truly enough for me, but if you would like to get me things now and then, I’m perfectly fine with it. I have everything but you…” He almost whined, Marinette almost gasped at the implication, like being his pretend or even his real girlfriend wouldn’t be enough for him, he seemed to truly want a permanent relationship at that moment. She gaped like a fish for a moment.

Adrien winked at her and then grinned as he batted at the gift bag, “so, do I get to see my present?”

“Well, still, we should probably go for another run in the morning after this…” Marinette grinned as she handed the little bag over to him.

_I hope he likes this._

“Oh!” Adrien was finally allowed to look into his gift bag, to find a small assortment of candy and handpicked sweets. “I love it Mari! Sweets from my Sweet!”

Marinette groaned, “Adrien!”

Adrien laughed and kissed her on the cheek, “I love it, really. You can help me sneak these past Alex, I think one of the reasons why Father liked him is because he reminds me about my so called diet.”

“Which you never really stick to.” Marinette grinned at him and Adrien chuckled.

“That’s our secret.” He told her with a sly wink and a finger to his lips, “anyhow, we’d better go get changed. Meet you back here in ten minutes?”

Marinette giggled back, pressing a quick peck on his cheek in return, “you got it Handsome.” Then she ran off to change and Adrien just stood there with a sappy grin on his face.

Adrien POV

Plagg finally flew out of Adrien’s pocket and smacked his nose.

“Plagg!” Adrien chastised as he rubbed his nose.

“Shouldn’t you be getting me some cheese and getting changed already?” Plagg reminded him.

Adrien rolled his eyes and shook his head as he opened his pocket for Plagg to fly back into it, “sure thing Buddy, thanks for the wakeup call. It just feels so good to be with my Princess.”

“Ugh, I KNOW, anytime Kid, just don’t get too mushy on me tonight, okay?”

“No promises!” Adrien muttered as he jogged off to his room to change.

Plagg of course, groaned.


	22. An Interview With Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Marinette texts Luka and emails Chat.  
> Marinette sees and thanks Adrien for his gifts 🎁 and they dress for their interview.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Nino tries to calm Alya down.  
> Adrien and Marinette have an interview with Alya.  
> Adrien and Marinette head out for their date… 😁😍😻

Nino POV

“Nino! I’m not ready for this!” Alya objected at her own rush of going over things, again, as she was stressed out over her first big non-Ladybug related (technically) interview.

“Sure you are Babe.” Nino sat down next to her on one of the couches on the outside terrace as he looked over her notes, “some of these are pretty good!”

“Only some of them?!” Alya demanded.

“Wait, no that’s not what I meant!” Nino objected, “some are obviously necessary, but some are pretty dull and you know they haven’t figured them out yet, I mean, do they even have a favorite restaurant together?”

“Well, maybe not yet.” Alya gave him that.

“Darlin, you know what you’re doing. Keep it brief and say, keep it down to six questions.”

“That’s it?!” Alya demanded.

Nino nodded, “yep, the less the better, they’re still like getting to know one another and the right questions will answer some of these others. Like how long they’ve liked each other is a bit redundant and Mari probably would be too embarrassed to answer that or anything else after that. I mean, you totally know what she’s like when you ask her about being in a relationship.” He chuckled when he thought about Ladybug storming out of an interview with Nadja Chamuck when she was trying to get her to say she was dating Chat Noir.

Alya laughed, “if only they knew! Oh, the irony, I almost feel sorry for Nadja!”

Nino chuckled too, “yep, but steer away from that, accept whatever they give ya. They know this interview is important to you too.” He gave her a reassuring wink, and she kissed his cheek.

“Thanks.” She took her pen and crossed out a few questions, “I think you’re right; brief is good.”

Nino noticed her two subjects walk out onto the terrace and quickly told her, “you’re welcome, now knock em dead Dudette! You got this!”

Alya grinned at him and nodded that she had this as he offered her his fist and she pounded it with her own as they both whispered, “pound it!”

Alya POV

Adrien and Marinette sat beside each other on one couch, rather close to each other that is as Alya sat on the other couch as Nino quietly operated the camera for his girlfriend.

After touching base and reviewing her questions with their friends, she nodded for Nino to begin recording.

“Hello everyone, this is Alya Cesaire here with her friends Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

Adrien and Marinette waved at Nino, “Hi!” They both replied.

“Now, we’re here today because you two have a big announcement, don’t you?”

Adrien leaned back and wrapped his arm across Marinette’s shoulders, giving her a small squeeze as she blushed and leaned into him. “That we do Alya, Marinette and I have decided to start dating.”

“You mean as just friends?” Marinette flinched as Alya said that, “or as something more?”

Adrien quickly replied, “well, as something more actually. We’ve been friends for a long time and Marinette broke up with someone a little while ago.” He gave Marinette a loving look before looking back at Alya, “after that happened, well, she started fake dating a mutual friend of ours because a lot of guys were asking her out and without knowing this, I found myself getting jealous of all the guys around her and then she was with our mutual friend all of a sudden.”

“Really?” Alya smirked and Adrien nodded.

“I had never thought about asking Marinette out before.” Adrien blushed slightly, “can’t say that was very bright of me for not even trying, but honestly,” he took her hand with his own, “I thought she was out of my league, I mean everyone likes Marinette once they get to know her.”

Marinette blushed deeply and Alya chuckled once before asking, “so, Agreste Jr. is the jealous kind?”

Marinette rolled her eyes slightly and nodded slightly as Adrien smiled and easily answered eagerly, “I’m telling you Alya, I surprised myself. You have no idea how relieved I was to find out that they were just fake dating for the last week of school so she wouldn’t be getting hounded by all her other admirers anymore.”

“What was that like Marinette?” Alya asked, “and why didn’t you just ask Adrien to do that?”

It took Marinette a moment to come up with her answer, “well, going through that was hard, I needed some breathing room to let my heartache heal a bit and Luka, our mutual friend, offered to be my fake boyfriend for a while.” Alya nodded and Adrien rubbed her arm comfortably, unbothered by the idea.

Adrien cleared his throat, “she didn’t ask me because we were close friends, I think my popularity was a bit overwhelming at the time and I also found out that I kind of reminded her of her ex.” Marinette nodded, agreeing with everything.

“Plus, remember that I thought that my Princess is a little out of my league.” Adrien smirked slightly and Marinette gently batted him in response.

“That is so not true! It’s the other way around!” Marinette objected.

Adrien chuckled, “not from my point of view Princess.” He then too her hand in his own and kissed the back of it gently, causing Marinette to blush prettily. “You’re the one who is already a successful designer on her own, usually she makes her own clothes as you know Alya, but since we’re on vacation and we’re modeling together she doesn’t have the time to create much unfortunately.”

“I’m still sketching ideas though.” Marinette offered, “I’ve done work for Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, Kitty Section and I’ve even made a few pieces that have won in several of Gabriel’s design competitions.”

“You are really accomplished then aren’t you Marinette?”

Marinette nodded, “well, I guess so.”

“You are too humble Mari,” Adrien defended as he turned to Alya, “she’s brilliant. She has this amazing ability to see things and just figure out how they could work together,” Nino almost facepalmed as Adrien kept praising Marinette, “she’s also an incredible baker like her parents, a wonderful dancer and has been her class representative in the past.” Adrien turned towards Marinette a little, “you’re just so kind and compassionate, I’m lucky that you’re willing to date me.”

Alya nodded, “Wow, that’s quite the description,” but then she decided to get back on topic, “So then, how did you two start dating, hum?” Alya asked with a wry grin.

“Well, we’re working together this summer.” Marinette began before Adrien joined in.

“Which is how I found out that she had only been fake dating our friend. It took me a little bit to work up the guts, but I finally managed to ask her out.” Then he gazed at her lovingly and gave her a light squeeze, “I’m just lucky that she said yes.”

“Oh, stop.” Marinette whispered as she blushed again and tucked herself into his side just a little bit, bashfully as she added, “I’m the lucky one here Handsome.”

Behind the camera, Nino rolled his eyes and noticed that Alya was biting her lip for a moment as Adrien beamed at Alya.

“That’s kind of quick isn’t it?” Alya asked.

Adrien shook his head, “not for us. I mean, we’ve known each other for years and we’re taking it slow. I wasn’t about to wait until another guy swept in and stole her away from me after all.” Marinette giggled and almost hid her face in his shoulder again for a moment. Adrien laughed and continued as he held her hand, “besides, I’ve never really seriously dated before.” He gazed into Marinette’s eyes lovingly, “and my Princess doesn’t want to rush anything and I respect her for that.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Alya commented. “So, why are you dating Adrien Marinette?”

“Well,” Marinette looked nervous as she answered, “not many people know this but Adrien is one of the sweetest, kindest and most thoughtful guys that I’ve ever met. Adrien cares, he’s a good listener and I feel embarrassed to admit it but, he’s also very huggable. I mean his hugs are so warm and welcoming… it’s, it’s almost like coming home.”

Adrien blushed slightly and leaned over and kissed her temple as he gently told her earnestly, “I feel the same way Princess, I mean, I’m so lucky to have you as my girlfriend.”

The rest of the interview went off without a hitch and pretty soon, Alya was signing off.

“Thanks guys, Nino and I’ll edit this and I’ll find a good place to share it tonight.” Alya told them with a grin.

“No problem, and thanks for taking it easy on us.” Adrien answered as he stood up and helped Marinette to get up off of the couch. He held her hand for a moment before she startled him as she reached up and loosening his tie a little more and undid another one of his buttons.

“Princess, wait until we’re alone!” He admonished with a familiar smirk and Marinette just blushed as she straightened his collar.

“I-I, I’m not trying anything! I j-just wanted you to be comfortable!” She explained.

Adrien laughed and hugged her from the side, “I know, I’m with you. I could be wearing a potato sack and I’d be good.”

“Ya did good Dudes.” Nino told them as he tried not to point out the hints at Ladybug’s identity. “Now don’t you two have a date to get to?”

Adrien saluted his friend, “that we do. Thanks for the reminder, come on Mari! Mr. Lee said he’d have the car ready for us out front!”

“Out front?” She looked surprised, “wait, I brought us snacks! Let me go get them… unless you want to save them for later?”

Adrien nodded, “snacks for our late-night movie sounds good.” Then he raised her hand to his lips and he kissed the back of it sweetly, “I’d like to keep up that tradition, a movie and some late-night cuddles.” Marinette blushed as their friends tried not to get cavities by how sweet Adrien was being, “besides, we wouldn’t want to spoil our dinner.”

“Alright Handsome.” Marinette channeled her inner Ladybug, “then lead the way.”

“After you, my Princess!” Adrien waved her on with a loving smile as Nino rolled his eyes and Alya almost squealed as he added, “I like the view after all.”

“Adrien!” Marinette lightly chided as she just grinned back at him, before returning to his side and kissing his cheek and waving goodbye to their friends as they headed off to their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get two more chapters posted sometime during the month of July, thanks for reading!


	23. Their First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Adrien and Marinette have an interview with Alya.  
> Adrien and Marinette head out for their date…
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Adrien drives Marinette to their date.  
> They have a sunset rooftop dinner and go to a masked carnival.

Marinette POV

Adrien had led Marinette to a gleaming red two door classic coupe in the driveway.

“I asked Mr. Lee to pick out one of the less showy cars…” Adrien began nervously as he waved at the classic gem, “and he brings out this one, of all the cars. He said it was one of grandfather’s favorites. Still, it’s a 1964 Maserati Sebring. Should, should we ask for another car?”

Marinette chuckled, “it is pretty, and I kind of like the family history, I don’t have a problem with it. Do you?”

“No, I’ll be fine with it.” Adrien shrugged, “I guess only a car enthusiast would recognize it’s value and as long as my Princess is happy…” Adrien grinned at her as he led her to her door, “I’m happy.” He kissed her hand before he helped her get in the car and then he walked over to the driver’s side and got in.

“I didn’t know that you can drive.” Marinette commented as he checked his mirrors and adjusted his seat before starting the car.

Adrien smirked as he drove the car off of the property, “you’ll find that there is a lot that you don’t know about me Princess.”

She blushed a little and then looked out at the vineyard as they passed it. “It looks like half of it is still alive.” She commented as she observed that only the half closest to the estate was now alive.

“Yeah, I didn’t know that they could come back like that.” Adrien mentioned as something seemed to tickle his memory. “It-it’s almost like it was healed by magic.”

Marinette smiled to herself as she whispered, “maybe it was.” She didn’t catch Adrien giving her a strange look for her comment.

 _I know I planned on going out to sing to heal it, but I don’t really remember doing that._ Marinette thought foggily. _Maybe I made one of those dreams come true?_

She tried to think about it and she could have sworn that she had a dream about her Kitty meeting her in a fog, but then she was being held by Adrien and felt… sick.

 _Can you get sick in dreams?_ She wondered. _Nahh…_

Adrien’s POV

 _Why does this seem familiar?_ Adrien wondered. _I could have sworn I saw the Red Lady in her cloak last night singing and creating that healing fog… but somehow, I woke up with My Lady, wait, no, my Princess. MY Princess in my arms. Why am I confusing them again? Why do I feel like I forgot something? Wasn’t… wasn’t Mari sick last night?_

Then like a dream he had a quick vision of him cuddling her in her bed.

 _Nope, nope, I need to focus on the present._ Adrien scolded himself, _clean thoughts Adrien! That all just seems like a dream anyway. Wasn’t, wasn’t Mari also Ladybug? No, nope, nope! I’m not that lucky._

He shook his head, why does the phrase feel familiar?

_Date, focus on our date._

“Well, the sun will be setting in an hour.” Adrien began, “but then we have a couple of hours until we need to get back for our evening movie with Alya and Nino.”

“Hmm, have you come up with any ideas for our date Handsome?” Marinette glanced as him and winked.

Adrien swerved the car a little and joked, “I think you’re going to have to keep the flirting down while we’re in the car.”

“Well, I can try.” Marinette shrugged, “usually you’re the romantic one.”

“Ah, but you underestimate your powers over me.” Adrien chuckled as she blushed a little, “still, I decided to drive since I probably won’t get much practice after our courtship gets out and well, I wanted to make myself behave.”

Marinette blushed a little more as she giggled, “I-I think that may be MY problem more than yours.” Marinette put her hand on his thigh, just above the knee and Adrien gripped the wheel as his heart picked up its pace and he blushed. “You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?”

Marinette shrugged, gave his leg a light pat. “Maybe, but are you complaining?”

_Uh, uh. No way. Love it!_

Adrien quickly grinned and shook his head, “nope. I’m sure it’d be a good way to go after all. ‘Unable to withstand the flirtations of the gorgeous Marinette Dupain-Cheng’ has a certain ring to it, for a tombstone title that is.”

She patted him again, “you’re too much Adrien.” That was when she noticed that he was blushing, so she hastily removed her hand, “I’m sorry! That was too much wasn’t it?”

“Hey, no!” Adrien protested as he reached out blindly with one hand and caught her hand that she had removed. Then he proceeded to place it back on his thigh, a few centimeters higher than before so she wasn’t stretching her arm awkwardly. “I’m fine with this, as long as you’re comfortable with it.”

Adrien returned his hand to the wheel, giving himself a chance to breath and to risk a glance at his lovely blushing date, that was when he smirked to himself. _I did that._

He noticed that Marinette swallowed, “yeah, I’m f-fine with it.”

Adrien’s heart almost soared.

“So, where are we going?” She sweetly asked a few minutes later.

“Well, since we’re trying to keep things a little quiet for us, I rented a private rooftop, so that we could watch the sun set as we have a nice quite dinner.”

“I like that idea.” Marinette answered.

_So, do I Purr-incess. So, do I._

Adrien nodded as he took her hand off of his leg, kissed the inside of her wrist, which caused her to gasp a little and him to smirk at his smooth move as he whispered and put her hand back on his thigh, “I’m glad.”

…

The rooftop he had rented had a small personal table set with their appetizers and some fresh bread waiting for them as they arrived. It looked out across Genoa and the sea was in the background. There were plenty of plants and flowers to give it a garden like feel, with small fairy lights like the ones on Marinette’s balcony at home.

The colors of the sky were amazing as the sun set.

They ate their dinners that their personal waiter brought over to them about ten minutes after their arrival. It was a light meal of fish and vegetables. They flirted and joked with each other as the sky grew darker and Adrien scooted his chair next to her as the colors of the sky drained away.

Adrien turned to her and pulled out a small jewelry box, about the size for a ring or earrings.

“A-Adrien! I-I umm…” Marinette sputtered as he opened the small box.

“I know I already got you something today Mon Cheri…” Adrien practically purred, “but I wanted to get something for you to remember tonight by.” He opened the box to show a lovely charm with a flower etched on it, then he turned it over and it was the sun. “It’s to represent our date tonight,” he glanced over at the chrysanthemums in a nearby planter and then back towards where the sun had just disappeared.

“Oh, Adrien.” Marinette gushed as he clipped the charm onto her new charm bracelet. “It’s perfect.”

“Just like you.” Adrien smirked.

“I’m not perfect.”

Adrien shrugged, “well, perfect for me I mean, and I have another surprise for you.”

“Well, two things.” Adrien grinned, “first, we have a carnival calling our name.”

“A carnival?” Adrien nodded as Marinette exclaimed suspiciously, “won’t you be recognized?”

Adrien shook his head, “nope, it’s a masked festival. It ends tomorrow night but we have that charity thing.”

Adrien stood and helped her up. “I’ve managed to arrange my second surprise there.” He took her hand and led her to the elevator. “Shall we?”

Marinette’s POV

Adrien and Marinette donned masks that they bought just inside the entrance to the carnival. Marinette wore a pink mask with grey sparkly swirls on the sides and Adrien wore a plainer version in white, with a light green edging.

They did some window shopping at some of the stalls and Marinette had to tell Adrien that they were literally just looking, if they liked anything, they could always come back for it. He didn’t quite get it at first, but he enjoyed being by her side. They did have over two hours until they had to leave after all.

As the crowds grew thicker, Adrien pulled Marinette closer to him protectively as they rode a few of the more adventurous rides. Then they played a few games, to win a few stuffed animals for Alya and Nino.

Within half an hour of playing, Adrien’s arms were nearly full.

“I’ve got an idea.” Adrien began. “I can take these to the car and then you can have your other surprise!”

“Adrien, this date has been wonderful, how could you make it any better.” She teased.

Adrien leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the forehead, “you’ll see.” He glanced over at ticket booth. “Why don’t you get us some more tickets, and then you’ll get your surprise over under the gazebo over there?”

Marinette looked at where he was indicating, “Oh, the one with all the fairy lights?”

“Yep.” Adrien nodded and then winked at her, “I’ll see you later Princess.” Then he turned and jogged off, not giving her a choice in the matter.

Five minutes later, Marinette found herself waiting under the romantically lit gazebo as she leaned against the railing and sighed. “I wonder what he’s got planned?”

She heard a chuckle come from behind her, “good evening Purr-incess.”

Marinette turned around and gasped, “Chat!”


	24. Her Other Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:  
> Adrien takes Marinette on a Date.  
> They have a sunset rooftop dinner and go to a masked carnival.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Adrien leaves Marinette on their First Date, to give her the surprise of some time spent with Chat for a date of their own.  
> Chat has to defend Marinette.  
> They kiss and go for a ride on the Ferris Wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚩 Just a note, this chapter is almost 4000 words long and gets a little angsty...

Marinette POV

She heard a deep chuckle come from behind her, “good evening Purr-incess.”

Marinette turned around and gasped, “Chat!”

There he was, with messy long hair tied back haphazardly for once in all his cat eared glory. He was wearing a blue denim jacket over his normal outfit, his tail swishing happily in the wind and his bell pulled down just a bit to seductively expose his collar bones.

Marinette pounced on him as he laughed and saw her coming, he caught her midair and twirled her once before hugging her. “Oh, I’ve missed you Purr-incess!”

“I, I thought that I wouldn’t get to see you until Saturday!” She gasped, relishing his hug and leather smell that was uniquely his own, plus some other new cologne that she didn’t recognize that was very strong and coming from the jacket.

 _Strange, he’s never tried to dress up before, why is he wearing cologne?_ She wondered before she was lost in his gaze.

“Adrien and I wanted to surprise you.” Chat Noir admitted, “we thought that we could both share some time with you tonight,” he smirked, “I managed to get away for a little while, so you get me all to yourself for the next hour and a half.” He nodded to the side, “Adrien’s keeping himself busy and will meet you back here after our time together.” He leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek. “If that’s alright with you.”

She smiled and then she shook her head as she told him seriously, “oh, no. That’s not alright with me Kitty.”

Chat Noir’s POV

“Oh? I, uh…” Adrien swallowed. He briefly wondered if using the new cologne on his jacket hadn’t been enough to disguise his usual smell or if she’d changed her mind about dating both of him.

 _Is it weird that I sometimes think there is two of me?_ He briefly wondered.

Marinette pointed to her lips with one finger as she slyly told her cat boyfriend, “you missed.”

His eyes went wide as he realized that she wanted him to kiss her on the lips.

_Really? Wow! YES! Umm, wait, why?_

Adrien swallowed and leaned his forehead on her own, “I, I didn’t know if that would be okay with our, um, dating situation? I thought that you wouldn’t want to do something with me like that if you’re not doing it with Adrien too.”

 _Okay, that almost sounded wrong._ He bit his lip. _Why am I talking her out of letting me kiss her?_ He wondered.

_Or am I trying to get her to kiss both of me?_

Marinette took a breath and exhaled, _oh, her breath is so sweet!_

“Kitty, you and I have already kissed.” Marinette explained in a whisper, “and while I do have something that I need to tell you before you leave tonight, I-I still want to be able to kiss you while I can.”

Adrien swallowed, looking forward to kissing her but he also wanted to clarify something first, “Well then, ah, Princess, I just wanted to let you know then that it doesn’t matter to me if you kiss Adrien or if he kisses you, honestly.”

Marinette looked perplexed, “why?”

He weighed his options, “well, I think I’ll have to explain that to you someday soon, we both have our reasons, it’s just that I wanted you to know that we’re okay with it, since I kind of discussed it with Adrien? So, uh, we’re fine with whatever you want to do.”

“Did you or Adrien come up with this?” Marinette asked him with a raised eyebrow.

“Umm, Adrien maybe? I mean, well, we’ve both discussed it together and I’m okay if you kiss Adrien goodnight tonight and he’s fine if we say… make out on the Ferris wheel.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

“Chat!” She lightly tapped his arm teasingly, “I’m not ready to be making out with either of you!”

Chat Noir shrugged, “can’t blame a cat for trying.”

“What I can do though,” Marinette whispered as she gently pulled on his lapel to bring him down to her height and then she cupped his cheek with one hand and let the other wander to the back of his neck, teasing his hair just so.

“Princess…” he gazed into her eyes with awe but then glanced down at her lips and then back up to her eyes for permission. “May I?”

She nodded and blinked at him as she wet her lips, “Kitty,” she whispered as she pulled him closer, “kiss me, please.” He grinned, leaned closer, tilting his head to one side and then they shared a searing kiss.

Marinette POV

After not nearly enough time kissing each other hello, Marinette and Chat Noir walked hand in hand, a civilian with her superhero boyfriend in disguise as they walked through the festival. They stopped to get waffle ice cream cones and sat beside one another on a bench, their sides touching with his free arm draped behind her.

“We should have you do the strongman’s game.” Marinette teased.

“Wouldn’t that be cheating?” Chat Noir asked back.

“They don’t know that.” She nudged him and he laughed, “but, I see your point. She looked up at the Ferris wheel and suggested, “that is an enormous Ferris Wheel isn’t it, we should ride it.”

Chat finished his ice cream cone and agreed. “I do recall saying something about making out on the Ferris Wheel…”

Marinette blushed and glanced up at him as she muttered, “we’ll see Kitty…”

Adrien was about to reply, when his ring went off after less than an hour and he apologized, he had promised someone that he would try to get him some nacho cheese while they were here after all.

Marinette smirked, having recalled his explanation that they had about Plagg sometime last week, “that’s fine, I have to go and take care of something myself, how about we meet back under the gazebo in ten minutes?” She offered, “then we can ride the Ferris Wheel before you have to go.”

“Sounds good Purr-incess.” Chat Noir replied eagerly as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. “I’ll see you soon.”

Marinette nodded and they went separate ways, Marinette to get Tikki some cotton candy and Chat Noir to get Plagg some nacho cheeze.

Marinette made it back to the romantically lit gazebo before Chat Noir did and she took her place leaning against its rail once again.

She was daydreaming about what a wonderful night it had been already, the light wind on her face was refreshing and she wondered where her date was, when she felt someone slip behind her.

“You sure know how to keep a girl waiting.” She joked as one of his hands wrapped around her waist and the other began to roam from her side, then down towards her rear.

Knowing that Chat Noir would never disrespect her like that as she smelled something sickly in the air, she gasped, “what?!” Marinette jumped as the man’s hands grabbed onto her as she tried to twist away and elbow the stranger in the stomach. She managed to make him grunt when she hit him with her elbow, and twist to see the face of some scraggly older man, who was drunkenly grinning at her lustfully.

“LET ME GO! I don’t know you!” Marinette cried out.

“I think you like it.” The man growled as he held on tightly to her waist as she struggled, “don’t you, you little…”

“HELP!” Marinette screamed.

Only to be answered by a very loud, “RAWRR!”

Chat Noir POV

“Eat quickly Plagg, I don’t want to leave Marinette alone for long.”

“Fine, fine. At least give me a minute to enjoy it.” Plagg insisted as he discreetly started to drink the cup full of nacho cheese that Adrien had to coax out of the vendor who insisted that it was way too much cheese and he didn’t want Adrien to get a stomachache.

“It’s just, well, she’s different around Chat.” Adrien began.

“I could say that she just really likes cats, or maybe it has something to do with whatever she wanted to tell you.” Plagg gulped down another swig of the cheese and then burped. “Maybe that’s why she’s like that.”

“Ugh, you’re a pig Plagg.”

Plagg rolled his eyes, “well, if you’ve got a problem just look over there while I finish.”

Adrien looked over at Marinette through the small crowd that was between them and he saw her arrive at the gazebo early, the lights on it seemed to make her glow. Adrien gave a love sick sigh. “She’s just so beautiful Plagg.”

Plagg rolled his eyes as he finished his liquid cheese and burped again.

“Plagg!”

“In some countries a burp is a compliment.” Plagg stated with a wry grin.

“Well, not here.” Adrien informed him, “ready?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Plagg flew into his jacket pocket as Adrien glanced at Marinette once more before leaving to find a better place to transform, only to see a man leering at her and then begin to approach her from behind.

Adrien saw red and began to walk towards Marinette hastily, pushing through the small crowd, flipping his fabric mask to the back so that now at least instead of white with green it was a plain dark brown with white lining the edge as he ruffled his hair to make him look even less recognizable. Which he did just in case, since he was still wearing Chat’s denim jacket, having left Adrien’s jacket in the car.

Adrien was almost there, but didn’t make it on time, because the man grabbed his Princess, causing Marinette to cry out for help as she fought him.

Adrien ran the rest of the way there swiftly as his fangs and claws grew out instantly as he launched himself at the man to protect her, slashing with his claws as he ripped him away from Marinette and roared like a lion.

Marinette stumbled, catching herself on the rail of the gazebo. The jerk that dared to touch her flailed as Adrien slashed at him, with just enough of a mind to scare the pants off of him by just slashing up his clothes. Grabbing him by the collar, Adrien lifted him off the ground and growled, “that’s not how you treat a LADY!”

A whistle was blown and a security officer arrived, “alright, break it up! What’s going on you two?”

Another officer jogged over and Adrien dropped the perpetrator. “This animal went after MY girlfriend!” Adrien insisted, putting his back towards Marinette as he put himself between her and the jerk, hoping she wouldn’t recognize his pants and shoes and figure him out just yet. This was severely bad timing, he had wanted to have a more romantic reveal after all, after she had a chance to fall for his Adrien side. Still, he couldn’t just let this Jerk hurt her.

Marinette had steadied herself and came up to Adrien and hugged him from behind as she told the officers, “yes, I thought th-that this man was my boyfriend at first since he came up from behind me and then he tried to feel me up, which Chat would never do!”

The man yelped, “wait no! This guy just attacked me at random! I mean, look at what he did to my jacket!” He showed off the slashes.

Adrien shrugged, “what can I say, it’s a quality costume.”

“Well, it’s not like you’re bleeding.” The first officer observed. “It looked like he was defending his girl, I saw you struggling with the young lady before he arrived.”

“She, she likes it rough!” The man tried to explain.

“I DO NOT!” Marinette declared as she stood at Adrien’s side, but avoided looking at him directly. “I haven’t met you before.”

“Well, it’s not like there is any evidence, it’s my word against yours!”

“We’re telling the truth!” Marinette and Chat Noir had cried out together.

“I know that.” The first officer replied.

The second officer pulled out his cuffs and put them on the pervert. “Actually, we’re wearing vest cams, so if my partner saw the incident, it was recorded.”

The perpetrator growled and looked away.

Turning to Marinette and Chat Noir, the second officer told them, “if you agree to let us use the video it can be used as your statement, plus we’ve had three other reports of this guy feeling up girls in the last two days. We should be able to arrange a quick trial for him.”

“What No!” The man objected, “I’ve only done it twice before!”

“Twice huh?” The first security officer said and shook his head. “Sounds like an admission of guilt.”

“Wait, no!”

“We told you about the cameras, you heard that they could be used as statements. Need I say more?”

The criminal groaned. “No.”

“Good,” the first officer replied as he looked at his companion, “need help taking him to the security office until the police get here George?”

The second officer shook his head, “nope. I’ve got it, you finish up with a video statement, not like we’ll really need it, but still, just in case.”

The first officer nodded as George then led the man away.

The first officer then turned towards Adrien and Marinette. Marinette took a step behind Adrien, keeping an arm around his waist for comfort and to keep his identity safe.

“So, will you consent to a quick video?” The security guard asked, “to document your side of this event? With the other witnesses, with his admission and even with everyone wearing masks, that man will be seeing some time for this.”

Adrien and Marinette quickly agreed and ten minutes later, they were alone once more. Adrien’s clawed hand was on Marinette’s on his chest, as she had tucked herself into his shoulder. She still had her other hand around his waist, but her face was tucked into the back of his shoulder, so that his identity was still intact. Luckily, the officer hadn’t questioned why she didn’t let go of her boyfriend, thinking that she had been more scared than she was.

“Princess, are you okay?” Chat Noir asked carefully as felt her nod yes. “D-did you see me?”

She shook her head no, “no, it was too quick.”

Adrien forced himself to not bite his lip with his fangs before asking, “Do you want to?”

She took a breath to consider it before she whispered, “not yet.”

It was his turn to nod. “Well then, I guess I need to find a place to transform, do… do you want to come with me?”

Adrien felt her nod. “Close your eyes Princess.” He requested, only for her to nod again.

“I’m ready.” She told him and he pulled her forward and kissed her forehead before he wrapped her up in his arms.

“I was so scared Princess, scared that he hurt you!” He admitted as he began to walk.

“Chat, I’m fine.” She patted his chest with one hand, “thanks to you, so, thank you.”

“I always want to be there for you Princess, I don’t want you to ever have to go through something like that ever again.”

“My hero.” She felt around and then pulled on his collar, causing him to stop for a moment and set her down as she pulled him down into a kiss.

“What, uh?” She looked confused as she drew back, but kept her eyes closed. “Is there something different about your, umm…?” She felt her own lips to point out that there was something different about his lips.

Adrien exhaled and then took a steadying breath, “you can say it, I have fangs.” He squeezed her carefully, “and as you could probably tell, I’ve grown claws too. My uh,” he lowered his voice, “my kwami says it’s something that happens when I can’t transform in time. It’s a more advanced power of my Miraculous. It’ll happen when I feel like I need to protect you.”

“Oh, well, that’s umm, sweet.” Marinette said at a loss for words.

Adrien laughed, “only you would think of me transforming into a litter-al cat-man would be sweet!”

“Can I, uh, feel?” Adrien nodded as her hand drifted from his shirt, up to his neck and to his cheeks. Then she traced her fingers across his lips and his fangs, after a moment he kissed her finger tips.

“It goes away when I calm down.” He explained as she took his hand and gently felt his claws. “Careful, they’re sharp.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me.” Marinette answered confidently.

“Not intentionally, but accidents happen. I’m not used to them after all and we’re lucky I didn’t scratch up that jerk.” He sighed, “let’s find a more private spot so you can open your eyes Princess. Here,” he leaned over and picked her up bridal style, causing her to gasp.

“Chat!”

Adrien chuckled, “hey, any excuse to hold you my love.”

Marinette blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled as he walked them behind some tents where it was more private.

“Well, would you like me to hold you while I transform?” Adrien asked her as he nuzzled her neck a little and then placed a kiss just below her ear.

Marinette shivered, “s-sure!”

“Then, Plagg, Claws Out!”

Marinette’s POV

She felt his suit’s collar appear beneath her hands and waited an extra two seconds before fluttering her eyes open. Plagg had managed to not transform the fragrant denim jacket that Chat wore for some reason.

Marinette finally opened her eyes and looked up at Chat Noir’s face lovingly, “there you are!”

“I was always here Princess.” Then he leaned forward and touched their noses together sweetly. “We probably have about half an hour until Adrien needs to come and whisk you away, but uh, please tell me, will you be alright? That was kind of scary.”

Marinette giggled as she delicately brushed her fingers against his fangs again. “I would have been able to get him myself, but, I’m glad you’re here because I know that I’m fine as long as I have my cat-man Kitty.” Then she winked at him.

Chat blushed a little as he began to purr lightly. He cleared his throat to stop it, “I like it when you call me yours Princess.”

“Then I’ll have to call you that more often, and why did you stop purring? I liked that!” She whined.

He chuckled, “I thought that we had an appointment with a Ferris Wheel to keep?”

“Then what are you waiting for? Put me down and let’s go.” Marinette insisted.

“What if I don’t want to put you down Purr-incess?” He teased.

“People will stare if you carry me everywhere Chat Noir.” She boop-ed him on the nose for good measure. He wrinkled his nose and then grinned at her.

“When you’re right Princess, you’re right.” Adrien sighed as he set her down carefully, but then he wrapped his arm around her. “Although I’ll be doing my best to stay close to you now.”

“Well, I’ll try to pay more attention. I was daydreaming earlier after all.”

“About me?”

“Maybe…”

Chat Noir chuckled as he led her to the line at the enormous Ferris Wheel, “well, as long as I’m here beside you, you won’t have to dream My Mi-Marinette.” He gulped and they both wondered if he had almost called her Milady…

Chat Noir POV

Adrien, was in heaven. They had been told that the ride was ten minutes long, but it seemed like both an eternity and a blink of the eye at the same time.

It had started with some light chit-chat as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Then they leaned in and found out that there was something else that they both had in common.

Apparently, they both liked to kiss each other… a lot. While they hadn’t come close to Alya and Nino levels of making out, they were fairly certain that they had the kissing part down. Sweet light pecks had grown to brushed lips and then a longer more intense kiss with moving lips. Which of course had been interrupted by the ride’s operator as he cleared his throat to let them know that it was time to get off as they hardly noticed that the ride had ended.

Chat Noir got up and took Marinette’s hand as he led her away from the ride, with both of them blushing at having been caught at their first attempt at making out, which was really just a bunch of wonderful kisses really.

No one seemed to notice that Chat’s fangs and extended lifelike claws were now gone, as apparently he had relaxed enough on the ride for them to disappear.

As they were both slightly out of breath, Adrien led Marinette to a nearby bench, where they over heard some girls talking about some rumors that Adrien Agreste now had a girlfriend. Marinette and Chat chuckled at that as they peeked over at the girls only to see one of them looking at a tabloid magazine’s website on their phone and they were reading an article all about Adrien holding a girl’s hand under a table at a restaurant, with the picture to prove it.

“I think I recognize where that was taken.” Marinette bit her lip as she admitted it.

“I think you should let your friend know about that.” Chat Noir told Marinette, and she agreed. So, Marinette pulled out her phone and leaned into Chat’s side as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple sweetly as she texted Alya that she was loving her date and she’d tell her all the deets later, but she wanted Alya to know about the other article.

Chat began to nuzzle Marinette’s hair, which caused her to smile and giggle.

Alya quickly responded and asked Marinette if it was okay to release the video of the interview, she found a news outlet that would take it and was waiting for the email.

Marinette replied, ‘go ahead, I have a date to get back to 😉’

Chat chuckled when Marinette showed him Alya’s reply, “go get him gurl!”

“I think technically you’ve already got me.” Chat winked at her as he wiped his lips with one finger and showed Marinette her lipstick that she had transferred to his lips earlier. “Not that I’m complaining, I think that it’s a good color on me.”

“Only you could get away with passion pink.” Marinette teased.

“I think it looks better on you Purr-incess, but I’ll admit that I like sharing.” His baton beeped and Chat Noir sighed, “that’s our alarm Princess. I’m afraid that I may have to say adieu for the night in a few minutes.”

Marinette looked sad as she nodded and frowned slightly as she brushed back a strand of hair with one of her hands nervously, “I uh, I have to tell you something too Kitty.”

“Oh? Is this the part where you tell me how dashingly handsome your Kitty is?” He smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

Marinette chuckled, “no Kitty, because you already know how attractive you are.” Then she added in a whisper, “especially to me.”

Chat Noir glowed at her comment.

“Uh, but there is one thing.” Marinette held up one finger to make her point. “I’m a little embarrassed, well actually very embarrassed now, but I wanted to tell you first because I think I may need your help with ah…” She bit her lip as if she didn’t know how to go on.

Chat Noir took her hands in his own carefully and told her, “you can tell me anything Princess. Is this about the guy that broke your heart?”

Marinette nodded and was about to speak, when behind them…

BOOM!

There was an explosion that came from the direction of the Ferris Wheel.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
